Love Comes Randomly
by bunnylov3r22-Miku
Summary: The girls are starting another day in school as 10th graders, they r trying to stay secret, but then familar new people move to town XD BoomerXMiyako MomokoXBrick ButchXKaoru
1. Chapter 1

**_I already had these typed on my computer so Ill post the first chap to see wat u think :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako Bubbles P.O.V**

I was waiting on my friends Kaoru and Momoko. If they didn't hurry we would be late. We always meet near the school so we could go to class together. I'm so happy we have almost every class together. Today is going to be great!

"Hello Miyako!" said Kaoru on her skateboard. She stopped when she reached me and sweat dropped. "Momoko isn't here yet?"

"Hello Kaoru-san! And no she isn't." I answered. I also sweat dropped. She is ALWAYS the last one.

"Sorry girls I'm late but I seen a very cute boy back there!" Momoko says running up and squealing. Kaoru covers her ears.

"Well let's just go to class Momoko-san." I said still sweat dropping. She's so boy-crazy.

"Okay yeah!" She says with a smile and she turns to Kaoru. "Let's go Kaoru the first day awaits!" She finishes and we all run to school so we wouldn't be late.

**Momoko/ Blossom P.O.V**

Surprisingly we were actually early. We went to our lockers and then gathered up at Kaoru's locker.

"With the new year means NEW HOT BOYS!" I squealed jumping up and down. Miyako sweat dropped and Kaoru looked irritated.

"Great more guys to fall for Miyako!" Kaoru joked smirking. I laughed I couldn't help but laugh. Miyako's face was so funny like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well hopefully not, if their hot I hope they fall for me!" I said happily even though I was just joking. Then the group of girls behind us was squealing.

"Did you hear it girl?" the brown head said.

"OH you mean the 3 new HOT boys? Totally!" The red head said.

"I can't remember their names but oh well they are hot!" Princess Morbucks said. OMG I thought. MORE HOT GUYS! I wonder who they are.

"UGH what's so great about a bunch of boys?" Kaoru growled. I looked at her.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THEY ARE GONNA BE HOT!" I yelled with excitement. It shocked her a bit.

"Uh…. So Momoko are you trying out for cheerleading?" Miyako asked me changing the subject. OH YEAH!

"Yes I am! YAY FOOTBALL PLAYERS!" I cheered. She smiled.

"Ugh I'm trying out for soccer." Kaoru said hoping to change the subject.

"Cool and I'm already a Diamond Doll!" Miyako said happily.

"Diamond Doll?" Kaoru and I asked. What the heck is that?

"Yeah Diamond Dolls are like cheerleaders only it's for the Baseball team!" She cheered. OMG that's cool!

"Well good luck, I'm going to put my name on the tryout list see ya in class." Kaoru said leaving.

"Bye!" Miyako and I said waving.

"I have to go put my name on the list for cheerleading! Bye!" I say waving to her. She waves back an says bye.

**Kaoru/ Buttercup P.O.V**

I had to get out of there. Them talking about cheerleading. How gross! I saw a group of fan girls looking at me. The only thing that sucks about me being a tom-boy is that girls think I'm actually a BOY! Freaks if you ask me I'm obviously not a boy. I was running to the sign-up when I bumped into someone.

"Jeez watch it!" I say rubbing my head.

"Sorry but YOU bumped into ME." He responded. I look up and see BUTCH JOJO! My number one enemy and counter-part?

"BUTCH JOJO?" I say loudly but I didn't mean to say anything at all, now he knows I know him. Kaoru is my secret identity so he doesn't know it.

"Um that's me, how did you know?" Butch asked me. I got nervous.

"I heard the girls talking about you." I say then walk past him. He grabs my arm.

"HEY!" I yell at him. He looks at me for a minute.

"Have we met before?" is all he said.

"Um no, this is my first time seeing you." I said glaring at him. He let me go and just smirked. I didn't like it.

**Butch P.O.V**

Who was that girl? She was very different than any other girl that's for sure. She didn't blush when I did my famous smirk. I looked at the soccer list and seen Kaoru Mastubara. Hmmm she was the last one to sign in so Kaoru is her name huh? I sign myself up for soccer and start walking to class. She signed up for soccer though? I wonder if she's even good at it.

"Butch! There you are!" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Boomer my youngest brother. I noticed the girls attacking him.

"Okay ladies good looking guys like us need space to" I smirk. They all blush and sigh but eventually they leave. Boomer walks up to me.

"Thank you Butch, I thought I was going to die." He joked. I laughed; all the girls loved him best even though I'm the sporty one.

"No problem bro, now I need to go find a certain girl while I still have an hour before school starts." I say. He smirks at me but nods.

"Ok go get her I'm signing up for Baseball!" he cheered. Before I start walking we hear a group of boys.

"I'll carry your books Miyako-Chan! We can eat lunch together! I can walk you home after school! I like your hair!" All the boys were saying grouping around that girl at her locker. Jeez poor girl she has it bad like Boomer. I laughed.

"Man look at that girl, she is hot!" Boomer said watching her.

"Then go find out about her dude! See ya in class" I say walking away.

**Boomer P.O.V**

Wow I know why those boys crowd around that girl. They were calling her Miyako. That's a pretty name. I didn't want to talk to her with all those boys around. So I looked for my locker and my luck rose up it was 3 lockers from her! I pretend not to see her and I went to my locker while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So Miyako-Chan you are a diamond doll?" One guy asked. Diamond doll? I wonder what that is.

"Yes I'm a Diamond Doll" She replied smiling.

"I'm signing up for baseball now!" A lot of the guys were saying. I turned and whispered to a guy.

"What is a Diamond Doll?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"It's a Baseball Cheerleader, someone who helps the Baseball team." He said running off. SWEET! I'm the head Baseball captain and she's a helper/ Cheerleader? AWESOME! But then she saw me and her eyes went wide.

"BOOMER JOJO?" She said surprised. How did she know?

**Miyako/ Bubbles P.O.V**

"BOOMER JOJO?" I yelled surprised. What is my counter-part/ enemy doing here? He looked at me surprised. Good he doesn't know my real name.

"How did you know my name?" he asked curious. OH crap! THINK!

"Um I hear a lot of girls talking about you!" I say nervous. He smiled then laughed to himself. "W-w-what?"

"Those girls all attacked me today." He replied. Soon enough I found myself laughing with him.

"I heard you are a Diamond Doll, well I'm captain baseball player!" he said proudly. OMG! OH NO! Now I would have to be cheering for him. Oh well not to bad since he isn't doing anything wrong right now.

"Um I have to get to class." I said smiling sweet as I can. He smiled back. Who knew he could smile so cute?

"Let me see your schedule" he asked politely. I was shocked. He was polite not gross? Or mean? Well maybe because I'm not Bubbles right now. He beamed which caught me off guard.

"We have every class but English!" He said all happy. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness but it is a bad thing your enemy has a lot of classes with you.

"That's um great." I say. He looks up at me giving me my schedule. We have first class together.

"Well see you in class I have to find my brother he went looking for some girl." He said.

"What girl?" I ask curious also hoping it wasn't me but I didn't think so.

"Some soccer chick named Kaoru, anyway see ya!" he said walking off. My eyes were wide. That must have been Butch! And he's looking for Kaoru! That must mean Momoko is hiding from Brick! I ran to class to find my friends.

**Momoko/Blossom P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I ran into Brick back there, not only that he's captain of football and I'm head cheerleader! NOT GOOD! Which also means Miyako and Kaoru must be having trouble. I ran to class and found Miyako and Kaoru waiting for me. Dang why am I always last? I went over to them and sat down.

"Can you believe the RRBZ are here?" I ask them.

"No I can't IT SUCKS!" Kaoru frowned. "Butch signed up for soccer just like me"

"Brick signed up for football while I'm a cheerleader!" I cried.

"And Boomers head baseball while I'm a diamond doll!" Miyako said to us. How great we are going to be seeing those guys a lot from now on. We all sat down as Mrs. Keene walked in.

"Good morning class! We have 3 new students! So please make them feel welcome! Come in boys!" Mrs. Keene cheered. They came in and all the girls except us sighed and squealed."Pleas say your names and 3 facts about yourselves"

"I'm Brick Jojo, I Like football and I'm the oldest of my brothers." Brick said then he spots me. OH NO!

"I'm Butch Jojo, I like Soccer and I'm the middle child." Butch says then he sees Kaoru. Oh great she going to get mad.

"And I'm Boomer Jojo! I like Baseball and I'm the youngest!" Boomer says smiling at Miyako.

"Okay but what are the 3rd fact boys?" Mrs. Keene asked. The boys smirked. That's not good.

"The third fact is…. Those are OUR girls!" they said smirking. O_O!

"WHAT! NO WE AREN'T!" Kaoru yells standing up. I get up to.

"WE AREN'T THEIRS!" I yell. I notice Miyako just sitting down. Brick and Butch just smirk at us. Oh my god I hate him. We sat back down. That was embarrassing. We were getting glares from the other girls. I can't believe he said THAT!

"Um ok you guys will sit next to Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko and they will be your guides." Mrs. Keene said. She's obviously out of it. I was so mad. So was Kaoru but she couldn't get detention today so she shut up. They took their seats behind us. Then before I know it I have a COM note (computer note). I open it.

_Momoko,_

_ I do hope we get to know each other better. It looks like we will be spending A LOT of time together C: Don't forget you're my guide and trust me I have a lot of questions! _

_Brick_

I was furious. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? But I know I have to I really don't want detention.

_Brick,_

_ Fine but nothing bad or no funny business. I am your guide and will only answer some questions. So meet me after class._

_ Momoko_

I look over and see him smirking at me. Suddenly I got another COMnote.

_Momoko, _

_ I don't know what to do about showing Boomer around and are you okay you seem really down! _

_ Miyako_

I smile. I love Miyako so much. Sisterly of course I'm not like that. She's so soft and nice to other people. I kinda felt bad about her having to put up with Boomer.

_Miyako,_

_ Don't worry too much about me I'm fine. But thanks, and about Boomer just show him around and answer his questions but nothing to personal, and if he does anything to you then let me and Kaoru know _

_ Momoko_

She looked really happy. She turned around and said thank you. Kaoru on the other hand was yelling at Butch on the computer. I almost wanted to laugh but I didn't. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Our belts were glowing. I looked at Kaoru and Miyako who nodded.

"MRS. KEENE! I feel like I'm about to throw up!" I cried.

"MRS. KEENE! I think I have internal bleeding!" Miyako cried.

"MRS. KEENE! I'm about to faint!" Kaoru cried.

"Oh my! Go to the nurse! Hurry!" She yelled. We took off leaving a very shocked group of ruffs. We ran up to the school roof to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Okay girls let's go!" I say as we take off into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hehehe XD okay well that was the first chapie, ill post the other one soon :) gotta love the weekend!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all are having a great weekend! :P Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V<strong>

Where did those girls go? Momoko is supossed to show me around after this class. I cant wait to, that Momoko is really pretty...

"Brick!" Boomer called out to me. I jump in place and notice them staring at me and everyone else was leaving.

"Wha?" I say looking around.

"The bell rang dude, lets find those girls" Butch says. I nodd and get up. We walked out of the door and found some group of boys glaring at Boomer.

"You arent really going out with Miyako-chan are you?" They asked Boomer angry. Wow that girl has a lot of friends or fans, watever.

"No" Boomer says and the boys sigh with relief. Boomer smirks. "Not yet" They give a worried glance at Boomer as we walk off laughing at them.

"Your going to make so many enemies picking the popular girl" I laughed. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It'll be worth it" Boomer smiles. Wow...okay then.

"Yeah i think so to" Butch says also looking day dream like.

"Lol who are the two girls you done fell for?" I laugh at them.

"You cant tell me you havent fallen for that Momoko girl" Boomer teased. I turned dark red.

"Well...okay yeah you got me" I say still red.

"Well then lets go find them, do you know where they went?" Butch asks. I shook my head.

"They just left to the nurse" I say. Boomer stops.

"We pasted the nurse and they werent there" Boomer says confused.

"Well then lets check everywhere else" I say.

"What about class, are we ditching?" Butch asks amused. I nodded and ran down the halls to find Momoko.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

We had just defeated the gang green gang again.

"Ugh god their such losers" I say to Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles sneezed.

"Yeah they need to just stop" Blossom said with a angry symbol.

"Y-yeah lets j-just go back t-to the b-boys plz" Bubbles said. We looked at her and nodded. We flew fast back to the school and detransformed. Ugh i dont want to show that perverted Butch by myself. We see the boys burst through the door to the roof. We jumped.

"There you girls are, the bell rang 25 minutes ago" Butch says running up to me. The other boys did the same.

"What were you girls doing?" Boomer asked Miyako.

"We need to run an erand for the nurse" Miyako says smiling. Wow i couldnt think of anything and she could.

"On...the roof?" Brick says wide eyed.

"Uh yeah, we need to give something to the uh..." Miyako started but couldnt finish. Oh crap they are gonna tell we are lying.

"We had to give something to the Janitor, he was up he fixing the power cables" Momoko says to them. Glad she came up with something. Thats Momo for ya! Butch suddenly puts his arm around me.

"Hey what the-" I try to say.

"We need to begin the tour!" Brick and Boomer say grabing the girls.

"What! Wait a minute!" Momo says being pulled away by Brick. Too late she is gone...

"Okay where are we going to start first?" Miyako said smiling. I fell down to the ground. How can she be nice to him like that? Butch tugged on me and pulled me towards the door.

"You dont have to pull me, jeez" I say. He lets go and smirks at me.

"Would you have followed me if i didnt?" He says. He got me there, i most likely wouldnt have followed him. I couldnt help but grin.

"Well...lets get going" I say to Butch. He smiles at me and nodds. I begin to show him around and introduce him to important people.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I begin to show Boomer around starting with the gym since we were closer there.

"Here is the gym, basically you work out here" I say. Then i introduce him to the coaches. We walked outside and i noticed how bright the sun was, reminds me of sunflowers. I look up at Boomer who is staring at me. We both blush and look away from each other.

"Hey uh...did you hear that?" I say still alittle red. We heard the noise again like growling or something. We turned our heads and seen a few of the football players glaring at Boomer. We sweatdropped.

"Uh lets get outta here" I say trying to smile. He smiles back and grabs my hand and leads me inside.

"Here we are" Boomer says. He turns to me and looks straight at me. "Dont you get tired of all those boys?"

"Well they are my friends, its alittle annoying sometimes cause they get so jealous" I say honestly.

"Oh" Is all he said. He grabbed my hand and held it, i blushed. But i didnt want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh ... hey look" I say pointing to a poster. I made him let go of my hand.

"Hey a cranival this weekend!" boomer says smiling big, which cause me to smile at him.

"Yeah i love carnivals!" I say.

"Hey lets tell the others about this!" Boomer says ripping the poster off the wall.

"Um Boomer, i dont think you needed to do that" I say confused.

"Exactly" Boomer smirked. He grabs my hand again and leads me off somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>It would have been longer but its late LATE at night and im tired :I<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Love Comes Randomly

Chapter 3

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Yeah this is the lunch room" Momoko says looking away from me.

"Coolness" I say staring blankly ahead at this point. "Um, where do we sit?"

"Anywhere you want to, usually with friends" She says.

"So I can sit with you then?" I ask smirking. She glares at me.

"Who says were friends?" She says with a n evil glare. I smile and sweat drop.

"Oooo the evil eye, I can feel the burn" I chuckle. She looked away again.

"Brick, there you are!" Boomer says running up to me holding hands with that Miyako girl.

"Uh…Whats up?" I ask.

"Look at this!" He cheers showing me a poster of a carnival.

"Ok wow, a carnival…" I say rolling my eyes. Butch comes up with Kaoru.

"Sup!" Butch says snatching the poster. "A carnival?"

Boomer pulls us to the side and the girls just shrug and go to each other to talk.

"Hey don't pull me, yo" Butch said slapping his hand away.

"Whatev dude, look if we can get those girls to go to the carnival with us, it could help our chances" I say smiling.

"True dat" Butch said wide eyed. "But Idk if Kaoru is the type of girl to go on stuff like this." I thought about it.

"Well Miyako would be easy, Kaoru likes the excitement, and Momoko will go cause they go, its simple" I say snapping my fingers.

"And what exactly are you boys talking about?" Momoko says glaring at us.

"We are talking about Boomer throwing away the poster, its no use to us" Butch says leaning back on a wall.

"Well that's true" Kaoru says looking at the clock. "also lunch is about to start…"

"Awesome first dibs!" I say running into the line as the bell rang.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

As the bell rang Brick ran in there so fast you would have thought the end of the world was near…

"Ok, well lets get our lunchs" Miyako smiles.

"Yeah before Brick gets it all" Momoko said annoyed getting in line.

"Well srrrryyy miss priss but important people got to eat" He smirks. Kaoru and Miyako laughs.

"Your important?" Momoko says with a giggle.

"So much hate for a girl like you" Brick glares.

"Haha, guess what! Im already first" I say sticking my tounge at them. They glanced at me shocked.

"How did u get there?" Kaoru says.

"Uh I walked?" I said.

"Listen don't get smart with me" She said clenching her fists with an angry symbol.

"Uhhh guys… the other people are coming we should hurry" Miyako smiles paying for her food.

"Right" We say paying for ours.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

Why does it seem like we are getting along with them? When we are not supposed to like them? Or hang out with them? And definitely aren't supposed to eat lunch with them!

"Why cant you guys sit somewhere else?" I groan.

"I hear yea" Kaoru said yawing. It was even more werid cause Brick was sitting in front of me, Butch in front of Kaoru and Boomer in front of Miyako who was in the middle.

"Let's just get through lunch, ok?" Miyako giggles. We could hear the distance whispers of shock that the "New hot boys" chose to sit by us and not them. Ugh come a take him away from me.

"So I think we should go to the carnival this Saturday" Boomer says smiling.

"That would be fun!" Miyako says smiling as usual.

"It wouldn't" I say sighing. Miyako, why did u say that?

"Hey wait a minute, roller costers? Im sooo there!" Kaoru says. Butch smirks and so does the other guys.

"Ill go to!It could be fun!" Miyako cheered. OMG! -.-

"I have cheerleading" I lied.

"Nope, cheerleading practice doesn't start till next week" Brick smirked. I looked away. Dam he did his research. _

"Come on Momo!" Kaoru says. "Don't be a chicken for a roller coaster"

"Its not the ROLLAR COASTER im trying to avoid" I say smiling a bit. Miyako and Boomer laughed.

" Then just ignore him, don't ruin all the fun" Butch says. O.o

"Yeah just come with us, I wont quit asking you anyway" Brick grinned. I sighed.

"Fine im in" I say and the boys high 5.

"Yay!" Boomer cheered.

"Hide!" Kaoru said shoving Miyako under the table.

"Woah o.o" Butch says. "Why is she hiding?" I looked over.

"EEEECK, fans alert" I say looking away. The boys looked over to where I had looked.

"Nothing but a bunch of cocky wanna-be's." Brick said sighing in disappointment.

"You mean what a bunch of fags" Butch says. I giggled.

"Can I come out now, plz?" Miyako says.

"Nope they are still here" Kaoru says.

"What a bunch of losers" Boomer says irritated. They walked over here.

"Hey, you wanna say something about us?" They said glaring at Boomer.

"Uh sure…" Boomer says standing up. O.o Oh god whats going to happen, even Butch and Brick are shocked at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you guys like my story so far ;] Enjoy, and ill try to do more on my other one also :D:D**_

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Ok so I just seen Boomer stand up to a bunch of boys that are madly in love with Miyako. Not only that they are pissed off. This is going to be sooo entertaining.

"Oh yeah? Then say it" The boys said getting closer to Boomer's face.

"This is going to be awesome" I say watching. Momoko looks at me with a omg face. Butch and Brick laugh.

"I know what kind of guys you are, you're the type who want the most popular girl just so u could be more popular, then you take advantage of the fact that she is nice and would have a hard time saying no if you asked her out, you would only be using her. Well guess what not happening, I hate guys like you." Boomer says. My mouth along with Momo's and Miyako's drop open. Brick and Butch gave an amused smile. Good thing they don't know Miyako is under the table -.-".

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" They yelled getting in Boomer's face.

"Oh yeah, I just got here and I could tell you more about Miyako then you probably could, I bet the first things you would say is she's hot and popular!" Boomer yelled back. I laughed.

"Dude, you got it all wrong, we know all about you and your dumb brothers" they said.

"Excuse me?" The RRBZ said as Brick and Butch got up.

"Yeah, enemies of the PPGZ, evil stupid beings created by a wanna-be villain monkey." They started while smirking. "To the whole world, your nothing but a failed creation and you shouldn't be here" We gasped. The RRBZ face's darkened and those boys got scared. Miyako climbed out from under the table. Her eyes looked ready to cry.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say" Miyako said.

"Oh Miyako-chan…" They said shocked.

"Apologize right now" I say getting angry. "No one deserves to be told that"

"But-"

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"SORRY SORRY! WE ARE VERY SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT!" They say bowing and then running off scared.

"What a bunce of low lifes" Boomer said his face still dark as he sat down.

"They….dont know….anything about us" Butch said sitting down.

"Ill beat the hell outta those guys whenever I get the chance" Brick said sitting down.

"…" Momoko s looks down with Miyako. I was thinking the same thing as the were apparently. Their feelings were hurt. I mean mine would to.

"Sorry bout them, they are not very nice when they get jealous" Miyako says turning pink.

"Don't worry bout it" The RRBZ said.

"Say I want to ride with you on the ferris wheel Brick" Momoko said trying to cheer him up. He looked up at her shocked but then he smiled.

"Thanks Momo" He said. The bell rang and we went back to the class room for free period.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I hate those dam fan boys of Miyako. Who do they think they are? Ill kill em, if I really wanted to. IM NOT A FAILED CREATION! And im definitely supposed to be here or I would be dead. So far that I checked I am very alive. We were walking with the girls down the hallway during free period.

"MOMOKO!" We turned around and a little girl with redish brown hair jumped on Momoko and hugged her.

"Kuriko?" Momoko said shocked.

"Hi there!" Kuriko said to us.

"Oh its Kuriko! Hello!" Miyako smiled.

"Hiya Kaoru and Miyako!" She said. Who is this little girl?

"Kuriko why are you here" Momoko said pushing her off. Kuriko looked at us.

"Oh are these the hot boys Momo wanted to meet so bad?" She said. I smirked, Momo thinks were hot. Momo covered her mouth while blushing.

"No you got it all wrong!" Momo said.

"ANYWAYS! Im Kuriko, Momoko's sister!" She said. I glanced at Momo and she glared at Kuriko.

"Go to class" Momo said sighing.

"Fine your no fun anyways!" She said sticking her tounge out and running off.

"BYE KAORU AND MIYAKO!" Kuriko yelled.

"Well that was us… interesting" I say.

"For real, yo" Butch said sarcastically.

"I don't even know, but before you ask me, I have an older brother who you will see here and a little brother" Kaoru said sighing.

"Woah, whos the brother that comes here?" Boomer asks shocked. The bell rang before she could answer.

"ITS TIME TO LEAVE SCHOOL, THANK GOD!" The girls said running away from us. We laughed as we watched them run from us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for this one being so short, ill make em a little longer ;D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg i hate having all these projects for school, it takes too much time XD, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>

The girls practically dragged me out of the school when the bell rang. I couldn't help but laugh while they did it to.

"Well that takes care of them" Kaoru says when we reach her house.

"Kaoru-san, why are we staying at your house?" I ask.

"Its Friday remember? We promised the boys we'd go." Kaoru answered. Me and Momoko looked at each other confused.

"Im not ready to go yet, we can hang out at my house for now" she said opening the gate. I smiled, and walked in with Momo.

"Dad, Mom! Im home! I brought Momo and Miyako!" Kaoru says while we all take our shoes off at the door. We see Kaoru's mom pop around the corner.

"Oh hello how have you girls been?" she asks with a smile.

"Good" we answered returning the smile.

"Kaoru-chan, your dad had to go to a practice match" Kaoru's mom said.

"Oh ok, im taking my friends to my room" Kaoru says boredly. She leads us up to her room and shuts the door.

"So, you are actually keeping your promise right?" Momo asked Kaoru.

"Im only going because of the roller coasters, not because of those boys." Kaoru answered.

"I think it will be very fun!" I say smiling.

"Whatever you say" Kaoru says yawing while Momo smiled at me. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a bag full of jelly buns.

"Want some?" She asked us chewing on one.

"Thanks" Me and Kaoru said. A few minutes of silence went by until Kaoru said something.

"Its so werid having the boys flirt with us, when they don't know who we are" Kaoru says.

"Yeah, agreed there. I wonder why, wouldn't they feel like they hate us somehow?" Momo says.

"And there are hundreds of other girls to like also" I point out. They nodded as we snacked some more.

"Ill get us some tea" Kaoru said getting up. She left her door open and ran downstairs.

"I still don't get Brick, I didn't get him then and I sure don't get him now" Momo sighed. I nodded. Boomer has changed a lot, but I hope he doesn't actually start liking me, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Oh hi girls"

We turn around and see Dai, Kaoru's older brother.

"Oh hello there Dai!" I say smiling. He comes in and sits next to me and Momo.

"Wats up?" Momo asked offering him a jellybun.

"Nothing really" He sighed eating a jellybun.

"I know right, eveyrtihng is boring." Momo sighs bored. Kaorus comes in with tea.

"What the-, Dai get out of my room!" Kaoru yells. He smirks and gets up.

"nice talking to ya" He says looking at me. Then he leaves.

"Man, he was in my room, I hate it" Kaoru says getting us tea.

"Hey Kaoru-san, can I call my grandma and tell her im staying the night here?" I ask. Kaoru nods while I call her.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Me, Brick, and Butch are walking to our house now. We didn't feel like chasing after the girls today.

"You know what?" Brick says sighing. "If we go back to Mojo's we'll only get bored and fight each other"

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" I ask looking around. Butch sighed heavily.

"I wish I knew where those girls went" Butch said shoving his hands in his hoodie. We all then sighed again while trying to think of something. But trying to think of something was hard. I kept thinking of Miyako, but then for some werid reason, I'd think of Bubblez to.

"AHHHHH! PLZ SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLZ! " We turn into the direction of the scream and notice its from a store being robbed at this moment. My eyes shot up. Hey something to do at least.

"Look at that!" Brick said shocked. "He's holding that girl hostage" I looked at sure enough there was a woman being held by that Ace guy.

"Gaygreen gang" Butch said annoyed. "I hate that guy, Brick can we kill em?" We both look at him smirking.

"Well lets not KILL him, lets just beat them up" Brick says. We nod. We rollerskate around to the store.

"Well it's the Rowdyruff boys" Ace said smirking. A lot of peope screamed when they seen us. "Care to help me?"

"We can care to kick your ass outta here!" Butch said. He went wide eyed.

"You can release that girl to" I say boredly. Ace then whistles and his whole gang comes out. Nothing but fags…. I thought. Brick smiled.

"Ok then, this is fun" Brick said.

"I call dibs on Ace" Butch said. I rolled my eyes, he always wants the leader guy.

"I'll get Snake, and that little green guy" Brick said looking down.

"ITS LITTLE ARTIRO TO YOU!" he said getting mad.

"In that case, that leaves me with Big billy and grubber" I sigh.

"Guys don't hold back on these wimps" Ace order. We laughed. We all charged at our new enemies and began to fight them. Even though we didn't have powers we could still beat them. That kinda says something. Ace threw that girl in the air when I caught her.

"Thanks so much!" She cried running off. When we finished beating them up they disappeared and everyone started clapping for us. I sweatdropped. We aren't supposed to be heros.

"Well then, this is werid" Brick says. We both nodded.

"Lets get outta here" Buch says. We all skate out to go back to Mojo's.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S Ill try and make them longer i just haven't had time srryyy :I<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to try and do chapter 7 and 8 this weekend, it depends on what i have to do! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>

We started to listen to music while talking about the weekend we thought we would have. Occasionally if the song we liked came on we would get up and dance. Which we all don't dance that bad. O_O

"Momo-san, this is going to be fun, we barely spend the night with Kaoru-san!" Miyako said excitedly. I nodded.

"Kaoru show us that move you said your dad likes so much." I ask laughing.

"Nuh uh" She smirked. "Its secret, a family move only" She laughed after finishing the sentence. I took out more of my favorite snacks.

"I'm hungry again" I said and they sweat dropped.

"We just finished eating Momo" Kaoru laughed. I sweat dropped to.

"I can't help it, I'm still hungry" I said but ending up laughing at myself. Then the image of Brick laughing at me when I glare at him came into my head. ABSOULTELY NOT! I told myself, I'm not thinking of THAT GUY!

"Hey… I was wondering" I asked them. "You guys never did see Sakumoto did u?" They both stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Um no Momo-san I haven't" Miyako said thinking.

"Where did this come from?" Kaoru asked me. I shrugged and nibbled on my cake. Kaoru sighed and looked away at her door.

"I seen Mitch today" I said looking at Kaoru. She looked at me surprised, and a little bit of red showed on her face. I almost choked.

"Momo-san you ok?" Miyako said coming and patting my back. I nodded.

"Okay, what's up with Mitch?" I said eyeing Kaoru.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend today" Kaoru said almost disgusted like. Miyako and I stood up.

"WOAH!" We both yelled. "TODAY?"

"Kaoru-chan! Your father is home!" Kaoru's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Opps gotta go greet him, be right back" She sighed running downstairs. Me and Miyako looked at each other shocked.

"Mitch asked her out?" I said wanting to laugh or something.

"Didn't she used to like him in middle school?" Miyako said. OH YEAH! That's why I wanted to laugh. He turned her down in middle school.

"Hey I got an idea!" Miyako smiled. "Let's turn on Kaoru-chan's TV"

"Oh yeah, who knows how long they will be wrestling" I said sweat dropping. We searched Kaoru's remote and found it behind a stack of clothes. I flipped through the channels and dropped the remote with my mouth wide open when we saw the news.

_The so called RowdyRuff boys might be the good guys? They are shown here saving a hostage from a bank burglary attempt by the Ganggreen gang. They chased them out and saved the money from being stolen. The money is now going to the cancer society programs. Thanks again RowdyRuff boys!_

I looked toward Miyako whose face was even more shocked than mine. BRICK SAVED THE DAY? POOCHIE DIDN'T CALL US? BRICK AND HIS BROTHERS SAVED THAT BANK? NOT ONLY THAT BUT THE MONEY IS GOING TO CHARITY! I again looked at Miyako who was thinking really hard also. She looked back and we screamed for Kaoru.

"KAORU!" She came running up the steps. As usual she looked like she had been wrestling with her Dad.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I pointed towards the TV and her mouth was shocked for about 3 minutes until I turned the TV off.

"WTH!" Kaoru yelled shocked and angry.

"They saved the bank" I say wide –eyed. Aren't…..they…..bad…still?

"Not only that but the money they saved is going to a charity, how sweet" Miyako said smiling like crazy.

"What-ever, how could Peach not detect the Ganggreen gang?" Kaoru said trying to calm herself.

"That's what I'm wondering" I said with a angry symbol.

"SUPPER! KAORU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kaoru's dad yelled. I giggled with Miyako.

"BRING MIYAKO!" Dai yelled, and then we heard some hitting. "A-AND MOMOKO!" I sweat dropped. Why does it seem like he likes Miyako?

"Well we can chit chat about that Mitch problem later, because I have something to say also" I say blushing. We nodded and pushed each other down to eat.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Man I hated it. We were on the news! And they actually think we "Saved the day" or something. We were bored honestly and wanted to beat the Ganggreen gang up. They are already gay enough.

"Okay, I don't like this at all" Boomer said frowning. "I mean I'm glad the money went to charity at least" He started to smile again.

"Yeah I'm just not gonna like what Mojo thinks" Brick said.

"Ah hell with it" I said lying down on the couch. "Just tell him we wanted to beat those Gaygreen's and that happened" They nodded and it became awkwardly silent.

"Okay" I said. "Someone please say something" Boomer and Brick looked at each other.

"We seen Mitch today, you know that weird kid with that weird voice." Brick said laughing. I sat up.

"Mitch?" I said then remembered. "oh that weird kid!"

"We seen him give a note to Kaoru" Boomer said bored.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "A note? What note? What did it say?"

"Careful Butch jealously is very overcoming" Brick says. I glare and growl at him.

"I don't know Butch, you should ask Kaoru yourself tomorrow" Boomer said smiling. Tomorrow?

"Oh yeah the carnival!" Brick said shocked. Boomer glared.

"YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" Boomer yelled.

"Whatever I'll ask her tomorrow" I say, then I turn to Boomer. "But you better ask Miyako about Taka-chan or something" Boomer face became irritated.

"Taka-chan?" Boomer said. I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to piss him off too much. That's kinda scary bro.

"Just ask her and Momoko about Sakumoto" I said boredly. Brick sighed.

"Let's get ready to eat" Brick said. "Mojo will be here soon"

"Pfff whatever" I said looking away. What does that dumb ass Mitch want with Kaoru?

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

We finished eating and we each took and shower. After all that we went back up to my room and shut the TV off.

"Soooo" Momo says. "You rejected Mitch right?" I looked away and they gasped.

"NO WAIT, i didnt accept he just ran off before i COULD reject him" I said. They sighed.

"You know that now he wants something to do with you because Butch does." Momo said and i sighed bored.

"Yeah i figured it." I say. "And i dont like it, there is no way im ending up in a love triangle" Miyako and Momo giggled.

"Anyways thats me, what about you Momo" I asked. She blushed dark red. Woah xD

"W-w-well, Sakumoto... wants me to think about being his girlfriend" Momo says almost blowing up.

"Skaumoto does?" Miyako says shocked. Then she smiles. "Um cool, if thats what you want?"

"Well thats the thing, I want to accept, but there are rumors that he cheats on his girlfriends" Momo says looking away.

"Well then, dont date him" I said. "Cause if it happens he wont live very long" Miyako giggles.

"And now for Miyako!" Me and Momo say smirking at her. She blushed.

"W-w-well... i dont have any love business to tell" She says looking down. I laughed.

"OH COME ON!" Momo sas playfully. "Half the school boys love you, there is at least one guy" I smirked. That is true.

"Oh w-w-well, i dont like anyone" She says studdering.

"Not even Taka-chan?" I say shocked. She looks shocked to.

"Oh yeah, well he has a girlfriend" Miyako says looking away. Thats just great, Miyako has loved that guy since age 12.

"Wow really?" Momo says wanting to cheer her up. "He's missing out!" Miyako smiled.

"Yup!" She cheered. I picked up an pillow and hit her in the face. They gasped while i laughed.

"A classic slumber party pillow fight!" Momo says while her and Miyako teamed up on me, beating me up with pillows. We all couldnt help but laugh at each other and make fun of each other. I absolutely wouldnt have anything to do in life without these to, i love them like sisters but I AM NEVER LETTING THEM KNOW THAT! Besides they probably already know.

* * *

><p><strong>He he its a little longer xD Thanks to all thats reviewing! It makes me want to write more when i get good comments! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

***THE NEXT MORNING***

**Miyako's P.O.V**

The alarm clock woke us up around 7:00. We groaned and fixed up Kaoru's room again. Then we all took a quick shower and me and Momo put on our make-up. Momo was wearing a hot pink tank top with a dark pink mini jacket with it and a pink mini skirt and high heel plumps. Kaoru wore a plain green t-shirt with a green mini jacket that had a black skull on the back, blue jean shorts and also tennis shoes. I wore an aqua skinny tank top with a purple octopus on it and a blue mini jacket, blue jeans, and blue flats.

"KAORU! BREAKFAST WHEN YOUR READY!" Kaoru's mom said. I yawned.

"Let's go, I heard my mom made pancakes!" Kaoru said grinning at Momo. She went wide-eyed and hearts went into her eyes.

"PANCAKES!" Momo yelled running downstairs with us. We all took a seat. I sat by Momo and Dai. Kaoru sat by her little brother Sho and her Mom. Her dad sat at the end of the table. When we began eating the pancakes Momo squealed.

"MMMMM YUMMY!" She cheered. Me and Kaoru's mom smiled.

"Thank you dear" Kaoru's mom said.

"I have no idea about what to do today" Dai said sighing.

"OH YEAA!" Kaoru shouted angry. We all looked at her.

"What is it Kaoru?" Kaoru's dad asked her.

"Dad I wanted to tell you that me, Miyako, and Momo are going to the carnival" Kaoru said irritated.

"A carnival?" He said. We all nodded. "Just you girls?" It got awkward.

"Well of course" Kaoru lied. Her dad smiled.

"Well I hope you girls have fun" He said. "Take your cell phone Kaoru"

"I know dad, I know" Kaoru said annoyed. I giggled.

"Well I guess ill work out then" Dai said getting up to leave.

"Bye" Me and Momo said. Sho also walked out with Dai.

"Well Sho was quiet this morning" Kaoru's mom said. Kaoru got up with me and Momo.

"Well he is probably just tired, but we got to go" Kaoru said.

"It was nice seeing you" I said bowing. Momo got another pancake.

"Yes and thanks for the food" She said eating it.

"Anytime" They said and with that we ran out the door.

**Brick's P.O.V**

We got up and looked at each other for a minute.

"TIME TO GET READY!" Boomer cheered. I wonder what Momo will be wearing O/o.

"Yeah yeah, im taking the shower first" Butch said running in the bathroom. Butch came out 15 minutes later wearing a whit et-shirt and is RRBZ jacket unzipped. He spiked his hair up and he was wearing his RRBZ pants and shoes. I took the next shower then fixed my hair and put my hat back on. I wore the same thing as Butch except my red RRBZ outfit, same with Boomer except he wore his blue RRBZ outfit. Once we were satisfied we ran out our door.

"This is going to be SO fun!" Boomer said while we were skating to the park.

"I know right?" I say smirking. "Momo promised she would ride the Ferris wheel with me"

"Lucky dude" Butch groaned. "Kaoru is avoiding me"

"I feel like they don't like us very much" Boomer said upset.

"Now I guess we will have to fix that" I grinned. Boomer smiled and Butch looked lost in thought.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

We seen the entrance of the amusement park and stopped at the gate.

"The girls aren't here yet" Butch said looking away. Boomer smiled like crazy.

"I SEE THEM!" He yelled. I laughed at him. Then we all blushed when we saw them. Momo looked so cute in her pink outfit. Momo was looking down, Miyako was smiling at us and waving and Kaoru was crossing her arms and looked the other way. They stopped in front of us and I tried really hard to hide the blush. She has such cute strawberry eyes.

"Hey Momo" I say grinning. Why am I so nervous?

"HEY BOYS!" Miyako cheered.

"HEY MIYAKO-CHAN!" Boomer yelled.

"Hey boys" Momo and Kaoru said still looking away.

"Hey Kaoru" Butch said smirking. Kaoru looked annoyed.

"Okay well lets go!" I say grabbing Momo's hand. She turned red which was so cute.

"Yay im so excited!" Miyako said. Boomer and Butch grabbed Kaoru and Miyako hands and lead them in.

"I can hold my own hand on the way there thank you" Kaoru said. We chuckled.

"But that isn't fun" Butch grinned. Kaoru kinda turned pink.

"WHATEVER" Kaoru grumbled. We entered the gate after paying and we looked around the whole park. IT WAS BIG.

"This place " Boomer said.

"is HUGE!" I finished.

"OMG THEY DO HAVE COTTON CANDY!" Momo cheered. I looked at her.

"Wanna go get some?" I say. "I'll pay for it" She looked at me shocked but started smiling a lot.

"THANKS" she said cheering. She grabbed my arm and we left the others who were deciding what to do first.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Brick and Momoko left to go eat cotton candy. I looked towards Kaoru who was staring at the rides. She looks so beautiful in all that green. She turned to me and saw me staring at her and blushed a little bit. Interesting…

"What are you looking at?" Kaoru said turning away. I grinned.

"Just never mind, where do u wanna go first?" I say still grinning. She looked back at me then looked around.

"Well…"

"OMG LOOK!" Miyako yelled excitedly. We turned around to look at her. She was pointing to one of the games and ran off with Boomer chasing after her with a goofy smile.

"You were saying?" I say turning back to Kaoru.

"Well we could try this" She said smirking. She pointed to a roller coaster that had A LOT of twists and turns.

"I bet you'll throw up!" I say laughing. She frowned.

"Doubt it, I can handle anything" She said sticking her tounge out.

"I can to, so we should ride it together" I say smiling. She smirked at me then hit my shoulder.

"RACE YOU TO THE LINE!" She yelled running away. I grinned while running after her. This is going to be so AWESOME!

**With the Blue's (Boomer's P.O.V)**

I stopped running after Miyako stopped. It was a bottle type game.

"Look Boomer!" Miyako exclaimed. She was pointing at a medium sized bunny teddy that had its tongue sticking out. "Isnt it cute?"

"Yeah" I say. "Do you want me to get it for you?" She looked at me and blushed.

"NO! NO! I couldn't ask u to do that!" She said her face red. I laughed.

"Don't worry i can win it for you for sure!" I say cheering. She looked shocked but then smiled sweetly.

"Oh…okay!" She says. I look towards the man.

"What are the rules dude?" I asked. He looks at me shocked, and smiles.

"Oh well, all u have to do is throw 4 rings onto one bottle." He said.

"easy enough" I say picking up the rings. Miyako looked at me and smiled again. The man looked shocked as I rung each of them on one bottle. I smirked as I handed Miyako the bunny teddy. She squealed and squeezed the bear.

"YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME!" Miyako said. I blushed.

"Thank you Miyako-chan" I say.

"Hey" I look back toward the guy.

"I hear you and your brothers helped with the bank robbery that's so cool" he said. I just looked the other way.

"Let's go Miyako" I said. She nodded and followed me while singing.

"You know it was very nice of you to save the money for charity" She said smiling like crazy.

"Yeah, well we just wanted to defeat the gaygreen gang" I said. She giggled.

"Well its still a good thing" She said hanging onto my arm. I could feel my cheeks flaring up.

"Y-y-yeah" I said looking the other way. Man im studdering. I look at Miyako who is smiling at everyone else. The hair blew in the right moment and her cute pigtails were flowing. I feel like this is a date. Man my face is probably all red. I don't want her to see me blushing. She is just so cute.

"Miyako-chan can I ask you something?" I asked nervous.

"sure Boomer" She said looking up at me.

"Who is Taka-chan?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she became nervous.

"Oh he is just a very good childhood friend of mine" She says blushing. I sighed with relief. Just a childhood friend.

"So you don't like him or something?" I said trying not to sound jealous.

"Well I used to, but he has a girlfriend" She said looking away. She used to like him..

"Oh" is all I said. That was a dumb thing to say.

"Yeah" She said smiling again. "Hey wanna get a drink?"

"Sure" I said smiling also.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapie will be with reds and greens mostly ^_^ (YAY FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE FANS OF THE GREENS AND REDS! :D:D) Plz comment on my story ^_^<br>**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sry about the really long delay, my computer was like 10 years old and i had to get a new one after it broke down! :/_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>With the Greens (Kaoru's P.O.V)<strong>

"Are you sure u can handle this roller coaster?" I said trying not to sound nervous. But one look at that roller coaster and u would want to jump off to. So many twists and turns while going upside down. But I never give up over something this stupid. Butch looked at me and smirked.

"Now Kaoru don't tell me your scared" Butch teased. I went farther away from him. That retard.

"No im not" I replied cooly. "I just thought u would be scared" I smirked and wanted to laugh but I held the urge in. Butch frowned.

"Like something as simple as a roller coaster can scare me, I've seen scarier things on Mojo's back" He said laughing at the last part. I burst into laughter at that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ride will start soon pls pay your fee and make sure u have a partner for this ride" The announcer said. Me and Butch stopped laughing and looked at each other. Well I looked at him and he stared at me, which made me uncomfortable.

"Well lets go" Butch said. He grabbed my hand, which was really unexpected, and pulled me onto the ride with him. We buckled in and gave the money away.

"This is something else" I commented looking at the rollercoaster again.

"I know right?" Butch said looking at me with a smirk. I hate that smirk, and I hate him too. He needs to stop, he isn't going to make me blush. He just isn't…..i hope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, pls put your safety belts on" The announcer said as the ride started itself. "Hang on to the bar"

"You mean hang onto your panties" Butch commented in a low voice. I glared at him but he was laughing. The ride started to move forward, and before we went to the drop I seen Miyako and Boomer with hooked arms. They were waving at us and laughing at us too. But I noticed the small blush on Boomer's face. The ride went down really fast and I held the urge to scream. I laughed as we went down, someones purse flew off, What the hell was that doing on the ride in the first place. I look over and Butch was smiling and laughing at me like Miyako usually would, which was really odd. I hit him playfully.

"AWEEEEESOOOME!" Butch exclaimed as we twisted. So many screams we heard, I covered my ears while I was still laughing. I have to admit, Miyako and Momo would never do this, I think riding with Butch is fun. We jerked into another twist and turn and I held onto Butch's arm. He didn't seem to notice….

***AFTER THE RIDE***

"That was VERY fun!" I exclaimed. I hadn't noticed my arm hooked on his, until he was staring at me again and I quickly recovered myself.

"I know right?" Butch said laughing. "We should do that again soon" I shrugged.

"Look at that thing!" I yelled pointing at a life size doll of my dad. This was really weird.

"A wrestler? Your into wrestling?" Butch asked curious.

"Hell yes, I always wanted to fight along side my dad!" I said excited. He smiled at me then looked at the doll.

"This is your dad im guessing" He said. I was going to protest that I didn't know how he knew but when I looked over again his smile caught me off guard, usually he smirked or something but this was the best smile I have ever seen on a guy. I blushed. ! I SAID I WANT GOING TO!

"Hey uh….lets go get some hot dogs" I say holding my stomach. He looked at me again then looked around.

"There is a stand, be back with some hot dogs" He said running off. I kept holding my stomach. I feel really werid, mostly butterflies. I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE! I HATE THIS! ITS CONFUSING!

"Hey Babe"

I turn around and find that dam green toad checking me out.

"ACE YOU FREAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell.

"We've met before? You know my name?" He asked. I instantly covered my mouth. Dam, I swore. I forgot im not Buttercup.

"IM NOT DUMB, I HAVE SEEN YOUR ASS KICKED ON TV BY THE PPGZ!" I yell. We doesn't get scared or phased. I want my hammer now, I want to kick his ass.

"Well ik u" Ace said looking me up and down. Ima kill this toad. "Your Kaoru" My eyes grew wide.

"So not only a freak but a stalker?" I say amazed and totally freaked out.

"Isnt that what your date is calling you?" Ace said glancing at death glare at Butch.

"DATE? OH hell no, Butch isn't my date im here with friends to" I say looking away. Anytime now would be great Butch.

"Well your date ditched, we can hang out at my house babe" Ace said. If he kept up I would turn permant green to.

"Go back to your gang of losers, im not interested" I say crossing my arms.

"Oh come on ba-"

"Excuse me" Butch said walking up. "Is there a problem here" He glared at Ace. Ace turned white I could swear it. He ran off faster than a vampire.

"Thank you for chasing off that toad" I say taking the hot dog. I took a chunk of it.

"Nah its nothing, I hate that guy anyways, I would beat him again" Butch said sighing. I nearly choked. THAT'S RIGHT!

"Butch you and the RRBZ helped the bank that day!" I said loudly.

"Technaically, we just wanted to fight the Gaygreens but whatev" He said taking a bite. Of course that's all. "But" I glanced.

"But?" I asked curious.

"But I guess its really good the money went to help cancer kids" he said staring in the distance.

"You really think so?" I asked in total shock at what he just said. I mean don't get me wrong I always thought he was _heartless._

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" He asked. I blushed a lil and nodded. Wow, it seems around _Kaoru_ this is the new Butch. ….

"Btw, what did Mitch's note say today?" Butch asked looking away. I almost choked again.

"You know about that?" I say. He nodds. "He just wanted me to go out with him."

"And?" Butch said with a hint of jealously and anger. I smiled. My turn to play with him. "Im considering it" Butch groaned to himself i bet... xD What just happened?

**With the Reds (Momo's P.O.V)**

"I really do love cotton candy" i say sweat dropping. "I cant help it really, i have a weakness for sweets!"

"I do to, just not as crazy hyper as yours i believe" Brick laughed. I laughed with him. We seen the cotton candy stand and i ran to it with Brick chasing after me.

"We will take two cotton candies pls" Brick said taking out his money. I stopped him.

"Hey i can pay for mine" I say getting nervous, if he pays for me that means he thinks this is a date...

"Nah i got it Momo" Brick winked at me. He handed her the money and she gave us two pink cotton candy.

"Thanks Brick" I blush taking a piece. I put it in my mouth and felt it melt in my mouth.

"YUMMMMM!" I squeal. Brick smiles like crazy while eating his.

"You know, im very good at cooking" I say stuff my mouth again.

"Really?" Brick smirked also putting another piece in his. "Hard to believe" I stared at him with a glare and he burst into laughter. He playfully hit me.

"silly im not serious" He said grinning. I blush and laugh at him.

"Cotton candy on your nose" I laugh. He blushes a little while chuckling.

"Maybe you should get it off" Brick said smirking.

"Woah, cool down there" I laughed so did he. I never realized how much of a flirt he is.

"Who's Sakumoto?" He blurted out. He covered his mouth and apologized. That was totally random.

"Umm its ok, he is uhhh, just a guy that likes me" I say blushing. I looked down at my feet.

"And?" Brick said. I blushed even more.

"And he wants me to consider being his gf" I say looking up to see his reaction. He stiffened up and looked away.

"Thats cool" He said but not meaning it. "What do u plan on saying?"

"Ummm" I look away. "I dont know" Brick looks at me again then at something else.

"Well we should do something else" Brick said unemotionally. He is pissed...

"Ok! Remember the ferris wheel?" I said smirking. He did to at this point. Hopefully i can distract him from Sakumoto.

"Oh how can i forget what u said" He said chuckling. I frowned.

"Just get on before i change my mind" I said putting my hands on my hips. He grabbed my hand and lead me toward the line.

"If your up to waitng for 3 hours" He joked. I giggled.

"Well whatever" I say.

***25 MINUTES LATER***

"Ok that was too long" I say irratated. We took our seats and put the bar down.

"I know right?" Brick said with an angry symbol. "At least we are sitting together" I look at him and he is smiling at me. I blush.

"Y-y-yeah its very good" I said smiling warmly back. What am i doing? Im the last person that does something like this. Im the example of the PPGZ! I cant like a RRBZ!

As the ferris wheel went up higher. I could spot Boomer dance like a crazy person while Miyako was laughing at him. Then i looked over and found Kaoru staring at Butch.

"Well my brothers are having fun, im glad" Brick said smirking. Im suprised, not thinking of himself for once xD.

"Yeah my friends seem to be having fun to" I commented looking at him. "You know what Brick?"

"What?" He answered blushing a lil.

"Thank you veyr much" I say smiling. "I havent had fun in awhile and now i am" He blushed more.

"Its nothing" He said. I just smiled more at looked away. Brick isnt half bad right now...ill just enjoy this little moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you Red and Green fans liked it cause i made it just for you! XDDD lol anyways im installing updates and all that nice stuff, try to add more soon! :D:D<br>**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_This chapter will hopefully be good! ^-^ SO ENJOY! :D:D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V<strong>

Me and Miyako were walking around chatting about what we like and what not. We had recently been dancing. (Which she dances good, she is really hot when she dances)

"Hey Boomer" Miyako said. I looked down at her. She was looking up at me smiling big.

"Yes?" I said trying not to sound shaky.

"I had lots of fun with you today!" She cheered hugging my arm. I smiled.

"Well i glad Miyako-chan" I said. "Tomorrow is Monday, do you have diamond doll meetings tomorrow?" She nodded.

"What about you?" She asked. "Baseball practice?"

"Not yet" I said smiling. "But i know it starts sometime next week, Brick has workouts all next week"

"Workouts for football" She stated. "i almost forgot!" We stopped and sat down on a bench together.

"Hey Boomer, i have one more question" Miyako said turning to me. I blushed a little bit. The sun and wind hit her in just the right spot. She looked so beautiful.

"Y-y-yes what is it?" I said. I sound like a damn fool.

"Why did u want me to come to the carnival with you?" She asked smiling.

"W-well i was bored, and it would have been boring without hanging out with someone" I said looking away from her.

"Well i had fun, I'm glad u asked me!" She cheered swinging her legs. I looked at her again she was smiling at everyone else and whistling.

"So can i ask you a question?" I said turning towards her. She stopped and turns toward me to.

"Sure! Whats up?" She asked still smiling goofy.

"Well i was just wondering" i said blushing. "Well i um...maybe... we can like hangout again sometime?" (I sound like a dumb ass). She started blushing to.

"Sure, it could be fun!" She said looking down at her lap. She started hugging the bunny doll i won her.

"Maybe we should go find the others its almost time to go" I said getting up. She stood up and looked around.

"Well we know Kaoru and Butch are at the roller coaster" She said. "And Brick and Momo are at the Ferris wheel i think"

"Then lets go" I said as we started walking off together. Miyako is really something else...

**Butch's P.O.V**

I hope Kaoru isn't seriously considering dating that Mitch. He is such a weird kid with such a weird voice. I just cant see them together. But anyway i don't even know why I'm getting so jealous about it.

"Butch" Kaoru said punching my shoulder.

"What?"

"Are u just going to stare at me all day?" She said blushing a lil. I blushed to, i didn't realize i was staring at her.

"I wasn't staring" I said even tho i was. "Lets just go." She nodded and we began walking to find the others.

"Hey Butch" Kaoru said. "This might be dumb but are u excited about soccer practice next week?" I laughed.

"Of course silly!" I said. "Are you?" She smiled.

"Pffff of course!" Kaoru said. We stopped at the gate entrance.

"Damn didn't notice we kept walking" I said and then we started laughing.

"Hey you guys" We turned around and saw Miyako waving with Boomer.

"Miyako!" Kaoru said. "Did u have fun?"

"Yeah!" Miyako said. While they started to talk and Boomer pulled me aside.

"Hey dude, have fun with the little Blondie?" I asked. He seemed very nervous.

"Y-yeah" He said. (he is studdering)

"Dude what is up?" I said looking at him.

"Well i found out she used to like Takaaki, but she doesn't like anyone right now" He said looking at her.

"Okay..." I said. "Kaoru is thinking of accepting Mitch's letter" Boomer looked shocked.

"Oh" He said. "Shocker there, bro what should i do, i really like this girl" I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Dude i dont know, im not good at this" i said sighing.

"HEY GIRLS!" Momo said jumping towards them. Brick was smirking at us.

"Brick come here!" Boomer said. Brick walked over to us and the girls just continued the convo they were having.

"Whats up Boomer?" Brick asked looking at me.

"What should i do? I really like Miyako, but she says she doesnt like someone" Boomer said.

"Well of course she wouldn't tell u" Brick said looking at the girls. "If u like her so much, make her like you, just go after her"

"Hmmm, your right Brick" Boomer said smiling. "Thanks." Brick is right, i just have to impress Kaoru more than Mitch.

"No problem" Brick said. "Now lets walk them home im starving."

"We are ready to go" The girls said smiling.

"Lets go Miyako-chan" Boomer said grinning at us. "I'll walk you home"

"And ill walk you home Kaoru-chan" I said smirking. She frowned.

"Dont call me that!" She yelled.

"Fine ill walk you home Cupcake" I said smirking again. She let out a huge groan.

"Ill walk you home Momo" Brick said smiling.

"Okay" Momoko said laughing at Kaoru.

"See you girls tomorrow!" Miyako said.

"Yeah see you Miyako" Momoko and Kaoru said.

"Lets go Kaoru" i said grabbing her arm. She waved at Momoko then we left to her house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll add more to the next chapter, there is going to be more going on in the next, thats why this one is shorter... (:<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enjoy this chapie! :3_** _***warning* dont read if you cant handle cussing* lol**_

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's P.O.V<strong>

I noticed the stupid grin on Brick's face when i agreed to let him take me home. I don't even know why i did either. But i hate him looking at me this much.

"So did u enjoy spending time with me?" He asked me. I looked around for something else to talk about.

"Yeah, it was okay" I said and he smirked at my answer."Quit with that stupid smirk"

"Why?" He asked. "I know that you like it"

"Not really" I said. Brick stopped and put his arm out in front of me, i walked right into his arm.

"What the-"

"Look" he told me. He pointed at a figure going into the jewelery store.

"What was that?" I asked looking harder.

"What time is it?" He asked randomly.

"5:00" I answered staring at him. He smirked.

"Just enough time to kick some ass" He said.

"But wait Brick" I said. He looked at me. "Who was that?"

"That Sedusa girl" He said. My eyes shot up. He wants to beat Sedusa... usually that would be PPGZ job... but if i transformed would he try and fight me?

"Uhh... why dont u let the PPGZ come and handle that?" I asked. Before he answered a group chased Sedusa out of the store and she started attacking them. This one woman got thrown into the air. Brick caught her.

"Its Brick from the RRBZ!" She yelled. People stared and i sweat dropped. This is weird...

"There you go" He said putting the woman down and smiling at me. Is he...is he doing this to impress me?

"Brick-"

"Well if it isnt the red rrbz trying to take the PPGZ job" Sedusa said cutting me off. Me and Brick glared at her.

"Hey shut up" Brick said glaring at her. "Im not afraid to hit a girl, which im guessing your a girl at least, cause you have those big boobs" I laughed with a bunch of people.

"You better shut up red boy, or ill mess you up right now" Sedusa said with an angry symbol.

"The only thing u could do to me is suffocate me with your boobs" Brick said laughing. My face was turning red i was laughing so much. Sedusa's pissed off face is hilarious. I seen her leap toward Brick and Brick immediately dodged her attack. As they attacked each other, Brick would occasionally stop and smirk at me. I was staring with wide eyes. I wonder about Brick sometimes. But i actually just want to go home. I was lost in dreamland when i felt myself being lifted in the air. I noticed it was Sedusa and i blushed and remember i was wearing a skirt.

"HEY!" I shouted. Brick started to growl at Sedusa.

"Oh now i see" Sedusa said smirking. "This girl means alot to you i can tell." I blushed badly.

"Put her down you slut" Brick said. He punched her in the face and pulled me away from her. "I may not have super powers, but i can still kick your ass" Sedusa was on the floor.

"I dont have time for this" Sedusa said. "Enjoy life asshole" With that she vansihed.

"Momo" Brick said turning me around. "r u ok?"

"oh uh... yeah im fine" I said still blushing. I stumbled and grabbed his arm."Clumsy, im worse than Miyako is today" Brick laughed.

"I should take you home now" He said looking at me. I nodded. Brick is something else...i dont understand him, i really dont.

"Hey Brick" I said. He turned to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you like a hero now or something?" I said narrowing my eyes. He chuckled.

"Idk actually, i just like beating those want to be villains." He said.

"Oh" I said looking ahead.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Me and Brick turned around at Sedusa's voice and he got in front of me. She threw something at him.

"AH!" Brick screamed out in pain fell over holding his side.

"BRICK!" I yelled running to his side. I seen a dagger plunged into his side. I gasped.

"**WHAT THE HELL SEDUSA**!" I yelled angry. "Using daggers instead of make up for once" I was very pissed off.

"Oooo so sad, i hurt your boyfriend" She laughed. I clenched my fists.

"Brick" I said softly. He kept holding his side. I could see the blood coming out. "Im getting you help." I glared at Sedusa and ran into a alley.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" I flew back out and stared at Sedusa.

"Well look who it is" Sedusa smirked. "Its Blossom from the PPGZ"

"Yeah, leave these people alone Sedusa" I growled. She got out her lipstick and transformed herself into Brick. I backed up a step. What the hell...

"What? Afraid of your natural enemy?" She laughed. I glared, then i looked at Brick who was staring at me (bascially with a confused and unemotional look) He tried taking the dagger out.

"I wouldnt take that thing out Brick" I said. "Blood would pour everywhere" He looked up at me.

"Nice to see you too Blossom" He said wincing at the pain. I looked back at Sedusa.

"Try your best" She said jumping up in the air. I grabed my yoyo.

"POWER YO ATTACK!" She transformed into Buttercup and my attack missed.

"Whats the matter?" She said. She jumped again and punched me in the gut. I fell over and groaned.

"Thats it you bitch" I said getting up.

"MOONCAKE SHOOT!" My yoyo hit her in the face.

"SPINNING YOYO!" I hit her stomach. She fell over with swirls in her eyes. She transformed back into Sedusa.

"Wow Blossom that was kinda awesome" Brick said trying to stand.

"Quit acting tough" I said looking at the dagger. I looked at the nearby people watching. "Someone call the police to get Sedusa" They started getting out their phones and i flew away before Brick could say anything to me. I transormed into Momoko again and waited for the sirens. I grabed out my cell phone and ran out to Brick.

"BRICK!" I yelled. He looked at me then smiled.

"There you are-" He said falling over again holding the spot. Blood was coming out.

"I called the police, they are going to help you" I said smiling. I hope he believes my story.

"Well thanks" He groaned holding the dagger. I seen the police stop and surround Sedusa. The handcuffed her and put her in the car.

"Take her to the professor" I told one of them and he nodded. An ambulence came and they got their kits.

"There they are Brick" I said helping him move a little. They came and told him not to move. They took off his shirt and RRBz jacket. I blushed and looked away. I seen his abs... and there was a lot of blood no wonder he looks a bit drained. I feel bad, why the heck did Sedusa throw a dagger at him. Probably for humilating her in front of people.

"Momo..." Brick said looking at me weakly. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and when they pulled the dagger out he squeezed my hand and winced in pain.

"You'll be okay Brick" I smiled. He stared at me and smiled to. They bandaged him up and he didnt put his shirt back on. He only pulled his jacket over him and left it unzipped. He actually looked hot, i wont lie.

"See i told you" I smiled big. He stared at me.

"You have a really cute smile" He said smiling to. "It makes me smile alot, i barely do that, with you i smile like Boomer on a daily basis" I blushed and laughed.

"Thank you Brick" I said. "Bye"

"Bye" He said coming up and hugging my gently. I blushed really hard. Then without another look he let go and started to walk off slowly. I wonder if he will be okay...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped you liked it, im doing the Blue's on their way home on the next chapter! (:<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry this took so long :/ i got busy with after school activities ^.^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>

Boomer was nice enough to walk me home! This is cool, the first time a boy walked me home and he isnt a stalker. At least i hope not, and im suprised the girls didnt protest to the RRBZ taking us home individually. But im not going to complain, Boomer has been very nice to me and i enjoy staying with him!

"Miyako" Boomer said blankly. I looked up at him, he is taller than me too (Dont know how that happened O.o).

"Yes Boomer?" I said looking down at my feet.

"Wait never mind" He said looking the other way.

"What is it?" I asked even more curious now.

"Its nothing" He said, and im not pressuring him into telling me. I looked up at the sky, the sun is trying to set. (Im still a little afraid of the dark)

"Hey!" I said in shock stopping. He stopped too and we both looke at each other.

"What the hell?" Boomer said. We werent looking where we were going, i think we are near the woods. "Do i wanna know how we messed up?"

"Well" I giggle. "Its okay i think i can tell my house from here" He smiles.

"Oh okay" He says rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry"

"Its ok-"

"What are you two doing here?" We turn around a little and see Fuzzy, he looks pissed.

"Crap" I mutter. "Its Fuzzy"

"Yeah i know" Boomer said glancing. "We just got a little lost."

"Then leave" Fuzzy says playing his banjo. "This here is my land"

"We get the picture" Boomer said turning around. "Fuzzball" I giggle.

"What u say to me boy?" Fuzzy said getting angry. Boomer stood in front of me a little.

"Dont u recognize me?" Boomer grinned. I looked toward the back and it was getting real dark. I tugged on Boomer's RRB jacket.

"Sure, your Boomer from the RRBZ" He smirked. "The dumb one" I frowned and i could see Boomer glare at him.

"Im not dumb" Boomer said. "Just b/c im not as smart as Brick doesnt mean im dumb" Fuzzy growled at him while Boomer growled back.

"guys come on" I said getting in the middle i pushed them away a little. "I need to get home and its getting-"

"GET OFF MY LAND!" Fuzzy said printing his hand on the ground causing me to fall from the air to the tree. I felt the wind knock out of me.

"Miyako!" Boomer said getting off the ground also. I moved up.

"Im okay" I said coughing. Boomer kicked Fuzzy to the lake and ran to me.

"Jeez i hate wanna be's" Boomer said helping me up. I notice Fuzzy turned red behind Boomer.

"BOOMER!" I yell but its too late. Fuzzy grabbed Boomer by the neck and flung him at a tree. What just happened to Fuzzy? What am i going to do!

"Miyako!" Boomer choked out. "Get help! RUN!"

"HOLD ON BOOMER! ILL GET HELP!" I yell running away into the woods further. I looked around. (no one is watching)

**"ROLLING BUBBLES!"** I fly out and fly as fast as i can back to Boomer (Fuzzy has his neck and is choking him)

"FUZZY LUMPKINS!" I yelled getting my bubble wand. Fuzzy turned around and released Boomer who stared at me.

"Quit terrorizing people!" I yelled. He laughed and threw his banjo which i dodged.

"Why its Bubbles from the PPGZ" He laughed."The weakest"

"Im not weak, im just not as strong as Buttercup!" I grinned. "BOUNCING BUBBLES!" He stopped laughing but the bubbles hit him before he realized.

"BUBBLE BAR-" Fuzzy jumped in my face faster than i thought he could and grabbed my left leg. He started to swing me around and smashed me to the ground.

"Whats it to you anyways?" He said. "You dont like the RRBZ" I coughed a lil blood. That one hurt :/ He went over to Boomer who punched his stomach. BUT HE DIDNT EVEN FLINCH! Fuzzy punched Boomer in the stomach also and Boomer cried out.

"OMG!" I said tearing up. "YOUR MEAN FUZZY! AND YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"Try me-" his eyes grew wide.

"BUBBLE BARRAGE!" The bubbles hit him full force to the tree.

"BUBBLE SHOOTER!" I punished him with a good bit of bubbles. Now for the finish.

"BUBBLE FINISH!" I said capturing him in a bubble. I walked up to him. "Im going to let u stay like this until that bubble finally pops." I notice Boomer had gotten up and was staring. He started to walk towards me and i panicked.

"Bubbles-" I flew away so fast (Why am i so scared of him?) "BUBBLES?" I flew and transformed back into Miyako. I waited b/c knew he was running after Bubbles. I soon saw him run by.

"BOOMER!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around.

"MIYAKO!" He yelled running up to me. "I was worried" I blushed when he hugged me." Come on" he bended his knees and put his arms behind his back for a piggy ride.

"Why?" Is all i said. (Stupid)

"Because u ran all that way to get Bubbles to help me" He grinned. (I guess i need to let him believe that) I got on and he started walking towards home.

"I heard you calling her name" I said. "What did u want?"

"Oh?" Boomer said shocked. "Well i...wanted to say thank you" I smiled. I like this Boomer better (No ear wax)

"Baseball next week!" i cheered changing the subject.

"Yup and u will be cheering, every game" He smirked. I laid my head on his back and yawned.

"Thank you Boomer" I said softly. He blushed badly, which is cute. "Thank you for everything" I yawned again and closed my eyes. "Your welcome" I heard, but idk if he actually said it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you Blue fans liked it! :D:D Anyways next is Greens on their way home ;] ENJOY AND REVIEW!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Omg I must not be lucky but i fricken hate this computer of mine and i hope that i can get a new one or this one will keep needing to be fixed! :( But anyways i'm sure it'll let me update a few times (I hope (: ) Someone really wanted me to update this story first so here it is! CHAPTER ON THE GREENS! :) ENJOY GREEN FANS c:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V<strong>

I wish i could remember why in the world i was okay with letting Butch take me home. I mean he hasn't been that bad lately... wait i think i'm lost in my thinking again.

"Man we should go on roller coasters more often!" Butch exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "Which way was it again?" I look around.

"We take a left then a right turn and just go straight" I said grinning. He kinda looked stupid right now, i'm used to him keeping his guard up and being cautious, but he looks so goofy.

"Oh okay" He says looking around. In a way i'm glad he doesn't know where i live already... that would be extremely weird. "So it's gunna be sunday tomorrow"

"Really? I didnt know that" I say sarcastically. He snickers at me and chuckles.

"Then your not smart are you?" He jokes back. I punch his shoulder.

"I'm actually very smart... when i want to be" I say laughing. He laughs to at what i added.

"That sounds like me to" He smiles.

"Ha, you... smart?" I laugh even more. He glances to see if im joking or being serious and i dont even know if i was.

"Well Brick is the smartest" He laughs. "Boomer is a dumb-" I slam my hand over his mouth because there was kids nearby.

"For the love of god Butch" I say. "At least hold your tongue until we are away from kids"

"Yes mom" He smirks. I glare at him. I suddenly felt my foot hit something in the pavement and i found myself in Butch's arms. I blushed. I quickly recovered myself tho.

"Clumsy moment" I say looking away. I begin to continue walking and i hear him laugh.

"I never noticed how cute you are when you blush" He says shoving his hands in his RRBZ jacket. I stopped.

"I did not blush!" I say to his face. He grins.

"Yeah you did, when you landed in my arms" He says.

"NEVER HAPPENED!" I scream out. People started to look. Ugh great... i looked to my right and saw a alley. Something or maybe it was someone was in it. I looked closer.

"Keep on lying to yourself Kaoru-chan" Butch teases. Suddenly huge garbage container was thrown into the air from the alley and landed on Butch. I freaked out.

"BUTCH!" I yelled running over to him. He was stuck under it and he is probably hurt.

"Now that he is outta the way we can hang babe" I heard Ace say behind me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I scream.

"The alley" He says taking a step closer. The alley...? How the hell can he lift this container let alone 2 deck of cards?

"You come any closer to me and you'll feel twice as much pain as he is probably feeling!" I threaten. But he doesnt seem all afraid of me. I noted in my mind to ask the professor why the hell his aura is a darker shade of black. He is much stronger than before and its creeping me out.

"Why? You'll have fun with me, babe" He flirts. I make a gag sound and run around to the other side of the container.

"Dont call me babe, fucker" I growl. I bent down to try and find Butch and i discovered blood. This made me so angry i lost my will to know what i was thinking or doing. I need to get him away from Butch before he hurts him more. "You want me? Come and get me mother fucker!" I shouldn't be cursing THIS much but i cant help it, it just comes out. I blame television. I ran away from the container and ran into the first abandoned looking building i saw. It was almost at my house too.

**"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" **

I flew back outside to find him already caught up at the door. Faster as well...? Whatever i can take this bastard.

"Well look who it is" Ace said smirking. "You know... your just as hot as the girl i was chasing" I glare him down.

"You need to leave young girls alone sick bastard. I gunna make you pay for hurting people!" I yelled getting my hammer ready. I swung my hammer at him but hit the ground instead of him. He dodged that?

"What does it matter to you anyways? It was just Butch the RRBZ, i did a favor for you" He grins. He slams his fist into my face and i felt my back hit the wall. Record this in history: The first time i felt real pain during a battle with Ace.

"You did me no favor, i'll be the one to hurt him is he doesnt behave! NOT YOU!" I say slamming my hammer into his jaw. He was flung onto the floor. "Where's your dumb gang?"

"I dont need them right now. Your too fucking easy!" He yells pissed off now. Okay now i'm more pissed off than i've ever been and thats dangerous.

"I'm not easy" I say missing for the third time i've tried. How is he so damn fast? "What the hell happened to you?"

"Its a secret, you see Buttercup, your the strongest and all but your not the fastest like Bubbles is" He says. Bubbles...? Ill think about that later...

"Forget you, i dont care what you have to say!" I yelled. "I dont need your approval!" I slammed him but as quick as ever he sent me through a wall and i landed near the container again. I saw people trying to pull Butch out and he looked unconscious. His elbow plunged into my stomach while i was looking away and that really hurt. I didn't like the taste of the blood in my mouth and i had to spit it out.

"I don't have time for you, i gotta find my Kaoru" He says disappearing. If he's that fast how come he didnt find me as Kaoru when i went into the building. I rolled over and tried to get up but my stomach fucking hurts like hell. I crawled over to Butch who was waking up but looking confused. He started to glare too. Oh shit, im still Buttercup. He looks hurt, very very hurt. Blood oozing from his head and his jaw was bleeding not to mention the blood he was coughing up. I ignored the pain and flew to the building and untransformed. Then i walked very slowly to Butch and his face lightens up when he sees me.

"You really took a blow Butch" I say softly. My stomach hurts.

"You look like your hurt too" He says worried.

"Nah i'm not ... i'm just hungry" I say actually smiling at him. He cannot find out about me. "Listen Butch, let me take you to the professor's lab, i can convince him to help you... for free" Butch stares at me.

"If thats what you think is best... i doubt a hospital wants a villain in it." He says. I glance at him.

"Let's just go, okay?" I say as i help him up and we slowly walked for a taxi. I got alot of questions for that smart alec in the lab. Ace could have killed me if he wanted to!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope it was good! ^_^ I thought it was kinda cute for Kaoru to fight to protect Butch! :P Anyways, Next chapie is back to all of them but focuses just a lil more on the greens again. :D:D So enjoy reading and REVIEW PLEASE! C:<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**YES! I was right! My computer is going to let me post some more so i should get typing! lol :D:D So enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V<strong>

I took Butch inside the Professor's gate and entered straight into the lab without knocking. No one was right there in the lab yet so i helped Butch to the couch. He kept holding his side so i hope he didnt break any ribs or something.

"So you think this Professor won't mind that he is helping out a Rowdy ruff?" Butch grinned. I glared at him.

"He shouldn't mind if i explain." I say bored. I walk into the hall way and come back. "Here's a phone, you should call your brothers and invite them over" He nods.

"Okay" He says trying to sit up.

"I'm going to find the professor" I say walking away. I went past two rooms and heard Ken in his room. I opened the door and found him playing with toy cars.  
>He jumped in place.<p>

"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING KAORU?" He screamed.

"Ha, toy cars! Little kid, i'm looking for the professor" I say. He glares at me.

"He is two doors down" He grumbles. I slam the door shut and walk straight to the room.

"PROFESSOR!" I yelled. He comes running out.

"Oh Kaoru i didnt notice you came" He says. I smiled.

"Of course you didnt" I sigh. "I need you to do me a favor" His eyes widened.

"A favor? Okay" He says still shocked.

"I need you to help Butch out, like heal him until he's better" I say folding my arms.

"HELP A ROWDY RUFF?" He yells out. I slap my hand over his mouth.

"He's being different" I say confused. "Ugh anyways just do it? He isnt as evil as before"

"Fine" He says walking down the hall with me. I almost screamed when i seen Boomer and Brick there too. They looked beat up, especially Brick. His side was bleeding.

"Woah that was fast" I say looking at Butch. He halfway smiled. Brick looked pissed off and Boomer was worried.

"Kaoru!"  
>I turn around and see Momoko and Miyako run into the doorway.<p>

"Momo? Miyako?" I said confused.

"Yes Brick i followed you" Momo said coming in front of me.

"What the hell happened to you girls?" I asked.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins" Miyako said quietly.

"Sedusa" Momo said glancing at Brick.

"And who did this to Butch?" Brick demanded almost scaring me with the raise in his voice.

"Ace did this" I said and Butch's face became angry. I didnt know that he didnt know who did it either.

"I'll kill him for this" Brick said with Boomer trying to calm him down.

"We were lucky for the PPGZ helping us out" Boomer said smiling. Brick stared at him and Butch looked disgusted.

"Like i needed Buttercup's help" Butch snorted. Miyako fell to the ground anime style with Momo. I was steaming up. What the... i mean why the hell?

"Don't talk about the PPGZ like that. Be kind they helped you at all" I said turning away from him in my seat. Now im mad as hell. I got hurt for NOTHING.

"Okay i'll fix you right up Brick, you need to probably stay over night. " Professor said. "Idk bout you Butch i'll have to look at the damage."

"I hope you guys will be okay" Miyako smiled sweetly. Boomer smiled back.

"I'll go make some snacks." Momo said. She passed me and whispered in my ear. "I already told our parents we were staying the night here"

"Ugh whatever" I say. Momo then pulled me and Miyako with her to the kitchen. "Hey Momo what the hell?"

"Language Kaoru-san" Miyako scolded. "Whats up Momo-san?"

"Okay like Sedusa was using freaking daggers! And her aura was darker than black!" Momo said is a hissed voice.

"Ace's aura was more black too, and he was faster than me!" I said irritated.

"Well Fuzzy's little temper isnt so _little_ anymore" Miyako said sadly.

"We can ask the professor later i guess" Momo said crossing her arms. She went to the fridge and grabbed cupcakes. Miyako grabbed some juices.

"Let's go back and check on them!" Miyako cheered. I groaned as we walked back in there. Butch was smiling at me. He wanted me to sit by him and for some reason i did.

"Professor said i have broken ribs" He tells me. I was afraid of that. "I'll have to stay in here for awhile" He looks very upset.

"Dont worry. You'll heal and be good as new" I say. I'm not good at crap like this.

"I wont be able to play soccer" He says with extreme dislike and sadness. He looks depressed and i sorta feel bad. Okay i actually do feel bad and kinda responsible. If i wasnt hanging out with him, Ace would never have gotten that jealous.

"Oh, Butch i'm so sorry to hear that" Miyako says sitting beside me.

"Its whatever" He says not looking any bit happier.

"When your better bro, we can go get Ace for this" Boomer says smiling kinda evil like. Creepy.

"I'd like that" Butch says grinning. Brick slammed his fist on the coffee table.

"Not as much as i would" Brick grits through his teeth. Then he walks out into the hallway. Boomer was about to go after him.

"Wait Boomer" Momo says. "I'll go cheer him up!" With that she follows Brick. That's funny she would NEVER offer to do that. Does she like him?

"Butch is there anything i can get you?" I asked.

"No, but can you stay right there tho... like dont go anywhere?" He asked me. I stare at him for a minute.

"Fine, but when i have to pee im leaving you" I grinned. I hear him laugh but he quickly groans in pain.

"I cant stand it when someones in alot of pain" Miyako said covering her eyes. She started to cry to. "What could make those things so mad to do this?" Boomer takes this opportunity to hug Miyako to comfort her. I grinned at this. I know that Boomer likes Miyako and that was a smart move.

"Don't worry Miyako-chan, they will pay for hurting my brothers" Boomer said. She drys her tears and stares at me.

"Your okay tho, right Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asks me. Butch looks at me.

"I'm fine, you?" I said.

"I feel okay" She smiles. She looks down at her lap and starts to shiver.

"Ugh i feel horrible." Boomer says rubbing his forehead. He looks super pale.

"Nothing was your fault Boomer" Miyako said looking up at him.

"I think he means sick kinda feeling Miyako" Butch says. "You okay bro?"

"I dont know" He says taking his jacket off. "I just feel so warm, here's my jacket Miyako-chan"

"Oh um thanks Boomer" She says putting it on and zipping it. "This feels much better"

**Momoko's P.O.V (While this was happening)**

I got up and followed Brick after he stormed off. Butch looked downright like he was brought from a grave. Boomer looked sick. I was still worried about Brick's stab wound.

"Brick! Wait up!" I said following him outside. He was sitting on the steps looking in pain. He was holding the stab wound. I sat beside him. "You reopened it" He looks at me still mad.

"I'll be fine, i dont care" He says looking down. He was holding his fists.

"Okay Brick" I say. "I may not know you long but i can tell why your mad" He looks at me in the eyes. "Your mad because you think its your fault, and its not" He looks away even more upset.

"It IS my fault" He says. "Who's the oldest brother? Who's the leader of the RRBZ?"

"You are but-"

"So its all my fault that Butch is hurt, if i was a better leader it wouldnt have happened" He yells.

"Brick, you had know idea that those monsters were stronger, you didnt know that your brothers would run into them" I explain. He still looks upset over it.

"I could have done something" He says standing up. i stand up with him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Brick Jojo, listen to me." I say raising my voice. "You havent gaven up on them yet, you still protect them and its not like they are dead, so stop beating yourself up! It sure isnt helping them in there any. How can they know what to do or be reassured when you are too busy being depressed over something that couldnt be helped?" His eyes widened. Then he started to smile.

"Your quite a girl Momoko" Brick says still smiling. "Thanks that made me sorta better" He hugs me.

"Thanks Brick, i'm happy to help in any way that i can!" I cheer. He laughs and i think he forgot about the pain in his side.

"I like you Momoko" He says in my ear. I felt my face burning. But suddenly...

"BOOOOMER!" I heard Miyako's horrific screaming. I felt the blood drain from my face and Brick let me go. He looked at my face worried.

"Boomer?" He said worried. He started to run inside and i ran after him. Oh god! What happened in there?

**Miyako's P.O.V (Before she screams)**

"Don't worry Butch" Kaoru says comforting Butch which shocked me a little. "I'll make sure that the coach doesnt take you off the team!" He looks at her and still looks depressed.

"How will you do that?" He asks. I looked at Boomer who was holding his stomach. He looked nauseous.

"If that kick you off, then ill quit the team" Kaoru said looking a little shocked after saying it. I fell out of my chair at that. Im at loss for words. SPORTS MEAN EVERYTHING TO KAORU-CHAN! And she is willing to give that up for Butch? SHE LIKES HIM I BET!

"Wow Kaoru that pretty big" Butch says.

"Yeah, Boomer are you going to live?" Kaoru jokes looking at him. He nods and takes a deep breath/

"Seriously are you okay man?" Butch asked fidgeting in the bed. I hope he doesnt need his jacket back.

"I'll be okay, my chest just hurts thats all" Boomer says smiling a little. Butch grins.

"Take the pain like a man Boomer" He says. "Your such a wimp"

"Butch i'm not in the mood" Boomer glares. "I'm no wimp." I yawn and stretch my arms in the air. That's when i felt something weird on my back. I turned to try o find it while they argued.

"Oh yes you are" Butch jokes. "You couldnt hurt a fly if it bothered you"

"I could to" He says rubbing his neck. "My back hurts."

"Cause all you do is stand around all day" Butch laughs a little. Kaoru laughs too.

"I actually do _good_ deeds" Boomer growled back. "Quit acting like i'm nothing to the team Butch, arguing with me isnt impressing Kaoru" Butch and Kaoru blushed. I giggled. Butch was trying to impress her that way. I found a spot on the jacket covered in blood. It was on the back of it. My eyes widened when my hand was a bit bloody from rubbing it. I whip my head around at Boomer who is all whoozy.

"B-boomer!" I say standing up. "You jacket has blood on the back" I said showing it. He looks at it confused and dazed. Somethings not right.

"Hah so your first and actual battle wound-" Before Butch could finish teasing him, Boomer collapses on the floor without moving and there was blooding oozing from his back.

"BOOMER!" Butch yelled but couldnt get up. Kaoru was yelling for the professor. I knelt beside him shaking him a little.

"BOOOOMER!" I screamed horrified. I start o cry. I was riding on his back the whole time. Which means it wasnt as bad until i rode on it. Its my fault!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omg that was interesting and i was the one writing it! O.o Anyways if you notice, Blossom was the main one who was all against hanging out with the RRBZ but she's the first to fall for one. Shocking enough about Kaoru to! Anyways i hope you liked it! :D:D REVIEW PLEASE! I love to get peoples opinion on the story!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**YAY! Thanks for the reviews! Its makes me so happy even if its a little :) Here is more which will be more of all of them again! :) Mainly a little more of blues...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brick's<strong>_** P.O.V****  
><strong>

OMG NO! NO! I run into the lab again after i hear Miyako scream out Boomer's name. What the hell happened now? Momo and I ran into the doorway and say Boomer on the tile floor on his stomach with Butch going crazy to get off hte bed, Kaoru trying to get him to stop moving, and Miyako crying and shake Boomer telling him to open his eyes.**  
><strong>

"BOOMER!" I yelled running to his side. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"He just complained a-about his back and he collapsed" Miyako explained rubbing her eyes.

"He's breathing but not moving" Kaoru said angrily. **"PROFESSOR GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" **

"Okay lets everyone calm down" Momo said freaking out. She runs to the back of the counter and grabbed some bandages and cleaning medicine.

"Miyako never mentioned he was hurt" Butch growled in his bed.

"I-i-i didnt know he was either" She said crying more. I clenched my fists. Momo came to my side and asked us to help sit him up.

"Butch dont get out of that bed or ill kill you" Kaoru growled. I almost laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. She took of his shirt and you could see all the blood. I winced and looked away.

"OH MY-!" Miyako yelled through tears. She couldnt take it anymore and ran outside crying.

"Let her cool off Kaoru" Momo said starting to clean his wounds. I helped her. Kaoru nods and sits back on Butch's bed.

"Who did that to Boomer?" Butch said. His eyes twitched. Momo looked up at me.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins" Momo said tearing up. Why was she crying?

"He better like the idea of living in h-"

"I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH SOMETHING!" The Professor yelled with a handful of medicine.

"BOUT TIME!" Butch yelled. The Professor looked at Boomer shocked.

"Thats -thats alot of blood" He said. "Momoko, Brick, Put him on the bed beside Butch" We nodded.

"You better be able to help him" I growled. I crossed my arms when we laid him down.

"I will Brick" Professor says. "Where's Miyako?" Kaoru gets up and walks over to Boomer also.

"She ran outside crying" Kaoru said. She touched Boomer's back. "Poor guy, he's a nice one too" I glanced at her like she thought we lost him or something.

"Um professor..." Momo said freaking out. I glanced at her and then to Boomer. I freaked out too. WHAT THE HELL?

"OMG!" Kaoru yelled drawing her hand back. Boomer's back wound glowed green and started to close up and heal. Butch's mouth went wide and i stared at Kaoru. I heard some yawing and whip my head to Boomer. He was sitting up and stretching.

"That was a great nap" He smiled. I was down right confused. Momo and the Professor fell to the ground (anime style)

"BOOMER!" Me and Butch yelled in happiness. At least he's okay.

"Yes?" He says confused.

"Dude are you okay?" Butch asked.

"Oh yea" He said his eyes shocked. "My back... doesnt hurt anymore"

"Your welcome?" Kaoru said shocked. "Um...urm... must have been your new medicine professor"

"I did make some for instant recovery, i didnt think it would work" He smiled. Oh i thought it was just her touch.

"Well thanks" He smiled. "Wheres Miyako?" Kaoru and Momo stood in shock.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT MIYAKO!" They yelled. "WHAT KIND OF BEST FRIENDS ARE WE?" I kinda laughed. Boomer stand up.

"Outside i believe" I said smirking. Suddenly she comes in still sniffing and teary.

"Miyako-chan!" Boomer cheers just by seeing her. Ugh this is disgusting lovey-dovey crap.

"BOOMER!" Miyako says shocked. "How did you heal so fast?"

"Professor's instant healing medicine" He says smiling.

"Well im so glad your okay!" She smiles. "You scared me!"

"Ugh!" Butch says. "Then give me some medicine like that too! Or does no one care that im hurt as well?" Everyone stopped and sweat dropped. But me and Boomer can tell, his feelings a lil hurt.

"Of course we care" I say. Then i turn to the Professor. "Give him some then." The professor looked at Kaoru and then at Momo. Kaoru went back over to Butch while the professor started giving him medicine. Kaoru put her hand on his chest.

"You'll be okay butch" She grins. He looks at her and then at the Professor. Suddenly his chest and head glowed green and it healed instantly. Wow!

"How can you even make medicine like that?" I wondered out loud.

"Who cares!" Butch cheered jumping up. "NOTHING HURTS ANYMORE! I CAN PLAY SOCCER!" Kaoru just smiled and walked over to Momo and Miyako. They both stared at her.

"Kaoru we need to talk to you!" Momo said staring. "Just us girls" We raised our eyebrows.

"Hey wait" Boomer said.

"Whats up? What can't you tell us?" Butch asked. I just kept quiet.

"Just stuff" Miyako said smiling. They pulled Kaoru into the kitchen type room. I turned around and galnce at my brothers with a evil smile.

"Let's take this chance for revenge bros" I said smirking. Boomer looked at me.

"No Brick" He said. "They are too strong for us, without powers we cant do it"

"We can do it!" Butch growls. I stop them both.

"Wait, Boomer's right..." I said sighing. "Look what just _one_ of them did to each of us for gods sake" Boomer nods and Butch looks down.

"I wish i had powers" Butch grinned.

"Yeah that would be so sweet" Boomer agreed.

_**Miyako's**_** P.O.V**

We were in the kitchen while the guys talked. I can't believe what i saw.

"Kaoru, did you?-"

"Yes, i think i did" She says looking confused. She looked at her hand.

"You healed him just by touching the wound!" I said.

"Wait you healed Boomer?" Miyako said shocked.

"Yea, all i did was touch the wound" She says.

"Kaoru!" Miyako cheered hugging her. "You must have found your special power!"

"Special power?" Kaoru echoed.

"Yeah, like my bow and Bubbles can talk to animals" I smiled. "GENIUS!" Miyako giggled.

"Guys, Ace is being weird" Kaoru told us. "He looks at me as if he wants to kidnap me and elope." I went wide eyed.

"Ewwww..." We said.

"Well be careful when your Kaoru" I said protectively.

"Well duh!" Kaoru grinned. I smiled. Everyone is okay thanks to Kaoru!

"Let's go back to the boys" Miyako says. We smile at her evilly.

"Why so hurried to get back to Boomer?" We teased. "You like him!"

"N-n-no!" Miyako said turning red. I stop for a minute and I stop Kaoru.

"You know i went to comfort Brick" I say. We nod. "Well he told me he likes me" I turned red.

"A rowdyruff likes you!" Kaoru almost yelled.

"Its not so bad girls" I say smiling. "Can we just go back?"

"Yeah just forget it" Kaoru says as we walked back into the lab room.

"So Kaoru, what did you girls talk about?" Butch smirks. He puts his arm around her. She grins at him.

"How much i dont like you" She teases removing his arm. I laughed. So did Brick and Boomer.

"Burn" Brick laughed. Butch glanced at him.

"I dont see you trying" Butch grins looking at me. I blush a little. Why me...?

"Anyways..." Brick says annoyed. Professor comes in.

"Boy's you should stay here just in case something goes wrong with the medicine" He says. Butch was going to protest but Brick already agreed. "Its only for tonight"

"Thanks Professor" Miyako said.

"But you guys need to be careful in this place" I said. Brick smirks at me.

"Dont worry over me Momo i can take care of myself" He flirts. I look the other way. Why now?

"OH i almost forgot!" Professor said. He went to a cabinet and pulled out some flowers. I mean alot of them too. O_o "Miyako some of these came for you!"  
>She grabs them.<p>

"Umm from who?" She asks. The boys looked wide eyed.

"Who else?" Professor says surprised. "Its from Taka-chan" She gasps.

"But he doesnt-"

"He has a girlfriend?" Boomer says looking at Miyako with hurt in his eyes. Uh oh... Kaoru bit her lip at the situation too.

"i'm not his girlfriend" Miyako says upset. She threw the flowers away too, much to all of our surprise.

"Then why did he send flowers?" Boomer says confused.

"Liek she said, she isnt his girlfriend, but he wishes" Kaoru laughs. I laughed with her. This is sooo true.

"Wait who is the other flowers for?" Butch asked. "Tell me its for Kaoru and ill shoot myself." Kaoru stared at him with disbelief.

"Oh right, its for you Momoko" He says. I blushed. Brick glared at the flowers which i loved his jealously i cant help it.

"From Sakumoto" I said reading the tag. I felt extremely uncomfortable having these when Brick just told me he liked me...

"I'll throw those away for you" Brick said happily. His brothers laughed. I giggled. Sakumoto is a cheater... so why not? I gave him the flowers and he threw them away.

"So what now?" Boomer asks.

"OH GOD!" Butch yells. We looked at him worried. But he had a movie in his hands smiling. "ZOMBIE LAND!" O_O!

"Omg ewww" Miyako and Boomer squealed. I laughed so fricken hard with Kaoru and Butch. Brick was in shock.

"A movie?" Brick smirked. "Boomer you sissy"

"ILL WATCH IT! IM NOT AFRAID" He yells defensively. Miyako giggled.

"i dont like killing stuff" She says.

"Well im not watching Barbie in the Diamond Castle if thats what your thinking" Butch teased. Miyako glared at him. Me and Kaoru almost chocked on air.

"SHE GLARED!" We said together. "YOU MADE MIYAKO GLARE!" They looked shocked.

"Ha, easy enough! She seriously is a pigtailed barbie!" Butch laughed. She glances at the ground embarrassed.

"Enough Butch" Boomer glared.

"Okay okay, i dont want to make you angry..." He says stopping.

"Thanks Boomer" Miyako smiled. "Fine ill watch the movie with you guys... but i wont like it" She laughed with us.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I'll make the popcorn!"

"Ill get the cokes!" Brick yelled. We ran into the kitchen and i grabbed the bag and stuffed it in the microwave. Brick went to the fridge and grabbed 6 cokes. He sets them on hte table and walks to me.

"Hey Momoko" He says grinning. I turned around.

"Yes?" I said trying not to blush.

"I just thought of something" He says smiling. "In comics, the hero gets a kiss" I turned red at the last word.

"Well i-" Before i could finish he lifts my chin up and kisses me on the lips. He stole my first kiss! A ROWDY RUFF! HE- HE KISSED ME!

"Hey whats taking so long in there?" Kaoru yelled. I instantly pulled away blushing hard and grabbed the popcorn. Brick grabbed me hand.

"Wait Momoko" He says grabbing the cokes. "I really do like you... dont you like me?"

"Well yes..." I said. What can i say i dont wanna hurt him...

"Then you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked. I stared hard to see if he's serious. No guy has ever asked me out and kissed ME!

"Yes" I smiled. I cannot believe this. A guy actually really likes me! I cannot tell the girls. "Just dont tell the girls, make sure your brothers dont tell them either"

"Okay" He cheers as we walked back into the room. They pressed the play button as we handed out the stuff. This is going to be one hard secret.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Omg sorry about the mistake on the last chapter... I meant Momoko's P.O.V obviously sry :( And omg my friend is going to start typing stories now! :D:D YES! Anyways enjoy this chapie! ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>_

I found out when i woke up the next morning that i fell asleep before the movie ended. But i smirked when i noticed Kaoru sleeping on my arm. I guess ill have to wait until she wakes up. I seen Boomer sitting up on the couch next to Miyako who was still asleep. Brick was also awake.

"So none of hte girls woke up yet?" Brick asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Umm as you can see... not really" I laughed quietly. Brick frowned while Boomer chuckled.

"No need to be a smart ass" Brick said. He glances at Momoko who was waking up. She blushed when she seen him and i cocked an eyebrow. "Good Morning" Brick was smiling.

"G-good morning" She answered. Kaoru yawned and open her eyes to stretch.

"Good morning Kaoru-chan" I teased. She blushed hard and slapped my face. I laughed. "At least the reaction wasnt as bad as my first.

"What was that?" Miyako said as her eyes shot open.

"Ummm... Kaoru just slapped Butch" Momoko sweat dropped. Miyako did too.

"How the hell was i asleep no your arm" She yelled embarrassed.

"You crawled up to him when he fell asleep-" Boomer said until she threw a pillow at his face.

"Shut up Boomer!" Kaoru yelled. Momoko and Miyako laughed.

"Oh hey, you guys want breakfast? We need to hurry to get to school!" Momoko smiled.

"Sure, OOOO wait pancakes?" Boomer cheered.

"Sure why not?" Momoko giggled.

"Oh Momo ill come help you!" Miyako said getting up. Kaoru stood up and glared at me.

"And i will too, just so i wont be in here" She said.

"Aww Kaoru-chan dont be like that" I smirked. She blushed.

"Shut it Butch! Dont act familiar with me!" She yelled in my face. The girls grabbed her and went into the kitchen.

"Okay Brick, why are you so weird?" Boomer asked out of the blue. I died out laughing.

"What the hell?" Brick asked.

"I meant, why are you acting weird...? With Momoko?" He asked again. I put one hand on my mouth to try and stop laughing but i couldnt and they stared at me.

"Oh that...i asked her out" Brick said blushing.

"WHAT!" Me and Boomer yelled. (I stopped laughing at that) Brick blushed.

"I admitted my feelings and asked her out...and she said yes" He said smiling.

"AAAAHH THAT EASY?" Boomer cried. I stared at him.

"Yes, and you should try that with Miyako maybe?" Brick stated. "Oh yeah dont tell the girls, they dont know and for some reason Momo doesnt want them too."

"Because Kaoru would kill her for it i bet" I said chuckling.

"But whats wrong with us?" Boomer asked confused. "They distant themselves from us as much as they can"

"Oh well... maybe its a hint?" I smirked. Boomer laughed at that. Momoko ran out with pancakes and Kaoru had syrup, Miyako had orange juice.

"Chocolate pancakes!" Momoko cheered setting them down on the table. She handed us all plates and forks.

"I got the syrup if you want some" Kaoru smiled. Miyako poured us some orange juice and handed to us all.

"Thanks" We said.

"Your welcome" She smiled. We were all eating know until i noticed the time then i sweat dropped.

"We should get ready... like now" I said. They turned to the clock and started yelling.

"OMG! I GOTTA REDO MY HAIR!" Miyako yelled running upstairs.

"I GOTTA GET MY SOCCER BALL!" Kaoru screamed running away.

"I GOTTA GET MY OUTFIT AND SCHOOL BOOKS!" Momoko cried running through the hall. We sweat dropped twice.

" Oh yeah guys..." Boomer said. "The professor gave me something!" we turned to him. I stuffed my face with another pancake. Man these are good!

"What is it Boomer?" Brick asked. Boomer gave us a bag. In my bag i pulled out some black pants with ripped holes, green shoes, and black tank and a green hoodie.

"SWEET!" I yelled. "What did you guys get?" Brick pulled his out and stared at it with much approval.

"I got a red short sleeve shirt, ripped at the ends with red shoes and nice blue jeans with black and red knuckle gloves" Brick smirked.

"I got a blue long sleeve shirt, ripped at the ends with blue shoes and nice blue jeans too!" Boomer cheered. I got up and ran into the bathroom. I pulled my hair down and put on my outfit, then i used hair jell and spiked my hair up. How fucking awesome! When i come out i see Boomer used jell to spike his hair at the tips making it look better, same with Brick except he used some on his bangs after putting on his hat.

"Lets just wait on the girls now!" Boomer said smiling.

"GIRLS! HURRY UP WE ARE READY!" I yelled upstairs. Then we leaned against the door.

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

We ran up to our rooms after picking our outfits. I forgot about the cute clothes the professor let us buy! Saving the world has its rewards! :D :D

"GIRLS! HURRY UP WE ARE READY!" We heard Butch yell from downstairs. I already had my outfit on i was curling my pigtails.

"Wow already?" Kaoru said.

"I wonder what they are wearing?" I said shocked.

"I think that the boys got clothes from the Professor" Momoko stated pulling her head through her shirt. I gasped.

"What a cute outfit Momoko!" I cheered. She wore a very long white tank top with a hot pink mini shirt on top of it. She wore a matching hot pink skirt and she had dark pink flats.

"Thanks Miyako! But yours is super cute!" She winked. I giggled and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue tank top that compliments my curves, and a darker blue long sleeve shit that ties at my boobs,with a matching blue skirt to go with. I had blue flip flops. I also tied to cute blue ribbons in my pigtails.

"Thanks!" I smiled big. Kaoru sweat dropped twice.

"Well mine is okay..." She said looking in the mirror. "Doesn't it look okay?" I was shocked. She never cared what she looked like, and she didnt care about our opinion on her outfits.

"Of course it does!" Momoko practically screamed. I evaluated her. She had a black tank top that also showed off her new curves, a green low cut shirt (its matched her eyes), black skinny jeans and matching green boot that i made her pull over them. Me and Momoko were squealing and jumping up into the air.

"STUNNING! YAY! YOU LOOK SUPER CUTE!" I said smiling. I gave her the peace sign. She laughed and looked at herself.

"YOU GIRLS TAKE TOO LONG!" You could hear Brick teasing. Momoko blushed after she finished putting light pink lip gloss on. I put clear gloss on and blue eyeshadow, eyeliner. Momoko and a light pink eyeshadow and she had eyeliner on. I grabbed Kaoru when she tried to walk out.

"Make up!" I cheered and she tried to run. I sighed. "Momoko..."

"Got it!" She said making Kaoru sit down. "Deal with it Kaoru! That outfit is too cute not to wear at least eyeliner and eyeshadow. She frowned.

"Omg after this no more bugging me about make-up in the future!" She yelled. We squealed and nodded. I grabbed the glittering green eyeshadow and put some on. While i was doing eyeliner Momoko secretly put a cute green pin in her hair that was a skull and cross bones.

"Perfection Miyako!" Momoko cheered hugging me. I smiled at Kaoru and she laughed.

"Come on or the guys will die down there" She joked. We grabbed our bags and walked out the door and down the steps. I blushed when i seen Boomer up against the wall. He looked super hot, like those guys in magazines. I only blushed more. I seen Kaoru blushing too and Momoko was blushing more than the three of us combined! O.o

"Finally!" The boys said grabbing our hands and opening the door to walk out. I blushed EVEN more! Aaaahh i cant stop. I bet i look like a blushing blue tomato! Boomer eventually let go of my hand to open the gates with Butch but Brick was still holding Momoko's hand and she had stopped blushing some what. I was shocked to she her smiling at him.

"Come on Kaoru-chan" Butch grinned pushing the gates open. "Ladies first" Kaoru grinned too and just stood there.

"Whatcha waitin for?" Boomer asked looking at her.

"Im waiting for you ladies to go first" She said automatically laughing with me and Momoko trailing behind. Boomer blushed and Butch just started laughing.

"Sorry, we'll go first so you MEN can go last!" Butch laughed jumping out of the gate. Boomer laughed too and walked out with Brick following them. He still had Momoko's hand. Kaoru stopped laughing and frowned.

"I'm not a man" Kaoru said walking out of the gate with me. I sweat dropped.

"um me either... i only walked out last because i was laughing so much" I said giggling. We continued walking to school. We were talking about life, random things that popped up and school. We laughed and it seemed like we were real good friends. I hope we can be though, i really do!

"Once we hit that gate we shall be fighting off guys" Kaoru laughed while poking me. I blushed and looked at Momoko. She sweat dropped.

"No dont worry, they wont bother ya" Boomer smiled. He was walking in the middle with me beside him and beside Brick.

"She was exaggerating" I said sweat dropping. She is making it sound like i have alot of guys that like me. It isnt alot of guys!

"Oh no im not" She whispered and Butch chuckled. I blushed and looked down at the ground. We opened the gate and people stared at us. Especially at Kaoru. She was getting alot of attention. I grinned.

"Ha, attentions on you Kaoru-san!" I giggled. She frowned at me and got hte angry symbol.

"Its only because... YOU GUYS DRESSED ME UP!" she yelled at me and Momoko. We kept walking past the lockers and into Miss Keene's room. We sat at our regular seats and i noticed my notebook wasnt in my bag.

"Oh great" I muttered laying my head on my desk. Suddenly i seen something out of the corner of my eye. Boomer was standing beside my desk with a cute smile on his face and he was handing my notebook.

"It fell out, here you are Miyako-chan!" He smiled. I smiled big and pretty.

"Thanks Boomer!" I cheered. I grabbed it from his hands but when i touched his hands he blushed alot. Huh?

"Oh better get to my seat!" He said very fast. He walked to his seat (two seats in front on me now) and avoided my questioning look. I looked at Brick who was beside Blossom (on my left), he was beside Kaoru who was at the window and Butch was sitting in front of her.

"Good Morning Class!" Miss Keene said coming in front of the class. "I hope you all had a good weekend" Some people cheered some didnt say anything. I smiled. "Okay well lets start with our English assignment. Everyone keep this book!" She came to each desk handing us the book, Romeo and Juliet. Then she gave a clipboard to Himeko. I almost forgot about her! o: Her dress is kinda ugly though... no offense to her.

"Whats this for?" Himeko asked. I sweat dropped. She sounds so demanding all the time...

"Everyone, write your book number down and your name, pass it around!" She said. I looked at my number. I got number 22... I sighed. This is going to be a weird day, i can tell!

_**Lunchtime... Kaoru's P.O.V ** _

I met up with the RRBZ in the lunchroom, we just had to wait for Momoko and Miyako. Today's was either pizza or a ham and cheese sandwich. I went with the pizza... So did the boys. We foudn our seats where we sat last time. Maybe those dumb ass guys wont come to make fun of Boomer again. I saw Momoko and Miyako enter the lunchroom together and waved them down. Momoko wne tin line and Miyako came and sat down with us.

"Hey Miyako" I said snacking on a huge piece of pizza.

"Hello there guys!" She smiled. She glanced at the pizza and looked away.

"What? Dont like meat?" Butch teased. She blushed a lil.

"Its not that... i love some meats... i dont like those sausages on the pizza" She said. I laughed at her. Momoko suddenly sat down beside Brick instead of the seat i had saved her beside me. I cocked my head. Somethings up with that...

"Your totally missing out on the pizza Miyako!" Momoko said with heart eyes. Brick and Butch laughed. Boomer seemed too quiet.

"Do you not like meats too Boomer?" I asked.

"Hey i like SOME meats!" Miyako yelled in the background.

"I like only some types of em..." He admitted eating some pizza. "I dont mind this..."

"Do you not feel good Boomer?" Miyako asked glancing at him. He blushed and avoided her glance.

"I feel fine" Boomer said trying to smile. I grinned at him.

"Well im going to go get a-" Miyako got cut off by our compactors beeping in our bags.

"Whats that?" The boys asked. We freaked out.

"Our pagers!" Momoko said. "Come on girls we gotta go!" Brick grabbed her hand.

"Wait, is something wrong?" He asked concerned. What should we come up with now? Momoko looked at us for help.

"This pager means something is wrong with my grandma! We are just going to the girls bathroom to call her!" Miyako said pretending to be upset.

"Oh..." Is all they said with a shocked expression. We smiled at Miyako and ran out of the lunchroom to the bathroom. No one else was in there. We took out our compactors and flipped them open.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

We looked at the screen and saw images of Mojo... again!

"Of course" I groaned.

"You know... this isnt surprising anymore" Blossom sighed. Bubbles giggled.

"Lets just get this over with, its another easy fight!" She cheered. We smiled at her and nodded. We then flew out a window and flew to the city.

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

When the girls left because of their pagers i became even more upset. Poor Miyako, i wonder whats wrong with her grandma?

"Well thats always weird" Brick sighed looking at his lunch.

"I know right?" Butch said wondering. "If its Miyako grandma then why did Momo and Kaoru's pagers go off?" I stared at them. hey have a point. Suddenly Brick's bag vibrated.

"What do ya want?" Brick said answering his cell phone.

"Hey i didnt get to bring mine!" I pouted. Butch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey dudes its Mojo" Brick said grinning.

"Whats wrong with Mama?" I asked.

"Wow he says the PPGZ are coming after him, he wants our help" He said. Butch smirks evilly, Brick looks liek he is happy about it too, but me... for some reason i have conflicting emotions about tihs. Btu when i think about it. Bubbles tried to kill me! Twice... i sweat dropped.

"Let's help him Bros" Butch said. We nodded and i stopped.

"Lets leave a note for the girls." I said. Butch grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down.

"Lets go now" Brick said smirking. We grinned and followed him out of the door. I dont know why but i feel something charging up inside me. It feels like... well exactly like lightening...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! ;D Soon ima update my other story and comment on my friends story when she posts it! She made her account and her name is BuBbLeZxBoOmEr so keep a watch out for <strong>_

_**her stories cause she is using one of my characters from my other story and she is a pretty good writer too! :D:D Okay have a good summer you guys! LOVE YA! PEACE!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ooo i bet you guys are gunna love this chapie! ;D I just came back from da beach!:3 So now i will type more to this story so...ENJOYS! :D:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>_

We flew around in the air trying to find Mojo when i spotted him at the park.

"Girls! Down there at the park!" I yelled to them. They glanced down and we all saw Mojo in another robot throwing trash at people. UGH!

"Well lets go! I cant wait to kick his ass" Buttercup grinned.

"Buttercup your not supposed to curse around kids tho" Bubbles scolded. Buttercup huffed and i stopped them.

"Dont ya think we should savor or energy?" I sighed. They nodded at each other and we flew to the ground where we landed in the middle of the park. I glanced around, people screaming and running around. This is more like a zoo than a park... "Bubbles, can you try and tell the people to leave? Get as many people out as you can!" Bubbles looked around and got her weapon out.

"Okay Blossom, ill try!" She smiled. She jumps in the air and i look at Buttercup. She grinned and i grinned back.

"Let's go get em leader girl" Buttercup laughs. I nodded and we flew straight for Mojo.

"AHH THE POWERPUFFS, MOJO!" Mojo screams. He starts pressing buttons like crazy and all these rockets came out.

"WOAH!" I yelled dodging some. "CUPCAKE EXTREME!" I hit some rockets before they hit anybody.

"Holy crap!" Buttercup almost cussed. She hit about 3 of them and she got hit by one.

"Buttercup are you okay!" I said flying next to her. She smiled.

"Yup, this is why i love our uniforms, not the skirts part tho" She commented. I giggled.

"Yes! Direct hit, Mojo!" Mojo laughs evilly coming in front of us. I pull Buttercup up and we ready our weapons but he already blasted some more at us.

"BALLOON CATCHER!" Bubbles giggled catching the rockets. It blew up in the bubbles and it popped.

"Ahhh no, Mojo!" Mojo cried. Bubbles landed in front of us.

"Girls! Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes, Buttercup just got hit" I said as she helped us back up.

"Thanks for the save Bubbles" Buttercup smiled and then we all flew up in the air. Bubbles flew to his right, Buttercup to his left and me in front.

"Here we go with this again Mojo jojo! SHOOTING YO YO!" I yelled hitting his robot head on. "Bubbles!"

"Just stop with all this crime Mojo! BUBBLE POPPER!" She yelled knocking his robot over. "Buttercup!"

"I'm really getting tired of you Mojo, this is for hitting me! HYPERSONIC SWING!" She yelled blasting Mojo into the sky. We all giggled as he flew into the air.

"YOU'LL SEE, MOJO! SOMEONE WILL AVENGE ME, MOJO!" He yelled. I cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Oh! I need to get back to school, Brick will be waiting for me! I still cant believe i got a boyfriend!

"Hey hags!" We turned around and gasped when we saw the Rowdyruff boys in front of us. But what the heck is wrong with Boomer? He is all blue glowing...

"Rowdyruff boys?" I said stupidly. Brick smirked evilly.

"Yea hag its us" He said. I'm so confused... but arent they good... are they going to attack us? They dont have powers!

"Ugh what do you stupid little boys want?" Buttercup yelled. I covered her mouth and Bubbles gasped.

"Um... " Bubbles sweat dropped. The boys were furious. Then suddenly Boomer lifted his hand and shot lightening at Buttercup and it almost hit Bubbles. Buttercup flew back to the building.

"BUTTERCUP!" Me and Bubbles yelled. Bubbles was on the ground from dodging it and so was I. We looked back over to the boys and they were shocked, especially Boomer.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I growled at Boomer.

"Y-you guys arent supposed to have powers" Bubbles stared.

"Well if he can do that... then i can do this!" Brick grinned lifting his hand up. Fire came out and hit Bubbles direct on and she went into the air and landed on the same building as Buttercup.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled. What... what do i do? I flew in the air and flew to them but Brick got in my way. WHAT THE HELL!

"Hey lookie here! I can fly too" Brick said amazed. "And your fighting me Blossy"

"Dont call me Blossy!" I yelled. I noticed Butch and Boomer flying to the building. "Wait!-" I tried flying after them but Brick kicked me to the ground and punched me in the stomach.

"I told you your fighting me!" He smirked. "Now that i have powers i can defeat you!" I cried.

"H-how do you have powers?" I choked out.

"Idk must have always had them... then again... i have no idea" Brick grinned. He picked me up by my outfit and lifted me in the air.

_**Buttercup's P.O.V (At same time)  
><strong>_

Ugh what the hell happened? I opened my eyes and see blood oozing out of some cuts on my back and one off my cheek. My head hurts and so does my back. I sit up and remember Boomer shooting something at me. When the fuck did they get powers? I look beside me and see Bubbles laying on her back holding her stomach, it was burned and looked bad.

"Bubbles!" I said forgetting what hurt and crawled over to her. "What happened?" I was pissed now.

"B-brick shot f-f-fire at me" Bubbles choked out. I looked over to spot him but i couldnt really make him out. Butch and Boomer however were fucking flying! Flying towards us. I was disgusted with Butch, ill never forgive Brick for hurting Bubbles like that. Her stomach looks so bad and she is in so much pain. And Boomer for doing this to me. Wait... fire and lightening...? Then wtf can Butch do?

"Bubbles come on Boomer and Butch are coming!" I said trying not to look worried. She got up when i helped her but it hurt her to move. Suddenly Butch and Boomer were in front of us. Butch smirking evilly and Boomer staring at Bubbles.

"Wow you really did a good job Boomer" Butch laughed.

"Fuck you, i fucking hate you Butch!" I yelled. He gets mad and grabs my arm.

"No! Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed. He suddenly threw me in the air and i gasped. He threw both his hands up and blew air at me that sent me to the pavement. I cried in pain. Damnit... that fucking hurt. I couldnt stand up but i just laid there trying to stop the bleeding. My arms hurt my legs hurt... everything in me hurts so much! I looked over and saw Brick holding Blossom by her shirt but they were both surprised by me landing by them.

"Buttercup! NO!" Blossom cried. I noticed Boomer running after Bubbles who was flying towards me and Butch was beside me now, smirking victoriously. I feel like im bleeding to death, i can feel blood soaking in my clothes and i have blurry eyes. But i cant understand something. Something that makes me fucking mad! Out of everything that hurts me so much... my heart is the one that hurts more than anything. How could he do this to me? I even thought he cared for me... i saved him too...

"Looks like i win" Butch said pinning my arms and feet. I cried, i didnt want to but i couldnt help it and Butch's eyes shot up. "Oh wow your crying?" He laughed so hard at this. I saw Blossom bleeding on the ground and realized Brick hit her. Boomer was holding Bubbles back but wasnt hurting her.

"B-bastard!" I cried. My head hurts... i can barely see hm anymore... oh no... why am i panicking? Why do i care? WHY! I cant help thinking that im going to die. "To t-think i helped y-you" I cant believe i said that either.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled out. "HEAL YOURSELF! REMEMBER? PLEASE!" I am trying but my energy was drained out by Boomer's blast... and Butch took the rest of it. Whoever gave them powers did a god job of it damn it. I wont ...give...up...

_**Bubbles P.O.V**_

"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" I yelled out. "HEAL YOURSELF REMEMBER? PLEASE!" I was crying. I never been so hurt in my life. Well emotionally. I cant understand why Boomer wasnt hurting me. But his expression scared me to death. He was mad and confused. Buttercup was pinned on the pavement by Butch and she was bleeding out everywhere. She isnt answering anymore. She looks so hurt and i cant get past Boomer. Blossom was on the ground trying to stand up but Brick keeps kicking her back down. She was coughing up alot of blood.

"Hah!" Brick laughed kicking Blossom again.

"No!" I cried. "Boomer let me pass right now-" He suddenly lashed out at me and grabbed my pigtails. I was scared.

"Let's get this straight" He sighed coming to my face. "I dont like you, never have never will, but im not hurting you yet because im repaying you for helping me" I remembered Fuzzy Lumpkins. But i'm hurt by his words... I tried hitting him but he pushed me towards the ground by my hair. It hurt so much... I looked to Buttercup... she was looking at Blossom and me and she looked confused. Butch got off her.

"Let's finish this boys" Brick smirked. They smirked back and Butch kicked Buttercup hard and she screamed so loud that it could scare anyone.

"BUTTERCUP!" Me and Blossom yelled. A light green light filled the air and instead of seeing Buttercup you saw Kaoru. The blood left my face and Blossom must have forgotten her injuries.

"NO WAY!" The boys screamed. Boomer and Brick let us go and we flew to Kaoru.

"Bubbles! Hurry!" Blossom cried as we lifted her in the air and flew off. But my stomach hurts me so much, my mind wont quit telling me to stay still. We flew as fast as we could to the Professor's Lab. Please be okay Kaoru!

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

We stood there in shock. Buttercup before our eyes turned into Kaoru... into Kaoru... I almost hurt Bubbles... and could she be...? She cant she cant she cant! Miyako? I almost hurt Miyako! I could have hurt her! But she is hurt! Brick hurt her!

"W-what the fuck?" Brick cussed. He was shocked as ever and pale as a vampire. "Please god... tell me i did not just hurt-" Suddenly he collapsed.

"Brick?" I said going by his side. He was trying not to cry but he was. I raised my eyes.

"I did... didnt I? I hurt Momoko... i hurt her... over and over again" He cried. I looked over at Butch who wasnt moving from the spot. Still standing where he kicked Buttercup. That pool of blood is scary...

"B-butch?" I said. "Come on bro's let it all out..." I was upset.. i never seen them this upset before. Butch fell to his knees shaking.

"I... i think i killed Kaoru... the girl i love... i cant... why is she Buttercup... and that means she helped me with Ace... and your alive because she healed you" Butch whispered. She... healed me?

_***Flash Back* **_

_"BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled out. "HEAL YOURSELF! REMEMBER? PLEASE!"  
><em>

_***End of flash back* (Hehe i was only a running picture of her in his head :P)**__  
><em>

"She healed us that time..." I said hanging my head low. Brick started staring up and then finally stood up.

"We need to make things right boys! I wont be able to go on if i dont try to apologize!" Brick exclaimed. "Plus i didnt just hurt Blossom" I stared at him. Bubbles...

"Yeah... i need to see Kaoru! I need to see her!" Butch exclaimed. We flew into the air and Brick was staring at me with sad eyes the entire time.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry dude... i hurt Miyako" Brick sighed. I looked the other way and then down.

"Its... okay" I said. "Let's just find them and help them!" Without another word on the way there... Brick directed us to the place he knew they went... the professor's lab

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys liked it! :) The next chapter will have mostly reds in it! :P So yay red fans! hehe, thanks for the reviews! I love ya for em! ^_^ So i hope you all have a good night and day and summer hehe! Peace out! Oh and keep REVIEWING! :D:D<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I'm proud of myself! That was one of the best chapies i've written... or so i think! ^_^ Anyways please enjoy this! :D Thanks for the reviews! It means alot!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles P.O.V <strong>_**  
><strong>

Me and Blossom carried Kaoru all the way to the gate. Then we burst through the door and didnt see the Professor, Ken or Peach. Where are they?

"Bubbles, try to find the Professor!" Blossom said laying Kaoru on the sofa. She looked scared. I was already scared but now im terrified. Shes the leader... and if she is scared... what could that mean? I ran around the lab trying desperately to find them. But i seen a slip of paper. I unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Girls,  
><em>

_I have taken Poochie and Ken to Annie's for a treat. Its been awhile since i spent time with Ken. Ill be back there in about two hours.  
><em>

_Yours Truly,  
><em>

_Professor Utonium _

I shoved the down in frustration. He isnt here? When we need him the most he isnt here!

"Blossom" I said weakly. "He isnt going to be here until two hours"

"What?" She cried. "How could he not be here, he is always here!" I began to weep until i seen something in hte corner of my eye. A medical kit.

"Blossom!" I said trying to smile. "A medical kit, here!" I grabbed hit and ran it to her.

"Good!" She said lighting up. "It could at least clean her wounds" We were happy for that spark of a moment until she lifted up Kaoru's shirt. You can clearly see what Butch did to her. She has around 2 major deep cuts on her back, and a few scrapes. 3 scratches on on arm and she was loosing alot of blood.

"Blossom..." I cried. "Do something!" She got a cloth and put something on it. She rubbed it on her wounds and it was soaking the blood.

"Bubbles ill tend to your burn later, at least it isnt a 3rd degree" She said. I looked down at the hole in my outfit. My stomach was blood looking red. 2nd degree burns. "But get something cold on it!" I nodded and walked slowly to the lab. It hurts to move... i cant stop crying...

**BAM **

Me and Blossom jumped in our places and saw the door on the ground. The Rowdyruff boys were standing in hte doorway with worried expressions.

"SHIT!" Blossom cussed jumping up. I was in total shock. Boomer is staring at me... he knows now doesnt he?

"Blossom wait" Brick said. She started throwing stuff at him. I grabbed the lamp and threw it at Butch. It hit him upside the head.

"Bubbles, no!" Boomer yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" I cried. I picked up a stack of books and threw them at Boomer before he touched me. They sighed and I noticed Butch still on the ground holding his head.

"BRICK LET GO!" Blossom yelled hitting him in the face. He caught her fists and pinned her down.

"Blossom!" I said getting my bubble wand. "Bubble Champ-" Boomer caught my arm and pulled me closer to him. I could hear my heart racing.

"Let me help you" He whispered to me. I blushed but pushed him off best i could. I looked to Kaoru and saw Butch beside her. I lost it.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FRICKEN DEMON!" I yelled getting out of Boomer's grasp and i kicked Butch in the face. He was shocked as he went through the window. Boomer came and pulled my arms back softly and pulled me close with a tighter grip. "Boomer let me go!"

"We are here to help you" Brick said holding Blossom to him. She was trying to push him away.

"We dont want you help! You helped enough, i really think you have!" Blossom cried. Butch stared at me still shocked with how hard i kicked him. He got up and went to Kaoru.

"NO DONT HURT HER! PLEASE!" I screamed. He lifted his hand and grabbed the cloth. That's when he began to clean her wounds more. Me and Blossom stared at each other and were too weak to fight the RRBZ anymore. I gave out and Boomer was holding me up.

"Dont worry Bubbles, ill get you some burn medicine" Boomer said with a depressed face. Im so confused...

"Boomer..." I said staring. Im still not gunna forgive him for doing that to Kaoru. I looked at him angrily and he sighs. I dont have any energy left. I can barely move.

"The girls have a room here dont they?" Butch finally asked. He had Kaoru in his arms bridal style. I dont even want him to touch her!

"Yeah we do! And dont touch Kaoru! You've done enough-" Brick cut Blossom off by kissing her cheek.

"Then well take care of you, lets take them to their rooms" Brick ordered. "They can rest there" He... he is trying to take care of us...? O.o

"Come on Bubbles, ill explain up there" Boomer sighs depressed like. He pulls me up and carries me to my room. **(Professor put these rooms in case of emergencies that they needed to stay overnight) **He puts me in my bed and pulls the covers over me.

"I dont understand, what are you doing?" I yelled. I may be the nice one... but i am super mad at what they did to us.

"Bubbles... im so sorry" He says sighing again. He pulls a chair next to my bed and leans on it. He has one arm on his knee and the other on his eyes. Is he crying...? "Bubbles i swear... if i knew you were Miyako i would never have hurt you!" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Thats not the point" I said not holding it in any longer. I cried... i cried because im upset, scared and confused. "Whats wrong with Bubbles?" He stares at me... shocked by the question. "If you were good... then why did you want to kill me?"

"I am good... well i try.. its just i was mad that you tried to kill me... and almost succeeded that one time..." He says.

"I never tried to kill you..." I said trying to calm myself down. "I never meant to try... you were just so evil"

"Well i'm sorry, ill never hurt you anymore.. i wont let anyone hurt you" He says coming closer. I blushed. Then i got angry again.

"Dont think ill forgive you that easily!" I said. He chuckles.

"Your kinda cute when your mad" He says earning him a huge blush. "Ill wait for you to forgive me, ill sorry forever until then" He sounds so serious... but i cant! I just cant forgive him easily!

"Whatever Boomer..." I said shaking my head. "You should never have attacked Kaoru" He looks depressed again.

"Im apologizing to her too" He smiles weakly. "Now get some rest, ill get you something for the burn" I panicked. What if this is a trick to finish me off? He presses his hand on my cheek and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Ill protect ya!" I stared at him. I noticed my Octi doll and cuddled up best i could. Then without another look at Boomer, i fell asleep praying to god he didnt kill me.

**_Blossom's P.O.V _ **

"BRICK!" I yelled as he took me to my room. "LET ME GO!"

"No Blossom, im gunna help you" He said putting me on my bed. Then he sat down and pushed me down every-time i tried to get up. "You need to rest"

"You disgust me!" I yelled in his face. Then i coughed violently. Ugh hurts like hell...

"Blossom!" He yelled shocked. He pushes me down gently and grabs the medical kit. He begins to clean my wounds which shocks me. "Ill help you, stay still"

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you helping me... you could easily kill me now" He shook his head.

"N-no!" He yelled taking me back some. "I dont want too kill you Momoko, i want to protect you, always!"

"What a fine job you did there Brick" I said. He looks down upset but continues to help.

"Dont worry, ill stop the bleeding and it'll be good as new" He smiles a bit. I stare at him.

"Okay, one minute your killing me the next your healing me" I said confused. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I was stupid, i know that" He sighs. "Im so sorry Blossom, i didnt know you were Momoko"

"Ugh we never did anything to you and you never liked me as Blossom" I said. "You know what i dont get? Blossom and Momoko act the same Brick! The same!" There was silence. She wrapped my wounds and they felt alot better.

"Blossom, im very sorry" He says. "Im so sorry, very very sorry. Im sorry" I stared at him. He looks so upset that i almost believe him.

"I wanna see Kaoru" I say. He shakes his head.

"Your gunna rest in this room where i can protect you" He says. I gasped. He wants to protect me?

"Brick" I said. "Where did you get those powers? Honestly" He opens his mouth to answer and i notice a pink light surrounds me and i turn into Momoko. He sighs having the truth confirmed.

"I dont know... i seriously didnt know we had any at all" He says frowning alot. I cocked my head. He pushes me to lay down. "Get some rest"

"But i dont want too" i said panicking. He will kill me if i fall asleep.

"Ill protect you, dont worry. I promise on my brothers life that i wont do anything" He says. "I swear i wont! Believe me!" I stared at him. I cant help but feel sleepy.

"Please...dont...let... Kaoru... die" I said sleepily. Next thing i know i close my eyes and start falling asleep.

"I wont" I hear him say as he kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Momoko. I love you"

_**Butch's P.O.V **_

I carry Kaoru into her room. I can smell her sweet sent all over the room. I place Kaoru gently on her bed and get the medical kit. Dont worry Kaoru, i will heal you i promise! I know you'll never forgive me for hurting you. Hell even i cant forgive myself for it. I hurt you badly... and all for what? Just because your Buttercup? Hell i dont fucking care! Brick comes in scareing the hell outta me.

"Brick" I said sighing. "I feel like a dumb ass"

"Dont worry i do too" He sighs sitting on the bed helping me bandage Kaoru.

"Momoko-?"

"Mad as fuck, but asleep" We look to the door seeing Boomer walk in.

"Miyako is sleeping...she is really mad" He says upset. "Ill never forgive myself!"

"Join the club" Me and Brick sighed. We laid Kaoru back down after finishing.

"There she should be okay" Brick smiled. "Let her rest and wait until she wakes up"

"She is going to kill you" Boomer sweat dropped.

"Speaking of killing, Bubbles almost killed me if you didnt hold her back" I halfway grinned. He chuckles.

"She is something else" He says.

"Boomer when she wakes up... tell me so i can apologize" Brick says awkwardly. He nods.

"We have to make it up to them" Boomer says upset.

"Let's just focus on keeping them here" I said staring at Kaoru. I pulled the covers over her and sighed. "I'm going to keep her here until she fully heals. Even if it kills me"

"Good cause it might" Brick joked. We laughed quietly. "Bros... im so sorry"

"For what Brick?" I asked.

"This was my idea... Mojo wanted help... i agreed... it was my fault" He says depressed.

"Look no it wasn't... lets just stop thinking about it okay?" I said.

"Yeah, listen to Butch" Boomer sighed. I looked at Kaoru's face again. Her beautiful face... with her closed eyelids hiding those gorgeous emerald eyes i love so much. I will never stop apologizing to you Kaoru. Im so sorry!

"Well Butch, lets get some rest...lord knows we'll need it" Brick says pulling Boomer towards the door.

"Okay, good night guys" I said laying my head on Kaoru's stomach.

"Night" They said closing the door. I closed my eyes and was haunted by the images of the battle. Images were i hurt Buttercup... i hurt Kaoru. I tried so much to think of something happy. So i imagined what i wanted my life to be like... with her. Thanks to that i finally fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys i hoped you loved it! :D I'm so glad that people seemed to be interested so far! ^_^ It's going to get really ruff for them huh? I can understand both of there point of views... the girls and boys... thats why its so confusing! O_o Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D:D<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This summer has been the best so far! Finally getting a tan... hehe C(: Anyways im going to type up another story and here it is! :D:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer's P.O.V <strong>_**  
><strong>

I open my eyes and notice the sun coming through the curtains. To my natural torture, it was shinning straight on Miyako-chan's beautiful face. Looking at her hurts me deeply. What have i done to her? Now when i want to confess to her i hope that she does throw something at me, straight at my face, for what I've done to her, how could i deserve her? I look at her face, she seems to be having a dream... could it be about me?

_******Bubbles Dream**** **_

_... Where... where am i?  
><em>

_"Miyako-chan?" I shift my gaze to my left. I saw Boomer with tears in his eyes but a happy expression. Boomer...?  
><em>

_"Boom-"  
><em>

_"I know, you want to say hateful things, but i want to tell you something" He says so seriously. Im getting nervous...  
><em>

_"What is it Boomer?" i asked curiously but keeping my distant. I notice something when i sit up. Im not in my bed, im on a field, a sunflower field.  
>"Boomer why am i here?"<br>_

_"Sunflowers, such a cheerful-happy flower" Boomer said smiling sweetly. "Its your favorite flower right? I can tell why, its just like you"  
><em>

_"Boomer..."  
><em>

_" I dont want that to change" He says tears forming. "especially because of my mistake"  
><em>

_"What...?"_

_"Ill pay you back for my mistake, i hope we can be best friends again, if we ever were. Ill make it up to you and protect you!" He says with the tears dropping. He had a sunflower in his hands. He hands it over to me and i take it, tears now forming in my eyes. I cant believe it, i will forgive him... how can i not? He seems so sincere...  
><em>

_"Boomer... i think i can forgive you" I say smiling sweetly. His face lights up a little. He moves closer.  
><em>

_"I hope that we can start over you know? I have one more thing to tell you"  
><em>

_"And what is that?" I asked a little taken back and uncomfortable with the situation.  
><em>

_"I want you to be clear and know my feelings... Miyako-chan... i love you" He says loudly while turning tomato red. I blushed hard. Wha-...  
><em>

_"You... love me?" I say with extreme question. He smiles still red.  
><em>

_"Silly girl, why do you think i blush around you all the time "He says getting closer. I blush more.  
><em>

_"Ah... well.. uh... urm" I say distracted by the situation. He is so close...  
><em>

_"Why do you think im trying so hard to be with you" He says moving even closer and me blushing even more..  
><em>

_"um.. boo- boomer..." I say getting extremely nervous.  
><em>

_"And why do you think im trying so hard to convince you im really sorry?" He smirks completely trapping me against a tree.  
><em>

_"Ah... well i.. dont.. know. ummm" I sweat drop. He leans in to me and kisses me. I come completely still and let him. I didnt know what else to do. I kinda like the feeling. His lips remind me of blueberries. I feel better now... ahh... im so confused. I like him? He loves me? He wants to protect me? You know what... ill give him a chance! But i still feel doubtful about all of this... he has lightening powers now! I notice that he finally breaks the kiss.  
><em>

_"Miyako... i love you so much" Boomer said embracing me. I blushed harder and didnt know what to do.  
><em>

_"Well Boomer... I-"  
><em>

_*****Surprising ending to the dream^^*****  
><em>

"AHHHH" I scream. I opened my eyes and saw Boomer practically jump in a fighting stance and accidentally broke my window by kicking it. I sweat dropped twice. It was just a dream? Ahhh.. he looked sincere and cute and charming! I need to get it out of my head before i explode.

"Oh Miyako-chan im so sorry, ill fix it i promise!" He says looking upset.

"Oh well... its not like you did it on purpose" I say smiling. I lifted the covers off and tried to stand up. "Hey i feel much better"

"Well i gave you morphine and burn medicine" Boomer says smiling. I stare at him. 'Ill protect ya!' What he said last night runs through my mind. The dream too. Maybe he really is sorry from the bottom of his heart. But i wonder... does he actually love me... maybe? He looks tired.

"Boomer.. you stayed up to take care of me?" I say looking worried. He looks at me in surprise.

"Well i told you i would silly, i dont go back on stuff like this!" He smiles. "Would you?" I thought about it and smiled warmly.

"No i wouldnt go back on my word" I said. He goes on about what we could do, all smiling like nothing happened. For me though.. i have a feeling that dream was trying to tell me something important. I wonder if i he would know...

"Hey Boomer" I asked finally speaking up.

"Yes?" He asks with a smile. He had turned around from opening the bedroom door.

"Do you know my favorite flower?" I asked turning pink. He blinked twice and then smiled big.

"Sure! Its the sunflower, right?" He says. I looked at him in shock. I dont remember telling him.

"How did you-?"

"Well it reminds me of you, i thought it suits you to like sunflowers" He says chuckling. He grabs my wrist gently and i blush. "Come on its time to eat breakfast!" With that he walks me down the hall. This is something ill have to get used to. ^_^

_**(A little cute scene for us MiyakoxBoomer fans! hehe ^-^)**_

_**Brick's P.O.V**_**  
><strong>

I open my eyes to find myself with medicine in my hands and i was on Momoko's bed. Damn, i must have fell asleep while healing her more. But i still want to make it up to her, maybe if i go see how Kaoru and Miyako are doing... i know how much they mean to her. Maybe i can cook breakfast too, she likes it when i cook. I smile at the sudden ideas. Ill cook for you my Momoko. I bent down and kissed her forehead. Then i quietly left her room and entered the kitchen. No professor or anyone.

"Well lets see, the pans are..." I said to myself. I evaluated the room and found them under the sink. Then i began cooking eggs and got out bacon. I hope everyone likes this. Wait... Miyako and Boomer like pancakes. Ill cook that too.

"Brick?" I turned around and saw Butch looking restless at the door.

"Did you not get any sleep bro?" I asked.

"I did, but not enough, plus i had a good dream"

"About?"

"None of your damn business" He says blushing. I smirked.

"Oh about Kaoru then" I say teasingly. He turned red again and became pissed off.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME BRICK?" He yells. I sighed and tried not to smile.

"Actually yes... could you shut the hell up so people can sleep" I said smiling sweetly now. He calmed down a little a grinned at me.

"Yes mother" He teased. I turned red with anger.

"At least im making an effort for the girls" I said pissed. I had finished two fried eggs already. This bastard of a bro needs to go back to Kaoru.

"Yo bros!" We turned and saw Boomer with a goofy smile and Miyako was at the doorway looking at us like she was trying to figure us out. She kinda looked scared.

"Good morning" I said. I was finished with a pancake and bacon so i put it all on a plate to give Miyako.

"You know what!" Butch said dying out laughing all of a sudden. Miyako sweat dropped. "Brick all your missing is a apron!" I frowned and Boomer started laughing so hard too. I put the plate down and decided to ignore them for now. Ill give everyone their plates when they all wake up. Miyako walked up to me.

"Um... Brick... you dont have to cook" Miyako says sweetly. She scared me coming out unexpected and one eye on the stove burst in flames.

"Holy shit!" I cursed getting water. Miyako had screamed short but loud. "Im so sorry" Boomer was immediately there and picked her up.

"N-no it just scared me that all... no harm done" She tried to smile.

"MIYAKO!" Momoko came in screaming. She sighed with a little relief and almost tore her from Boomer.

"Momo-san!" She cheers.

"Did they do something to you?" She asked glaring daggers at Boomer who sweat dropped.

"No it was just the fire on the stove" Miyako says smiling. "I got scared sorry for waking you"

"Oh, do i smell eggs and bacon?" She says smiling. "Wait Brick your cooking?" I smiled at her and handed her a plate.

"G-good morning Momoko-chan" I say. She blushes and takes the plate.

"Thank you Brick...kun" She says smiling finally. I stopped Miyako.

"Here is your plate Miyako" I said giving it to her. She slowly took it from my hands.

"T-thank you Brick" She smiles. Then she looks at me before sitting down. "And i forgive you" I sighed relieved. I feel better. I gave Boomer a plate and he runs over to sit by Miyako. I glare at Butch who is staring kinda scared at the doorway. Everyone else noticed it and saw Kaoru glaring daggers at us boys and i got freaked.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE?" She yelled. Miyako and Momoko stopped eating and went to her. She immediately grabbed Miyako and Momoko.

"Good morning Kaoru-san" Miyako cheers.

"How can you be so cheerful after what Brick did to you?" She yells at her. I flinch and so does Miyako.

"Kaoru let us explain" Butch said coming to her. She freak out.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING? WHATS TO EXPLAIN?" She screamed.

"Kaoru calm the fuck down long enough to hear them out" Momoko yelled at her. This takes Kaoru back and she stays quiet.

"We followed you here so we could apologize and take care of your wounds." Butch says embracing himself to be hit. She stares at him with disbelief.

"You wanted to take care of our wounds?" She yelled. "What the fuck!"

"Well we felt so horrible that we wanted to make it up to you girls, and Kaoru im sorry for what i did too" Boomer said bowing at her.

"You..." Kaoru said angry. "Im so confused, why in the world would you want to help us?"

"Because" I said speaking up. "We..." The boys and i looked at each other. The dont want them to know yet but Momoko already knows. "I love Momoko... i dont want to be apart anymore, i wanna do whatever it takes to make you better again."

"Brick..." Momoko stared with tears forming. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Brick... i think i can forgive you" I smiled so happy that i dont think my face was big enough for the smile. (Lol XD) Miyako and Momoko turn to Kaoru with a pleading and understanding look. She looked at the shocked and looked at us.

"Fine Boomer i forgive you, Brick i forgive you for hurting my friends..." KAoru sighed. "But you" She pointed at Butch. "You have to earn your forgiveness" Butch smirks at her and was suddenly behind her.

"Dont worry Kaoru-chan" He says. "Ill show you how much i care"

"Ugh pervert" She rolls her eyes. "So whats for breakfast Momoko?"

"Actually i didnt cook" She cheers wrapping her arms around me. I smiled.

"I did, pancakes, bacon, and eggs" I said. Kaoru's face lit up at bacon.

"Lets not forget..." Miyako said going to the fridge. She pulled something out. "ORANGE JUICE!" We sat down eating but Kaoru would glare at us to see is anything was up. At least Miyako and Momoko forgive us. I feel so much happier that i could cry. Miyako is back to her normal cheery happy self. Momoko is also back to that sweets loving, flirty, and fun girl i fell in love with. Everything should get better now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked the Blue romance and somewhat of red romance! ^_^Greens are next along with more reds! I did already have more to green already typed up but i accidentally pressed a button and it didnt save so yeah... im sorta pissed but oh well ill retype later!^^<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey you guys! Hope your all having a wonderful summer! Please enjoy this new chapie of my story! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V <strong>_**  
><strong>

I cant believe the girls right now! They seem to fallen in love with Boomer and Brick! Even after what they did to us! But i couldnt help but to forgive them at least, the look Momoko and Miyako gave me was so serious.

"Kaoru" Miyako said with me snapping out of my confused thoughts. She seems happy. "How are you feeling now?" I looked down at my plate, all clean.

"Much better, thanks Miyako" I said almost in a growl because Butch looked at me.

"Well I dont know about you guys but im super sore!" Momoko yawned.

"Sore doesnt even begin to describe how i feel right now" I said yawning too. I noticed Butch's depressed face.

"Well, would you girls like to listen to music? Or watch a movie?" Boomer asked smiling. I stared at him then looked at the radio.

"Lets listen to music!" I said with a smile to the girls. They smiled too.

"YEAH!" Momoko squealed leaping up.

"Okay, ill put it on" Butch grinned at me. "Since i know what music u like" That bastard is acting like he knows everything about me!

"Well Kaoru come on!" Miyako giggled pulling me up. Man I really am sore, damn Butch...

"Yeah, yeah" I say laughing for some reason. Momoko smiled and went to Brick who helped Butch with the radio. Boomer tried offering his arms to help but i declined. The song began to play and the boys gasped.

"AWESOME!" Butch yelled with a big smile. He ran up to me all excited and i wanted to smile but didnt.

"Hey!" I mainly gasped as he tore me from Miyako and lifted me in the air a little. He...he is dancing with me!

"I LOVE this song!' He cheers. I stare at him with surprise. "Dance with me Kaoru!"

"Doesn't look like i have a choice!" I yelled at him also smiling a bit. Stop it... stop trying to smile. "Hey wait i know this, DISTURBED?"

"I dont know this" Miyako sweat dropped. Momoko nodded and the boys laughed. They grabbed us again and danced. It was sore but i ignored it and listened to the song. I know what it is! Decadence by Disturbed...

_***SONG*  
><strong>_

_**Then you slowly recall all your mind  
><strong>_

_**why your souls gone cold and all hope has run dry...  
><strong>_

_**dead inside! never enough to forget that your one of the lonely... slowly recall all your mind  
><strong>_

"HEY!" Butch frowns when Momoko turns it.

"Sorry Butch but i want to listen to something we can sing!" Momoko grins looking at me and Miyako. My eyes grew wide. Miyako cheered.

"Hey ill get to hear you sing Kaoru" Butch smirks flirty. I growl at him and he sweat drops.

"OMG!" Miyako yelled. Boomer immediately looked at her. I laughed.

"Whats wrong?" Boomer asked her.

"I know this song! Its off that one show!" Miyako said smiling. My eyes grew.

"Victorious, or something like that? Ha i always thought this song was for you Miyako!" I teased. She blushed and looked at Boomer. Momoko dragged me and her over

"We are singing for the boys!" She cheered.

"Im not" I said glaring. She pouted.

"Then do it for us!" Miyako cheered. I sighed, they'll never stop bothering me damn it.

"Fine!" I argued. They jumped up screaming.

"Okay then it's starting!" Momoko said handing us a microphone.

"How does the professor even have these?" Miyako asked.

"Shh its starting" I said even surprised i said that. Brick and Boomer looked surprised that we are actually singing, and Butch just grinned at me. They sat down on the floor in front of us. Thats when the song started and i nodded at the girls, maybe this will be fun...?

***SONG* Take a Hint by Victorious! o.o  
><strong>

**Miyako:**

_Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like?_

_I can always see em coming from the left and from the right  
><em>

_i dont wanna be a priss im just trying to be polite but it always seems to bite me in the-_**_  
><em>**

**_Kaoru:  
><em>**

_Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot  
><em>

_you think that we should hook-up but i think that we should not!  
><em>

**_Momoko:  
><em>**

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth  
><em>

_and that is when it started going south  
><em>

_oh!_**_  
><em>**

_**Kaoru: **  
><em>

_Get your hands off my hips or ill punch you in the lips!  
><em>

_**Momoko:**  
><em>

_Stop your staring at my-  
><em>

_hey!  
><em>

_Take a hint, take a hint!  
><em>

_**Miyako:**  
><em>

_No you cant buy me a drink let me tell you what i think!  
><em>

_**All girls:**  
><em>

_I think you could use a mint!  
><em>

_Take a hint! Take a hint!  
><em>

_**Miyako (does the background LA LA LA) :D**  
><em>

_Take a hint, Take a hint!  
><em>

_LA LA LA...  
><em>

_Take a hint, take a hint!  
><em>

_LA LA LA...  
><em>

_**Miyako:**  
><em>

_I guess you still dont get so lets take it from the top  
><em>

_**Kaoru:**  
><em>

_you asked me what my sign is and i told it was STOP!  
><em>

_**Momoko:**  
><em>

_And if i had a dime for every name that you just dropped..  
><em>

_**All girls:**  
><em>

_You'd be here  
><em>

_and i'd be on a yacht  
><em>

_oh!  
><em>

_**Kaoru: **  
><em>

_Get your hands off my hips or ill punch you in the lips!  
><em>

_**Momoko:**  
><em>

_Stop your staring at my-  
><em>

_hey!  
><em>

_Take a hint, take a hint!  
><em>

_**Miyako:**  
><em>

_No you cant buy me a drink let me tell you what i think!  
><em>

_**All girls:**  
><em>

_I think you could use a mint!  
><em>

_Take a hint! Take a hint!  
><em>

_**Miyako (does the background LA LA LA) :D**  
><em>

_Take a hint, Take a hint!  
><em>

_LA LA LA...  
><em>

_Take a hint, take a hint!  
><em>

__LA LA LA..._  
><em>

_**Momoko:**  
><em>

_What about "no" dont you get so go and tell your friends  
><em>

_**Miyako & Momoko:**  
><em>

_Im not really interested...  
><em>

_**Kaoru:**  
><em>

_Its about time that your leaving  
><em>

_im going to count to 3 and  
><em>

_open my eyes and you'll be gone!  
><em>

_**Momoko:**  
><em>

_1  
><em>

_get your hands off my-  
><em>

_**Kaoru:**  
><em>

_2  
><em>

_or ill punch u in tha-  
><em>

_**Miyako:**  
><em>

_3  
><em>

_Stop your staring at my-  
><em>

_hey!  
><em>

_take a hint, take a hint  
><em>

_**All girls: **  
><em>

_I am not your missing link  
><em>

_let me tell you what i think_

_i think you could use a mint!  
><em>

_take a hint, take a hint!  
><em>

_Take a hint, take a hinnnnnt!  
><em>

The guys jump to the stage after we were done and squeeze us as hard as they possibly can without hurting us.

"Okay, Butch let go!" I stared. I couldnt help blushing. I actually sounded good and he thinks so too.

"HOW DID I DO? HOW DID I DO?" Momoko cheered happily. Brick hugged her again.

"Your a awesome singer!" Brick cheered. She blushes.

"Was i okay...?" Miyako blushed as Boomer was smiling and staring at her.

"You were super awesome great good!" Boomer said and i cocked an eyebrow.

"O' brother" Butch sighed at him. I giggled. SHIT! WTF?

"ugh..." I growled.

"I guess im talented at bringing unexpected things out of you Kaoru" He smirks. I was about to stomp away but he grabs my hand in his and makes me turn around. He is blushing?

"And you know... you were good and all!" He smiles. He must know he is blushing. But he seems to be trying. He'll have to try harder. Seeing how i was close to death because of him. Whats his reason for not doing it again? As if he has any REAL feelings for me.

"Thanks... i think" I said glancing around. Is Miyako and Boomer going together yet? I doubt it.

"I just thought of something" Butch said sweat dropping.

"What?" Momoko asked.

"Was that supposed to be our hint or something?" Butch asks looking at me. I saw he was serious and fell to the floor laughing. He comes over to see if im hurt.

"It was just a random song baka!" I laughed so hard that it hurt.

"Oh my god" Boomer said crying while laughing.

"Hey boomer you the last one to be laughing at something stupid that happens" He yelled blushing. This caused Brick to fall to the floor laughing.

DING DONG

"Hey was that the doorbell?" I asked. Miyako looked and saw all of us laughing.

"Oh ill get it!" She cheers running to the door. I dont know why this made me and the boys alert. Butch helped me up and i blushed. Ugh... baka!

"what?" Momoko asked Brick. Brick frowned.

"I have a bad feeling i wont like who it is!" Brick growled.

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

I skipped down the hall way. I loved the song and even Kaoru sang and she sings good! Im happy we are getting along. Well sort of because of Kaoru and Butch. I opened the door and the color left my face. Sakumoto!

"Oh... uh Sakumoto" I said nervous like. He laughs for some reason. I hate his laugh.

"Hello Miyako-chan" He says sort of flirty like but maybe thats just me. "Im looking for Momoko-chan" What do i do? Brick might get in a fight with him.

"Well um Momoko isnt here right now" I say politely. He frowns.

"I saw and know she went in there" He says and i start to get nervous. "And whats with the bandages?"

"N-nothing, and you shouldnt see Momoko-chan sorry" I say politely again. His frown turns into a smirk. He gets somthing out of his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" He says. I back up into the door a little.

"Ah...no" I said sweat dropping. He takes more out of his pockets then opens up his hands. Frogs!

"Here you go a gift!" He says throwing them at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loud running like crazy back to everyone else. "HELLP" GET THEM OFF ME!

"MIYAKO?" I heard the girls and Boomer yell for me. I ran in and they stared.

"GET THEM OFF PLEASE!" I yelled. Brick and Butch got them off and Boomer came to also.

"Miyako what were you doing?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Who was at the door?" Momoko asked me. Oh no! The door!

"Hello Momoko-chan!" Sakumoto comes in the other way smiling. Brick stopped what he was doing and growled.

"Sakumoto?" Momoko yelled surprised. He walked up to her.

"What happened to you?" He asked her. Kaoru looked at him then at me.

"Oh hell to the no!" She yelled. "You put frogs on Miyako?" Boomer looked up at this.

"That was the only way to get past her and in here, i've been worrried about Momoko" He said. Momo blushed.

"No need to put frogs all over my girl, ass hole" Boomer growled. I blushed at the words 'my girl'

"And plus, Momo is fine so you can leave!" Brick said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sakumoto, thank you for your feelings, but i love someone else" Momoko said and the color drained out of Sakumoto's face.

"All done Miyako,thats the last frog" Butch said throwing it out the window.

"Thank you Butch, thanks Boomer" I blushed at his name. He smiled down at me then frowned at Sakumoto.

"YOUR DATING A ROWDYRUFF BOY?" Sakumoto finally screamed.

"Yes, and i love him, why arent you at school?" Momoko said.

"Because i was worried about you! Why arent you going?" He demanded. I looked at Brick who was frowning big time but was keeping his cool.

"Uh Butch?" Kaoru said with wide eyes obviously thinking the same as me. Are they gonna fight?

"Yeah..." is all Butch said in return. I looked at Boomer and he smiled again.

"Uh we had a little accident and we need time to heal" Momoko said getting annoyed.

"Oh i see" Sakumoto said. I raised my eyes. He glared at Brick. "Is it your fault? You know cause you are a lowlife villain"

"Excuse me?" Butch and Boomer said coming to their brother but Brick smirked and shook his head at them and they stayed. Uh oh.

"Like she said, it was an accident, was it a accident too, to all those girls whom has a broken heart because of you?" Brick said. Oh... right Sakumoto is very popular but he cheats on his girlfriends.

"Shut up, you dont know me!" Sakumoto said.

"Right and you dont know me, or what i go through" Brick glared daggers. "Dont like me? I dont give a fuck" Kaoru grinned big at this.

"Damn right i dont like you! You stole my girl!" Sakumoto yelled. What should i be doing? I dont think watching is right. I cant just watch them argue its going to lead into a fight in the professor's lab! Plus someone could get hurt!  
>I stepped up more in front of Boomer.<p>

"Guys please dont fight" I said politely. "Sakumoto, you can move on i know there is a girl out there for you"

"Shut up blondie! I dont want your opinion!" He yelled at me. Boomer gets pissed.

"Dont talk to her that way you desperate fucker!" Boomer yelled. Kaoru and Butch started laughing and Momoko sweat dropped at me.

"Sakumoto just go. Fighting wont make me like you, sorry" Momoko said hugging Brick. She is smart. They wont fight with her right there. Brick grinned and Sakumoto just threw a tantrum like a little kid or something.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUPER LOSERS!" He screamed. He picked up something and stomped and he threw it and it almost hit Kaoru.

"AH!" Kaoru yelped surprised. And then that was it. Butch snapped. Sakumoto started getting nervous.

"Uh.." He said. Boomer held me back knowing how Butch gets. Brick did hte same with Momo.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Butch glared. "I dont see how anyone could like you, your just pathetic and sad! But let me tell you one thing. Look at my girl in a weird way, your dead. Make fun of her, your dead." Sakumoto gulped and backed up to the wall. "Say something weird to her, your dead. Hurt or touch her, your definitely dead! In other words... DONT FUCKEN MESS WITH MY GIRL OR I WILL HUNT U DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

"G-got it, got it! " Sakumoto yelled running out the door. I looked at Kaoru who was blushing hard. Momo was looking like 'what the hell'

"Wow..." I said smiling. "That was adorable!" I must have broken the silence because they all stared at me.

"Since when was i your girl?" Kaoru frowned.

"Since now" Butch smirked coming to her. Kaoru smiled.

"Wow that was awesome Butch! You scared that fucker down!" Kaoru said smiling.

"Im sorry fro that trouble" Momoko sweat dropped.

"We will get used to it, besides you girls are sexy so other guys will want you" The boys smirked. I blushed so hard. Man...

"I cant believe he put frogs all over you!" Momo said.

"I didnt like it" I frowned looking down.

"Hmm... frog legs" Butch says and us girls fall to the floor anime style.

"That is sooo gross" i say with swirls for eyes. Butch picks up Kaoru.

"So how about that forgiveness?" Butch says with pleading eyes.

"Well... first put me down" She growls and he does. "Seeing how you owned Sakumoto, ill forgive you pervert, but if u do so much as anything wrong ill kill you hard" I giggled.

"YES!" Butch says taking us back.

"He's excited even about the killing part" Boomer sighs.

"Uh guys?" I asked.

"I cant beleive she finally forgave him" Momoko said wide eyed.

"Guys?"

"KINDA Forgave him" Kaoru says with narrowed eyes.

"You guys?"

"But still"

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled through their convo.

"Oh sorry Miyako" Boomer sweat dropped.

"Isnt it time you boys went to school?" I asked. They looked at each other and freaked out.

"YEAH AND UM STAY HERE DONT LEAVE!" Brick yelled getting his stuff.

"PLEASE DONT! BE BACK AS SOON AS SCHOOL IS OVER!" Boomer cried getting his stuff.

"SO DONT LEAVE!" Butch screamed getting his stuff. They stopped before leaving and each gave us a quick kiss and laughs.

"BYE!" They winked and left fast. I blushed. Momo and Kaoru did too. But at least we were all smiling about it... I cant believe what Butch did for Kaoru!

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? Please REVIEW and tell me! I'd like to know because i just had to add music, i ran out of ideas and added that plus and idea from a reviewer XD Anyways hope you enjoyed it! <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AWESOME! THANKS FOR THE 100 REVIEWS GUYS! Love ya so much for it ;D Anyways please enjoy this chapie! 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V <strong>_

We ran out the door and ran until we got tired, which was about near the stop sign 6 buildings down. We left our girls back there, it was Brick's idea that they stayed until tomorrow. Even though Kaoru has healing abilities, they should still wait just in case.

"Hey Butch, you basically confessed your love to Kaoru, didnt ya?" Boomer said poking me with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you all smiley about? She probably doesnt even know why i did that for her" I said annoyed. Brick laughed and we looked at him.

"Give the girl some credit, she's not Miyako. She'll understand" Brick chuckled.

"What was that?" Boomer said with a scary face. Brick sweat dropped twice.

"Dont make that face Boomer, its kinda true, anyways sorry" Brick said. I laughed at them. They look ready to kill and defend. I have wondered what a Boomer vs. Brick would be like.

"I dont wanna go to school without the girls" I said sighing. "They gave us something to talk about" Boomer nodded and Brick looked away.

"Dont worry boys we only have to stay for 8 hours" Brick says glancing. I sighed deeper. He is super crazy for saying it so calmly.

"ONLY 8 HOURS?" I cried. Why did he make it worse? Brick and Boomer chuckles.

"You'll live" Brick states out stopping at the gate. " Oh god Himeko"

"Its okay Brick, i'll be with you!" Boomer cheers patting his shoulder.

"Uhh thanks bro" Brick stared. I pushed the gates open, i hate the noise it makes though.

"Well lets get going" I sighed. We walked in and sat under a tree to avoid all the other people. The bell hasn't rung yet.

"I hope we didnt have homework" Brick laughs pulling out some notebooks. I stare at Boomer because he stares with a weird expression at the gate.

"Yo Boomer?" I said.

"Guys look at the gate" Boomer said confused. We did and saw that dumb monkey standing there. Brick clenched his fist as he stood up.

"Brick...?" We asked.

"Come on guys" Brick said covering his eyes. We hesitantly follow him to Mojo and Mojo smiles at us.

"My boys! Have you destroyed the PPGZ, Mojo?" He cheers. I growl and Boomer glares.

"You leave the PPGZ alone" Brick said in a creepy tone.

"You didnt do the job?" Mojo cried.

"That's right monkey breath, now leave them alone because if something happens to Buttercup because of you, ill hunt you down" I said calmly. Mojo freaks out and steps back.

"But my boys! How could you turn against Mojo?" He demanded.

"Because mama, we dont want you to hurt our girls, we love them!" Boomer said angrily. "So leave them alone or we'll hurt you" Me and Brick nodded to confirm what Boomer said. Mojo got scared but didnt leave.

"Then, i have to say something, Mojo!" He says looking at us all.

"And what might that be?" Brick asked looking straight at him.

"The villains that got more powerful, mojo. They planned something for the girls. They kidnapped that professor and kid, mojo" Mojo said embracing himself to be hit. I growled at hte memory of those guys hurting me and my bros.

"Which one has them mama?" Boomer asked.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins has the dog, mojo" Mojo said and i laughed. "The ganggreen gang has the professor and Sedusa has the boy,mojo"

"Well boys, looks like were skipping school again" Brick smiled at us.

"YES!" I cheered. Boomer looked at Brick confused.

"What are we doing?" Boomer asked.

"Baka, we cant let the PPGZ go and fight them!" Brick stated. "We are going to fight them. Thanks Mojo" Mojo nodded and left.

"Now that we have powers we can do it by surprise!" I yelled happily.

"Ya! Then lets get going! Who first Brick?" Boomer chirped.

"Hmmmm...Fuzzy, looks like you'll get that revenge Boomer" Brick smirked. Boomer smiled evilly. We flew off towards the woods and Boomer led us to where he saw him last time. There was even a smashed tree still.

"There he is" I said getting there attention. I pointed towards an opening and there was a cottage. Fuzzy had the dog in his hands and was shaking it and laughing. He was treating the dog like a toy.

"Okay Brick so what-" Me and Brick was staring at the spot Boomer used to be in. We quickly glanced and saw him in the air flying straight for Fuzzy.

"BOOMER! BAKA!" Me and Brick yelled flying after him.

"TAKE THAT FUZZY" Boomer laughed shooting lightening out of his hands. Fuzzy let go of the dog and started shaking.

"Careful Boomer, anymore lightening from now will cook him" I commented rolling my eyes.

"HEY! Your the Rowdyruff boys!" The dog said jumping on Boomer's shoulder when he stopped. Fuzzy was on the ground and looked fried. HA!

"Hello there Poochie" Boomer smiled. "We are going to save Ken and the Professor"

"Great! But why arent the PPGZ doing it?" He asked.

"Because they just arent" I said glancing around.

"Okay now to Sedusa, i want to kick her ass" Brick laughed flying away. Me and Boomer looked at each other and flew off with him. We flew into a shop and saw her staring at the boy. I gagged and she looked over.

"Well look who it-" She tried saying until Brick punched her in the face with a fire fists.

"YOUR SO LUCKY YOU ARE ACTUALLY A GOOD GIRL OR I'D KILL YOU!" Brick yelled at her then she transforms back into Annie. I smirked at Brick. I ran to the boy and freed him.

"The Rowdyruff boys?" Ken screeched.

"Yes i know, you can get our autograph later" I grinned. He huffed and looked the other way. I grinned evilly now. "Onto the ganggreen gang!" I flew off and Boomer grabbed Ken and took off with Brick after me. We flew to the nearest junkyard and found them freezing, smashing, and throwing stuff around. We landed on the ground.

"HEY!" I shouted. They glanced in my direction and Ace grinned.

"Well you survived" Ace laughed. I sucked in air to my mouth and blew it at him. He flew ten feet away from where he was. I laughed so hard. Boomer got lightening out from the power lines and shot it at Big billy and the little guy. I flew to Ace and bent down.  
>I punched him in the face about 5 times.<p>

"Why cant you villains leave my Buttercup alone?" I sighed. I kicked him in the head and started walking off. I saw Brick found the professor and had beaten Snake.

"Thank you for the rescue Rowdyruffs, but why didnt the PPGZ show up?" Professor asked.

"We hurt them, but found out who they really were and made it up to them" Boomer smiled. They stared at us.

"You hurt the PPGZ?" Ken shouted.

"Yes because we are dumb like that" Brick said face palming. "Dont bring it up again"

"And dont mention we had to save you guys" I said irratated. "They would freak."

"Okay but where did you get those powers from?" Poochie asked.

"Dont know" Brick shrugged. Brick grabbed the Professor i grabbed Ken and Boomer grabbed Pooch and we flew off to the girls.

_**Kaoru's P.O.V**_

We sat down at the TV after the RRBZ had left. Miyako was all 'lalalala' like always and Momoko looked in deep thought.

"So..." I broke the silence. "You two seem to like Boomer and Brick very much" They both turned red.

"Yes, i never told you girls but... we are already going out" Momoko said turning more red. I spit out some orange juice.

"WHAT?" Me and Miyako cried.

"Well he asked me out that one movie night and i couldnt say no" She commented. My mouth dropped to the floor. Miyako stared down upset.

"Ummm what to say...?" I said thinking.

"Nothing" Momoko said grinning. "Butch confessed his love to you in that one way and you haven't noticed." I turned red.

"I HAVE! I KNEW WHY HE DID IT" I lied. He did keep saying 'my girl' im not so stupid. I just dont know how to react. "

"I dont know why its so hard for you to admit feelings" Momoko sighed.

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO ACT!" I yelled with the angry symbol.

"Just be yourself then" Miyako said smiling again. I stared at her. "Wait for him to ask you, then decide" I looked down.

"Ugh" I sighed. "What about you Miyako?" I want to change the subject off me. She blushed a little and looked down.

"I dont know if he likes me the same i do him" She said and started tearing up.

"Hey i bet you he does!" Momoko cheered.

"Yeah come on, he's Boomer!" I cheered. This is only to make her feel better. She glanced up and tried to smile.

"So you think he'll confess to me?" She asked. I nodded and she hugs herself.

"Yay!" She squeaks. Suddenly the front door slammed open and we all fell to the ground.

"HEY WHAT THE!-" I yelled but the RRBZ and the Professor along with Poochie and Ken walked in.

"Poochie! Ken! Professor!" Miyako cheered.

"There you guys are!" Me and Momoko yelled happily. Butch chuckled and came up to me.

"What no love for me?" He asked. I glanced at him.

"Hmmm..." I hummed.

"What are you boys doing here?" Momoko asked eyeing them.

"Oh that" Brick sweat dropped. "They checked us out"

"Yes we did" Professor said.

"Why?" I asked. Butch wrapped his arms around my waist.

"To spend more time with you girls" He whispers to me and i blush.

"Get you arms off me you pervert!" I shout. The Professor smiled and made Ken and Poochie come out and follow him out of the room.

"WAIT PROFESSOR! DONT LEAVE ME WITH THIS POSSIBLE RAPIST!" I cried. Boomer, Brick, and Momoko were on the floor hugging themselves and laughing. Miyako stared at us.

"Hey that was mean" Butch said trying not to laugh. I wiggled out of his hold and fell down.

"That was great" Boomer laughed. Butch grabbed me again and headed for my room.

"HEY LET ME GO!" I yelled. I looked at Momoko and Miyako staring. "YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HIM TAKE ME?" He shuts the door and puts me on the bed.

"Hey i wanted-"

"Why did you take me in here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to say something to you without them" He commented smirking. I blushed.

"Well what do you want now?" I asked. He chuckles and sits down next to me.

"Kaoru, i wanted to tell you that i... love...you" He said blushing a bit and the last 3 words. I turned tomato red and stared at him.

"Um... what?" I asked again.

"I said i love you" He said again without blushing.

"You...love me?" I asked. He nods with a smirk. I feel like i have a fever right now. He...confessed...

"Why?" I asked wanting desperately to know. I looked down at myself.

"Why...?" He said echoing my voice.

"Yeah why? I mean look at me" I said trying to stay strong. "Im not very pretty and i look like a boy" He looks pure shocked at me.

"Two things are wrong with that statement" He says clearing his throat. "Your so hot, and i NEVER thought you looked like a boy" I stared at him.

"Really?" I said blushing at the 'your so hot' part. He nods with a different smile this time. One Miyako would usually give me. "I...lov-" He kisses me as if he knows what i wanted to say but i wish he would have let me finished. Hey he is a pretty good kisser. Wait damn it...oh well. He tastes like fresh mint and a bit of spice. I like that.

"I love you too Kaoru" He grins hugging me. I am still red i know it!

"Can i say it this time?" I giggled. Shit...ugh why?

"Yes" He says wanting to hear.

"I love you too Butch" I said low like a little girl that shy and quiet. He laughs and looks me in the eyes. "And thanks Butch" He smiles.

"Okay i have to say it sorry" He apologizes. "Your mouth tastes like green apple, and your giggles are fucking cute" I blush bad and looked away.

"Are you done?" I asked. He chuckles and lifts me off the bed with him.

"Yup, lets go see to the others now" He says pulling me. I'm happy, he is the first guy to confess to me like this, he told me i was pretty and hot. Ugh i hope this doesnt turn me into a total girl...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would have typed more but im going out on my first date with my crush! Anyways thanks again for the reviews, keep it on! YAY! Hehehe i hope you liked it. The greens in this one, i know some of you wanted it. Next is blues because they need to get together! Anyways have a good daynight! ^_^**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks you for the reviews and for the people who wished good for my date! It was awesome and we are going out again next weekend! Anyways please enjoy this chapie and review! :D:D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer's P.O.V <strong>_

Butch came back with KAoru and sat down next to each other in front of me and Brick. Miyako was on the floor with Momoko talking and laughing. But all noise stopped when they entered because Butch was smirking and Kaoru was smiling and blushing. Did he confess to her in there?

"What?" Kaoru asked blushing. Miyako and Momoko stared at her.

"Why are you blushing Kaoru-san?" Miyako asked with a giggle. She is too cute. I smiled to myself.

"I confessed to KAoru-chan and she's speechless" Butch said smirking at them. Momoko fainted and Miyako stood up and squealed.

"OOOOOOOOO KAORU-CHAN IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Miyako yelled hugging Kaoru.

"Uh Momoko?" Brick sweat dropped shaking her awake.

"KAORU!" Momoko smirked poking her.

"GET OFF MY YOU GUYS!" Kaoru yelled blushing. I laughed.

"Hey congratz you two" I cheered. Kaoru stared at me and nodded.

"Thanks Boomer" Butch grinned. I smiled. I really do feel happy that my brothers are with them but i want to be with Miyako-chan...

"So you said yes right?" Miyako smiled. Kaoru nodded and Miyako jumped in the air.

"YIPPEEE WE ARE GOING OUT WITH RRBZ!" Momoko cheered hugging Kaoru and then they stopped. Miyako stared and glanced at me then blushed.

"Well you guys are in high spirits" Ken laughed glancing at us.

"Hello Ken" I said waving. Poochie ran in.

"There is a visitor with black aura!" He shouted. Brick and Butch stood up and stared at the hallway.

"A visitor with black aura? Then why'd you let him in?" KAoru demanded. Poochie stopped at Miyako.

"Cause Miyako knows him" He cheered. Miyako's eyes grew wide and she glanced at me nervous. Miyako ran and disappeared into the hallway.

"Who is it?" I asked. Momoko looked at KAoru.

"It has to be Taka-chan" Momoko said quietly. I growled at the name and walked to the hallway.

"Dont go starting a fight Boomer" Brick laughed. I glare at him and continue down the hallway. I stopped and found a great hiding place near the front entrance and listened on their convo.

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

"Takaaki?" I asked staring straight at the guy i used to be in love with. He smiled like he didnt remember what he did.

"Hello Miyako-chan" He says staring. "Your not calling me Taka-chan?"

"Not anymore" I said looking at him. He stares still.

"My girlfriend broke up with me" He says straight out there. "How have you been?"

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked frowning. Why?

"Because, i thought we were friends?" He asked confused.

"We were" I said looking down. "Then you had nothing to do with me"

"Thats not true, i care about you" He said touching my face. I backed up and felt myself hit something behind me. I looked and saw Boomer holding my arm to keep me from falling and he was staring straight at Takaaki. 'What is he doing?'

"The answer is no" Boomer said in a scary tone. Takaaki frowned at him.

"No to what?" He asked.

"She doesnt want you" Boomer answered for me.

"How do you know thats what i wanted or not?" Taka smirked.

"Cause im a guy" Boomer smirked too. "I know exactly what you want, and like hell i let you use her like that"

"What?" I asked him. He smiled at me then went back to staring Takaaki down.

"Your no different" Takaaki said. "At least i was _born _and live a longer life than you and then became a monster. Your a full blooded monster" I started getting angry. Boomers hurt face. 'HOW COULD HE?' I'm...mad!

"**BASTARD**!" I yelled at him. Then i covered my mouth. Omg...

"Woah" Boomer said looking at me with pure shock. I heard bangs and booms in the living room. Like people fell. Oh great the girls will never leave me alone for this.

"**DONT TALK TO BOOMER THAT WAY! HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP ME! WHICH IS MORE THAN YOU EVER DID!** " I growled at him. Takaaki stares at me with more shock than Boomer. "**I SWEAR TALK TO BOOMER AGAIN LIKE THAT AND I BEAT YOU TILL YOU HAVE A REASON TO STAY IN THAT WHEELCHAIR!**" Takaaki quickly moved the wheels and high tailed it out of the gate. What came over me? I turn around and saw Butch, Kaoru, Brick, Professor, Ken, Peach, Boomer, and Momoko with there mouths on the floor.

"AWESOME! YEA! THATS MY BEST FRIEND!" KAoru yelled hugging me.

"Oh man, that was so awesome" Brick and Butch said with stars for eyes.

"OH and you did that all fro Boomer!" Momoko said with hearts for eyes. "How romantic, changed your personality for that split minute for Boomer's defensive!" I blushed and looked down.

"I dont know what came over me" I said. "I've never done something like that ever before"

"Duh...your in love! So being in love with Bo-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and sweat dropped. Boomer raised his eyebrows.

"ITs okay to admit you feelings about Boomer, you made me do it for Butch" KAoru said. I blushed so hard and ran off screaming.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled running in the direction of the park. 'They said all of that in front of Boomer and his brothers!'

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miyako yelled running out of the gate.

"Darn maybe i shouldnt have said that" Kaoru laughed. "Payback..."

"That was one mad dash for it" Brick sweat dropped.

"I kinda feel bad that i almost said it." Momoko said. So...she loves me?

"Dude are you really just gonna stand there dumbfounded?" Butch said setting me off.

"You'd stand here dumb founded if it were KAoru dress like a girl and acting girly and Miyako claimed it was because KAoru loved you, so there" I said taking off after Miyako. 'Why in the world did i say that?' I searched that park and found her at the top of the stairs on a bench.

"Miyako" I said huffing. Im tired. She blushes again and was about to dash until i caught her wrist. "Wait, please"

"..."

"Miyako, is what Kaoru said the truth?"

"..."

"Because i thought you were in love with Takaaki"

"Ewww no it was only a crush" She says turning to me. I laughed.

"Well i finally got you to talk" I say smirking. She looks down.

"What Kaoru said was true" She says turning red. I did too.

"I um..."

"Its okay though" She smiles looking up at me. "Its weird. Alot of boys like me but the boys i like never like me back, isnt that weird?"  
>I stared.<p>

"Not in this case" I smiled. "I love you" Man that came out easily...

"W-w-w-what?" She said almost looking ready to faint.

"You said that Kaoru spoke the truth, well i love you too" I said again. She suddenly stares at me and her mouth curved into a big cute smile and i soo found her in my arms.

"THANKS BOOMER!" She said. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"I love you more" I whispered.

"What?" She asked coming to my face. I smiled.

"Nothing!" I said kissing her lips for a quick 3 seconds. "Blueberry" She turned red. "Oh sorry" Great...

"I was thinking the same, it wasn't even a long kiss" She giggled. I kissed her again and she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. We smiled and kissed more. Sweet, sugar, blueberries. This is perfect.

"Woah!" She says with a cute shocked face. I turned behind me and saw some kids playing with a sprinkler, it was getting us wet too. "hehehe a rainbow in the water." I looked back and sure enough the sun shone through a rainbow in the water. I smiled at her.

"Reminds me of you" I say kissing her again and we both laugh in the middle of it. "Come on, we are soaked already"

"Yeah but that was a cute rainbow kiss!" She squealed. I hunched over.

"Get on my back and ill carry you there" I said smiling. She blushes but gets on and hold on tight. "Ooooookay!" I dashed off super fast.

"I didnt know you were this fast!" Miyako said giggling.

"Neither did i" I laughed. We stopped at the gate and look at each other.

"Thank you fro carrying me" She smiled.

"Your welcome..." I said holding my stomach.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Whats wrong with me? Why do i feel like this?

"I probably went...toooo...fast..." My vision started seeing black and i felt something hard.

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

"I probably went...toooo...fast..." Boomer said but he fell to the ground. My eyes widened.

"BOOMER!" I screeched going down to him. He is out cold. I carried him best i could and found myself stopping at hte door. "Hel... HELP!" Ken came running out and gasped.

"Oh not him too!" Ken shouted.

"What!" I cried. Ken helped me carry Boomer to the lab and i saw Brick and Butch knocked out on a table. I went to support my friends.

"What happened to them?" Kaoru yelled. The Professor looked down at us with a confused face.

"Well girls...they..."

"They what?" We cried.

"They are dying" Ken said. I cried so hard.

"But we can save them, with more of your DNA, chemical Z and something else!" Professor said. We looked up.

"What will that do?" Kaoru asked.

"That will stabilize their DNA and make it stronger" Ken said. He got out 3 very small bowls color coded for each ruff. They poured in chemical Z.

"Now your DNA?" Ken asked. I pulled out a few strands of hair, so did the other girls.

"Here" I said. "What else now?"

"I dont know" Professor said putting in our hair. "Something to stabilize them."

"OH I KNOW WHAT WE CAN USE!" Momoko shouted. "The nursery rhyme... snips snails and puppy dog tails"

"Of course!" Ken said. "Butch first, which is he?"

"Snails, definitely" KAoru groaned going outside. She came back with a snail.

"That was fast" I said. She shrugged and threw it in the green bowl. The liquid turned dark green. Ken got a shot and got the liquid.

"You injecting it?" Momoko asked.

"Its the quickest way" Ken said injecting Butch. A dark green light flashed, so much so we had to cover our eyes. We gasped when Butch stood up. His hair was spiked up, he had a dark green (matches his eyes) jacket over a green muscle shirt, matching dark green almost baggy pants and regular dark green RRBZ roller shoes. On the back of his jacket was RRBZ written in black. ON the front left side of his jacket was a diamond and a big B on it. He also had a black belt with a R compactor **(The design was from BiPinkBunny of , but i added a little more my taste)**

"BUTCH! ...Butch?" KAoru said staring and blushing at him. He smirks.

"Hey Kaoru i feel much better" He cheers. I look at Boomer, if that happens to Butch it happens to them all. We could fight crime together!

"Umm Kaoru and Ken saved you" I giggled. Butch stares at KAoru and looks at himself.

"Well this is cool" He says.

"Butch can i scan you?" Professor asks.

"Sure" Butch said turning around, but he freaked out when he saw his brothers. "BRICK BOOMER!"

"They are fine" Momoko said. "Once me and Miyako help them." Butch looked toward us then let himself be scanned.

"Well your just fine, chemical Z turned you into this, Smashing Butch" Professor grinned looking at the screen. "With air powers" Butch blushed.

"Why is my symbol a rhombus?" He asked. Kaoru giggled and that won his attention. At least she stopped cursing after giggling.

"Okay Miyako, go get snips" Ken told me. I ran outside and found some easily like Kaoru did with snails. I ran back in a threw it in the blue bowl. Professor grabbed a shot and injected Boomer with it. He shone out a dark blue light and we covered our eyes.I opened my eyes and gasped at is sooo hot!

"Boomer!" I cheered. Boomer was wide awake now.

"Miyako!" He smiled hugging me. His uniform was exactly the same as Butch's except dark blue (matching his eyes) and blue out linings. On his front left side of his jacket was a X and a big B and a blue muscle shirt.

"Boomer let me scan you now" Ken said. Boomer turned around a stared at Brick.

"What the?" Boomer asked turning towards Butch.

"He'll be fine!" Momoko said running off to get a puppy dog's tail. Aww...Ken finished scanning Boomer and his new profile came up on screen.

"Well Flashing Boomer" Professor grinned. "You have lightening powers."

"I knew that" Boomer said confused. "Is what is that for?" He points at eh X on screen and on his jacket.

"Its your symbol" I cheered.

"You know something funny" Butch laughed and whispered to Kaoru. She died out laughing with him.

"What?" Me and Boomer said blinking.

"Both your symbols combined is XOXOXOXO" They laughed. I blushed and Boomer did too.

"Thats cute" Momoko said coming in. "And yours is stars and diamonds" She got them back for us. Boomer cried out in laughter.

"YOUR SYMBOL IS A DIAMOND! LOLOLOLOL" Boomer laughed. Butch got the angry symbol.

"ITS RHOMBUS! DONT SAY DIAMOND! BAKA!" Butch said as they started wrestling. Meanwhile Momoko was already giving Brick his shot and we all fell to the ground when a red light bursts through the room.

"BRICK!" Momoko said hugging him. Brick's uniform was the same of course with darkish red jacket, pants, and shoes outlined with lighter red, black belt with red R, on his jacket left side was a triangle and a big B.

"What happened to us?" Brick asked Momoko when he saw Boomer and Butch.

"You transformed like us when chemical Z got in you" Momoko said.

"Your turn to be scanned" Ken said scanning him. All noise stopped when his new profile showed up.

"Hard Brick" Brick said. "A triangle?"

"Symbol" Ken said and Brick nodded.

"So...why did you guys put chemical Z in us?" Butch asked.

"Because you guys collapsed" I said looking at Boomer.

"And you were dying because your powers were too strong for you DNA to handle" Momoko explained.

"So... you saved us?" Brick asked. We nodded and the boys hugged us with super strength.

"Brick...my... kidney"

"Boomer...my...stomach"

"Butch...my...lungs"

"Oh sorry" They said letting us go.

"Brick you have fire powers" Professor said.

"Duh i knew that" He said.

"These uniforms are wicked cool!" Butch said checking himself out in the mirror.

"Well you know your true powers, and now you can fight with us!" Kaoru said excited.

"Yes!" They cheered.

"How do ya turn it off?" Boomer sweat dropped.

"Press the middle button" I said. They did and their color light surrounded them and they turned back into themselves before the injections. This is totally something to get used too!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I figured this was a twist in the story. I made up some stuff on the RRBZ uniform but the main idea was from BiPinkBunny, , those pictures are the idea of what they look like. You'd have to browse her gallery ^_^ Anyways REVIEW! And happy reading and have a great daynight!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Again thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I hope you like this as well! And everyone that asked and doesnt know, my first date with my crush was awesome! Thanks for asking!(:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>_**  
><strong>

"Press the middle button" Miyako said. We did and our color light surrounded us and we turned back into our regular form.

"Well, thats interesting" Professor said. "Same way the PPGZ do it" I looked at Kaoru and she smirked with crossed arms.

"Yeah, yeah" I said walking straight up to Kaoru. "So Kaoru, how do i look?" She blushed and i laughed.

"Why are you asking me something like that?" She yelled.

"Its not like he's asking you think he's hot Kaoru" Momoko said staring.

"Umm okay then you guys look cool" She said. I smirked and shot Brick a look.

"What?" He asked glaring.

"What do you mean what?" I laughed. "So quick to glare me down"

"Shut up" Brick stated plainly.

"Anyways" Boomer interrupted. "Do we have a transformation as well?"

"Hmmm, well you are different than the girls in some ways" Ken said.

"You dont have to transform" Professor said.

"Awww and we have to do this stupid dance" Kaoru groaned.

"I love your dancing" I commented with a sexy grin.

"Oh shut your mouth" She said. She walks over to Miyako and hides from my stare.

"But this is good news!" Miyako cheered. "More heroes for these bad guys"

"Yup!" Boomer cheered. "Right guys?"

"Sure" Me and Brick said exchanging glances.

"I've gotta run into town again, we've run out of some medical supplies" Professor said eyeing us.

"Oh okay Professor" Momoko said hugging up against Brick.

"Lets go Ken" Professor said. Ken stared at Peach and walked away with him.

"Aren't you going too Peach?" I asked. He stared at me without an answer.

"Anyways, is the staring done?" Kaoru asked coming out. I chuckled and she swung around again.

"Wait Kaoru" Momoko giggled. "I have an idea!"

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" She asked frowning.

"Well we could show the boys around!" Momoko cheered.

"Great idea" Miyako screeched. Kaoru still frowned a little. I sighed. She isnt used to me yet... and that im her boyfriend.

"Okay" Kaoru said and i looked up. She smiled. "Whatever lets just go and get it over with"

"Yeah!" I said grabbing her hand. "Show me the way" Boomer and Brick followed the girls into the hallway.

"You already know the lab and living room part, the bedrooms, so ill just show you the basement" Kaoru grinned pulling me to some stairs.

"Hey Kaoru"

"What?" She asked not turning around. We walked down into the darkness that followed the stairs

"Its dark"

"HAHAHAHA Are you scared?" She laughed.

"Nope but YOU feel free to rub up against me if your scared" I smirked in the dark and i heard her fidget.

"Here" She said turning on the light. I noticed how close our faces were and smirked.

"Well hello" I said kissing her cheek. Surprisingly she just looked at me and then turned around.

"Here we are" She smiled. "I keep my sports stuff down here"

"Awesome, you play all kinds of sports?" I asked. I never saw her this happy and smiley before. I really want to know more.

"Hell yes!" She said full of excitement. "I play almost everything out there!"

"Then your pretty awesome huh?" I smirked standing over her. I never thought i was this tall. She so cute being small.

"Yes" She said noticing how close i was. She blushed. "At least i think...so..."

"Well i think so too" I said smiling. She looked away and i forced her too look back. "Its cool how you dont let being a girl stop you" She smiles.

"Thanks Butch, no one has said that to me until now" She said twisting her fingers. Suddenly she did something unexpected. She pushed herself up and kissed me on the lips. I was even able to force me tongue in. I loved the taste of sweet and sour green apple. She wrapped her hands around my neck and i wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her in to get a better taste. Then as we stopped she winked at me and made me blush. MADE ME BLUSH!

"Lets go Butch" She smiled going up the steps. I stared at her walking away.

"Okay wait for me!" I yelled running up the steps. I heard her giggle. She is so fucking hot, i cant even believe what she just did.

_**Brick's P.O.V**_

"Hey Momoko" I said putting my arms behind my head. "Where are we going?"

"To the attic" She said smiling. "I havent been up there in forever and you havent seen it so..."

"Oh okay" I said hearing my shoes scrape the floor. Suddenly i bumped into her. "Hey whats up?"

"Sorry, but look!" She squeaked pointing to the corner of the room. We in the attic already? I saw a Boomer doll in the corner.

"Boomer doll?" I asked confused.

"Its cute, but why didnt Miyako tell us she had this?" Momoko said scratching her head.

"Embarrassed, maybe?" I asked sighing.

"But... Brick... um they dont sell dolls of you guys" Momoko giggled.

"Well they should" I muttered with a smirk. She laughs harder.

"Funny" She said staring at me. "Are you feeling well?"

"Why do you ask that?" I asked. She places her hand on my forehead and i blush a lil.

"Well i dont know" She says. "Never mind"

"Hey Momoko" I said placing my arm around her waist. "Why dont we go hang out with the others?"

"U-uh yes, sure" She said blushing. "But one quick thing first" She pecks me on the cheek and lips and starts walking off with a big grin. "Lets go Brick"

"Uh yeah... coming" I said blushing.

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

"Come on Boomer!" Miyako cheered leading me through a glass door. I saw flowers and i mean lot of them.

"A garden?" I asked looking at her. She picked up a sunflower.

"Yup!" She smiled. "Its right outside the lab, i come here alot"

"I can tell, i like it" I said smiling back.

"Its soo beautiful right?" Miyako said with a wide open smile. I smiled at her beauty. She is just so beautiful. I walked up and hugged her behind making her drop her sunflower and blush.

"Your very beautiful Miyako-chan" I whispered in her ear. "VERY beautiful." She turns around in my arms.

"Thank you Boomer" She smiles. "Usually guys call me 'hot' or sexy' but you... your the first guy to call me 'cute' and 'beautiful' " I leaned down and kissed her as i pulled her closer. Soon sweet and sugary blueberry tastes entered my mouth. If i was anymore emotional for a guy i would be crying cause thats the only way i can describe how happy i feel right now. I love Miyako, i love her so much. I was created for her, thats how i see it. I always want to be with her. We stopped our kiss and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Boomer?"

"Yes?"

"I love you Boomer" She says confidently.

"I love you more Miyako-chan" I said smiling. I tugged on her so we could walk back inside. "Lets go find the others."

_**Momoko's P.O.V**_

Brick caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and gave him a cute winking face. He blushed and looked forward. I noticed Kaoru coming up and Boomer with Miyako on the side.

"Hey guys" I said cheerful. Kaoru smirked and leaned across the wall. Miyako waved and smiled.

"Hey" Boomer smiled blushing.

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked looking in Kaoru's direction. She glanced toward teh door and Butch came running in and tripped. Tripped hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Me, Boomer, Brick, and Kaoru laughed. Miyako giggled and helped him up.

"Are hehe you okay...? hehe" Miyako giggled.

"Ugh yea" He said chuckling.

"Nothing hurt?" I said laughing a bit.

"Nothing but my pride" He grins rubbing his butt.

"Nice landing" Kaoru laughed grabbing him. "Such a epic fail"

"What a way to enter a room" Brick said crying out in laughter. Boomer bit his tongue.

"Well i wanted us to go hangout somewhere" I said smiling. They stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Where could we go Momoko?" Brick asked smiling.

"Hmmmm... how about bowling?" Boomer sugessted. Our eyes lit up.

"BOWLING!" Me and the girls yelled. We high fived.

"Bowling it is then" Butch chuckled. "But we should change clothes first"

"Good idea" Kaoru said. "Lets go girls"

"Come on guys" Butch said.

"When did they become leaders?" Brick commented following Butch. I giggled and followed the girls into our rooms.

"What are you going to wear?" Miyako asked Kaoru.

"Hmmm" Kaoru grinned. She tore clothes from her closet. She showed us this outfit and i screamed. It was a black mini tank top with a loose green mini shirt over it with a black stripe in the middle, black pants that end at the knees with chains and green shoes with black skulls on the sides. She also showed a green choker with a big sliver skull in the middle and a skull pin and black fingerless gloves.

"AWESOME! Hehe thats alot of skulls." I said taking my outfit. "Ill wear this outfit!" I showed a pink choker, red fingerless gloves, hot pink boots that stop at my knee cap that has one skull on a side in black (and shoes are outlined in red) A hot pink strapless dress that flares out like a skirt, sliver belt with a red heart in the middle and chains.

"EEE It totally matches your eyes!" Miyako giggled. "Ill wear this, with a black tank top under!" She showed a couple of blue ribbons for her hair, a blue choker, black fingerless gloves, a mini black tank top under a blue mini shirt thats striped black, a plain blue skirt that flares and bottom lined black, and boots that come to her knee cap outlined in black. She had two skull pins on silver outlined in blue on her bangs.

"Awesome" Kaoru said. "We look so punk, you think the boys would like it?"

"When did you care about looks" I laughed. She shot a glare at me.

"I think they will love us!" Miyako said. We brushed our hair and did our makeup.

"K, now we should go find them" I said walking out the door. We walked into the living room and the boys stared at us.

"Wow you girls look hot" They said. Miyako laughed at Boomer because for some reason he covered his mouth.

"Thank you" I said staring at Brick. Brick wore his red hat, except it had Brick on the top before his bangs in graffiti style (these styles are from ~sweetxdeidara from ), a dark red jacket covering a black muscle shirt, and dark red pants with chains and a few rips and he rrbz shoes on. Boomer had the same thing except with a dark blue jacket, black shirt, dark blue pants with rips and chains and he had blue glasses on the top of his head. Butch was also the same, with the ponytail hairstyle, or so i call it, and a dark green jacket, pants with holes and chains and rrbz shoes.

"You guys look great too" KAoru blushed staring at Butch.

"I know" Butch winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we just leave now?" Brick sighed at them and grabbed my waist.

"S-sure" I blush. Then thats when we head out the door and start walking down to the gate. I think this should be extra fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading a reviewing so far guys! I hope you liked it, the clothes idea goes to sweetxdeidara (deviantart) not me ^_^ just did want people to think i stole the idea or anything! Anyways enjoy and have a great daynight!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry it took so long, i was working on my other story if you dont know hehe^_^, anyways thanks reviewers it helps me ALOT! :D SO please enjoy this chapie i wrote just for you guys(: Like in my other story im starting to comment of reviews so here it is for the last chapter! **_

_**KiraKitty: Thanks for reminding me about those powers it gave me a good idea! Ill do it soon! :D  
><strong>__**  
><span>DEVIlishAngel00:<span> Thanks! I was on deviantart, saw them and was like SO AWESOME, i must add to my story hehe!**_

_**TophFaith:**__** I'm glad you liked it^_^ Also i read your new thing about tips for writers, thanks for also putting my name, it makes me feel good!**_

_**dragonroses: **__**Thanks im so glad your liking it!(:**_

_**TheCastorbean: I loved that movie and i just put it in hehe[: I got the idea about the boys hurting the girls from your one story btw, i love it!**_

_**DeadDoll55: Lol thanks glad you like it:) I was laughing while typing the part XD**_

_**Guest: Thanks so much! I will make as much chapies as i can!**_

_**BuBbLeZxBoOmEr: Thanks, you should work on your story too(: Good luck!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V <strong>_

We pushed through the gates and began walking toward the Townsville Bowling Alley. I looked to my left and Boomer was talking to Miyako and she was giggling. I noticed teh same thing for Momoko. Butch was staring up at the sky. I stared at his belt. It doesnt look like ours, its just black and has a green circle in the middle with a dark green R. So that means, they really _cant _transform like us, they just always have their powers. Hmmm..

"Admiring the view down there or somethin?" Butch said grinning. I looked up and blushed a bit.

"Hell no, i wasnt staring at _that_ you cocky pervert, i was staring at your belt" I frowned crossing my arms. I sped up my pace. He slows me down and sweat drops.

"I was only teasing Kaoru-_chan_" He smirks. I elbow his stomach hard and he falls to the ground. Boomer and Brick sweat drop as Miyako and Momoko just stare.

"Come on, we can leave him" I grinned sticking my tongue out at Butch.

"Ha, your own girlfriend thinks your annoying" Brick laughed while we walked away. Before i knew it Butch was behind me again.

"Okay i get the picture" He chuckles. "What, then, was so fasinating about my belt?"

"I wanted to see how similar it was to mine" I said glancing at him. He shrugs.

"Well, the Professor said we cant transform" Boomer crossed his arms. But he was still smiling.

"At least we dont have to do a danceeee..." Brick teased looking at Momoko. Her face flushed.

"Its not MY fault we do a transformation" She says quick. The look on her face was hysterical. Me and Brick laughed unitl Momoko and Butch held us back. It was like a truck flew right in front of our faces, and our bangs moved in the wind.

"Holy-" Brick cursed.

**"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MAN!"** Boomer yelled flicking the dude off.

"I'm glad you were there or i would have been crushed." Brick sweat dropped turning around to hug Momoko. Momoko smiled.

"Your welcome" She says kissing his cheek fast. It took me a minute to register it all in. I was laughing with Brick, we werent paying attention, almost crossed a road and almost got hit by a truck driver. Butch saved me from being hit.

"You need to watch where your going" Butch said shocked with his hand on his heart and the other still had a hold of my shirt. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, and my heart is still jumping" I stared at him.

"Uh... yeah sorry" I laughed nervous.

"How does that guy even hang onto a liscense?" Miyako asked looking toward the faint figure of the truck.

"Im wondering the same" Brick and Boomer said.

"Butch can you let my shirt go now?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sure Kaoru-_chan_" Butch smirked releasing his grip on my shirt. We crossed the road finally and continued walking.

"How much further?" Boomer asked taking Miyako's hand.

"About two more building, not far" Momoko said with a smile. I laughed.

"So who do YOU think is going to win?" I asked them but eyeing Butch.

"I think Butch" Brick smirked at me. I frowned.

"Hell nah" I grinned. Butch looked at me with a challenging smile.

"Your on then" Butch winked.

"K then" I smiled putting my hands behind my head.

"WE'RE HERE!" Boomer cried happily almost leaning completely on Miyako, who giggled.

"YES!" Butch said taking my wrist and pulling me in hard.

"My god that kinda hurt" Momoko said rubbing her wrist it was a little red. Same with mine and Miyako's.

"Oppss" The boys said.

"I didnt think it was that hard" Boomer said inocently. "Sorry Miyako-chan"

"Its okay Boomer, your just getting used to your new strength" Miyako smiled. I looked to my right.

"HEY LOOK A OPEN LANE!" I shouted. Then i stopped. Oh hell...

"What do you mean i cant have this lane?" Himeko screamed at the manager. "I want it, so i get it!" Momoko frowned and Brick freaked out.

"Oh GOD!" Butch breathed. "What is that slut doing here?" I laughed. Himeko heard us and turned in our direction. She scoffed and then thats when she saw Brick.

"Brickie!" Himeko said running like some lost girl in our direction. Brick screamed.

"RUNN!" Brick yelled. We scatter to the other side of the room and Himeko stopped.

"FINE! LEAVE!" She yelled then turned to the manager. "Now about that lane?"

"Here you go" He said nervousily giving her the ticket.

"Man i wanted that lane" Boomer whinned.

"Dont be a baby, you know the bitch gets her way" Momoko sighed. I looked at her in surprise. I never known her to cuss in her own free will like this.

"I just want A lane, doesnt matter which" I said glaring at Boomer. Miyako and Butch nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Brick go get our tickets" Butch said smirking.

"Why me?" He ask frowning.

"Since our new powers, it kinda makes you the whole group leader" Boomer smirked. Momoko raised an eyebrow.

"I dont wanna go anywhere closer to Himeko than i am now!" Brick cried. "I mean just LOOK at her!" He points and we all look.

"Do you have my purple ball polished yet?" Hiemko demanded from one of her servants.

"Not y-y-yet" She studdered.

"THEN HURRY UP!" Himeko yelled impatiently. We all laughed at Himeko.

"Okay Brick ill go, no biggie" I said standing up. "But" I glanced at them. "I need your money guys" They picked their pockets and gave me enough money for 6 people."Thanks"

"Yes thanks for paying our way guys" Miyako cheered. I left them talking more about Himeko and went to the manager. I slammed the money on the counter then leaned on it.

"Yo, i need 6 tickets" I said bored. He looked at me and then to my group.

"Lane 9?" He asked counting the tickets. I nodded. He hands me the tickets and puts the shoes on the counter.

"Thanks" I said pileing them in my arms. Anymore and i wouldnt be able to see anything. Suddenly i collasped on the floor and the stuff scattered. I saw Himeko above me from the groung smirking victoriously. I growled.

"Opps, sorry" She said inocently.

"Yeah bitch, you about to be" I said standing up. **"NO ONE** does that to me!" She backs up.

"Someone help this girl wants to hurt me!" She squeaked drawing attention. Butch starts to walk over to help me out. When people start looking i glared at them all, half my face darkened. 'I dare you to help this girl' was my look most likely. I glared back to Himeko. I walked past her then back handed her in the face and she landed on the ground. I looked at the manager and he laughed at Himeko.

"I didnt think getting the shoes was going to be this fast or i would have came to help sooner" Butch sweat dropped. He burst out laughing at Himeko. She was defeated on the ground. I had back handed her so hard she looked like she hit pavement and it had smoke coming from it. I laughed to myself. Maybe i shouldnt use all my strength.

"Its fine" I said picking up the tickets. "I can handle myself" Butch laughed harder and picked up the shoes.

"Yeah, i can see that" He says earning him a giggle. We went back to the group and saw Boomer laughing, Miyako smiling, Brick glaring, and Momoko staring at us.

"You back!" She cheered taking her shoes. They all take their shoes and we put them on. I took the tickets and register the score board.

"Who's going first?" Butch asked smirking.

"You" I answered grinning. I put all our names in and then we headed over to the bowling balls. Wouldnt you know there was a ball with all of our colors.

"It matches our outfits!" Miyako cheered giggling. I sweat dropped and laughed softly.

"Yea it does" I said. We walked over to lane 9 again and Butch stepped up. I set the pins and when he rolls his ball he leaves on 2 left but they a far from each other.

"Good luck with that" I giggled. Man i keep forgetting to not do that! He smirks at me but his fingers get stuck in the holes as he throws and he hits the ground. A bunch of people in the alley laughed at him, especailly Himeko. Ill kill her later for that. I stopped laughing when i saw he was embarrased. I would be too but i couldnt help laughing. I helped him up.

"Keep laughing" Boomer and Brick growled evilly. The room went silent. I undeone his fingers and he laughed nervously with a slight blush.

"Im not usually this clumsy" He says. I laugh.

"Maybe you should stop staring at me and stare at those pins, huh?" I smirked.

"oh haha" He rolls his eyes. "Teasing me now are we?"

"Yes" I said smiling inocently. The pins reset automactically and i jumped up grabbing my bowling ball. "my turn"

"Good luck Kaoru!" Momoko and Miyako cheered. I aimed for the middle pin and rolled my ball. It hit the one next to the middle! Aww man i only have 1 left standing, but i can beat Butch if i get that one.

"Ooo good luck" Butch teased. I laughed.

"Please" I said rolling my eyes. I missed and hung my head low. MAN!

"My turn" Momoko said after the pins reset. She rollled the ball and 3 got knocked down on the right side. "Man that sucked." We laughed. She tried again and only hit one.

"Now watch a real master" Brick says standing up with a proud smirk. With that proud smirk he better get a strike or i'll die laughing! And with the way Boomer is laughing over there he is already dying. Anymore laughing from him and he will look like he's fucking dry heaving. Brick aimed and took a deep breath. He rolled his bowling ball and it left 2 standing on total oposite sides. Boomer offically died as Brick's proud look faded away. I bit my tounge and left out a gasp and giggle. Miyako giggle and tried to stop Boomer.

"Good god Boomer" Butch said laughing.

"Oh shut up you guys" Brick said sitting down. He automactically reset the pins.

"My turn!" Miyako said going up. "My first time so ill suck!" I sweat dropped. She sounds proud to suck or something. Boomer stopped laughing hard and went to her. Before she rolled the ball he gave tips and held her arms to help. Like in romantic scences in movies at bowling allies. "Okay im ready!" She rolled the ball and had only four pins left.

"YEAH!" Boomer yelled. Miyako blushes and grabbed her bowling ball again. I saw her aim and when she threw it she got the rest. My mouth widened.

"I DID IT!" She cheered.

"YAY!" Boomer yelled making cheering sounds.

"Nice! A spare!" Brick yelled clapping. Butch nodded in aproval. I smiled. Miyako, seeing that we all aproved and congradulated, smiled big.

"She's the first to hit them all" I muttered. Boomer smirks evilly.

"My turn" He says walking up. He aims and rolls the ball.

STRIKE

"WOAH!" We all yelled. I jumped up from ym seat and laughed.

"It had to be Boomer!" I laughed like crazy. He smirked at Brick and Butch who frowned.

"CONGRATS BOOMIE!" Miyako hugged him.

"BOOYEAH!" He screamed.

"Dont get too excited" Momoko smirked. Suddenly Boomer stopped. All of a suddeni heard crashing and yelling.

"WHY CANT I HIT A STRIKE?" Himeko yelled pissed off. She pulled her cat's tail (Saphire) and transformed.

"She sucks thats why" I whispered to the group. Momoko laughed.

"Holy pancakes, she looks like the joker's daughter!" Boomer yelled. We all stared at him, but Miyako giggled.

"Holy pancakes?" Miyako giggles. Boomer shrugs. Momoko sees a bathroom.

"Come on guys, time to get serious" She says. I spit our my drink in laughter. Her serious tone of voice seemed hilarious. The boyslooked confused.

"Wait what about the-" Boomer asks loudly but is cut off by being hit by a bowling ball in the stomach. Princess was throwing them everywhere.

"Boomer!" Brick eclaimed.

"Wait! i remember what Professor told me" Butch said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"He told me that we could get our outfit thing back wiht our watches" He said. Brick nodded and Boomer did too.

"Wait i thought you couldnt transform?" I asked.

"Dont think so, it's just a circle of our color light then blah" Butch smirked. With this we ran to the bathroom to transform.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

We nodded at each other after summoning our weapons and flew out the door. Then we sweat dropped.

"Where is Princess?" Blossom asked.

"And where are the boys?" Bubbles asked looking around. I looked outside and saw them fighting.

"Well they are smart, they lured her outside" I said pointing.

"Come on!" Blossom ordered. We flew out and saw her with that same rocket blaster.

"Nice of you to join" Butch grinned. "Love the skirt"

"Be perverted some other time" I growled through my teeth with my fist clenched. I dogded a blast from her and tried hitting her with my hammer. She dodges it and laughs.

"I pad someone to invent a rocket jet for me!" She says.

"And she laughs almost like the joker!" Boomer cried. Whats with him and the Joker?

"You must hate clowns" Bubbles giggled. Blossom's attacked but her string got caught up in the launcher.

"Oh great" She muttered. Princess flung her around and Blossom hit the ground. I helped her up.

"Bloss you okay?" i asked worried. She nodded.

"BURSTING BUBBLES!" Bubbles shouted sending what looks like 15 bubbles her way. She pops them with rockets.

"Nothing is working" Brick sighed.

"We need to take out that rocket jet on her back!" I yelled. I tired hitting ehr again but she moved.

"I got an idea!" Bubbles smiled. She whispered something to Boomer. He flew away and burst a window open.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked dodging a rocket. All this because she didnt hit a strike? I swear she must be the best dumbass there is! Boomer came back with headphones on his ears and lightening in his hands.

"Cover your ears guys, unless you want to be deaf" Bubbles giggled. We did. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic scream! Great plan Bubbles! Princess held her ears and Boomer hit her jet and it sent her flying in the air. Except she droped her launcher and if it hits the ground it will explode... yeah thats good news. I ran super fast and in a split second i was holding it.

"Well i learned something new today" Brick said eyes widened.

"Blossom would you destryo this?" I asked bored. Blossom lasers the rocket with her eyes when i threw it in the air. It explodes.

"Well there we go" Boomer said confused. "I never remembered those being your powers too"

"Well thas because when we fought you we held back because... YOU DIDNT HAVE POWERS AT ALL!" Blossom yelled narrowing her eyes at the end. Bubbles sweat dropped.

"Lets go home now" I said sighing. "Dad would kill me to stay this late." We all flew up and waved good bye and what not. I looked to Butch who winked at soo as i turned around to fly home i felt my skirt being flipped. I blushed fast and turned around. He was alreayd laughing and flying the other way.

"BUTCH JOJO!" I screamed. Ill just have to get him tomorrow for that...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There i hope you liked that! In my mind this was pretty hilarious at some parts hehe! Please enjoy and review, review, review! Have a good day and or night!:D:D<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm really really very very soorrryyyy for not updating. I have had Colorguard practice on my danceline team for weeks. (its our band camp) I promise im not making excuses. Im just telling you whats happening so you guys can understand! (: As far as i know Tuesday is the last day, (unless they add more)**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSSS! :3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>_

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGG!

"Uhh..." I shoot my eyes open and glance at my alarm clock annoyed. But i know i cant sleep in anymore. It already takes about 25 minutes to meet the girls at our spot. I'm looking forward to seeing the guys again! I throw my covers off me and jump out of bed. I ran to my closet and started moving clothes around.

*15 minutes later*

I come out of my closet wearing the two sky blue ribbons i love in my pigtails, a white tank with a sky blue hoodie on top**(the hoodie says MIYAKO in a downwards diagonal). **I also wore cute blue jeans with smooth sky blue boots over my jeans.

"Yay, i love doing this every morning" I told myself smiling in the mirror. I glanced at my bag and grabbed it. Then i grabbed the picture of my parents and kissed it. "Well im off!" I ran out the door and began walking towards the school.

_**Brick's P.O.V (While the girls are walking to school)**_

"Hey Brick" Boomer said waving his arms up and down.

"What?" I said annoyed. He glances down.

"Do i look okay?" He asked. I looked at him. An opened blue jacket with a black tan top, black ripped jeans, and blue shoes.

"Sure, but it wont matter to Miyako if that's why you're so worried" I said yawning.

"So you're not worried at all about what Momoko thinks of your outfit?" He asked frowning.

"No I don't care" I said smiling. I actually do care...

"Liar." Butch smirks. "You might not care a lot, but all guys care some...i think"

"I think that's just you" I said grinning.

"Hey guys you know what" Boomer smiled.

"What?" We asked looking at him. He was staring out into the streets. Wow... traffic is busy today..

"We need a car!" He cheers. My eyes widen. "We are 16 aren't we? So let's go in a demand a car" Butch laughed in the background. I sighed.

"First you can't demand a car Boomer, there is a test you have to take" I said.

"Oh, a test? How do you study for a car?" Boomer asked. I wacked him upside the head.

"I think you need to wait a year or two Boomer" I sweat dropped. "But i bet me and Butch could pass"

"Yup...we need a cool car" He says dream like.

"True...i'll ask the professor after school." I said smirking. "Butch me and you will go study during free period and then take the test after school."

"YES! A DRIVER'S LICENSE!" Butch cheered.

"Driver's license?" Boomer asked. "God i feel stupid today"

"Well you should" I said narrowing my eyes. "Oh and Boomer, when you hang with the girls don't tell them."

"Why?" He asks cocking his head.

"Because it's cool to surprise them!" Butch said all starstruck. Boomer sighs.

"I'm gonna be left out yet again" He says frowning.

"Don't worry" I said patting his shoulder. "You'll have more time with Miiiiyyyakko" I smirk. He looks up smiling.

"YES!" He yells.

"Well someone's energetic" We hear a soft voice say. We look over and notice that the gate wasn't too far away now and Miyako was standing in front of us with a soft smile.

"MIYAKO!" Boomer yelled happily twirling her.

"Hi there Boomer!" She giggles.

"Just as i thought he couldn't get more hyper than Momoko" Kaoru sighed walking towards us. She wore a black tank top with a baggy green short mini t-shirt over it, green jean shorts, and black shoes.

"KAORU!" Butch smirked pulling her close and grabbing her butt. I sighed.

"You pervert! Whats wrong with you?!" She yells. I see Momoko running for us. I run to her.

"Momoko! Good morning" I smiled. She looked so hot wearing a skinny hot pink t-shirt with hearts, light blue jeans and hot pink high buckle up boots over it.

"Well now... something has you in a good mood!" She says.

"Aww sorry Kaoru-_chan _i just missed you so much" Butch says.

"Retard" Kaoru sighs with a small smile.

"Whats got you guys in such a good mood?" Momoko laughed looking at the green couple.

"We just woke up on the right side of the bed" Boomer grinned. I noticed everyone going inside the school. I didn't even hear the bell.

"Oh well silly us its time to leave!" Miyako said tugging on Boomer. I held my hand out to Momoko and she smiled.

"You guys sure are different from yesterday" Kaoru said sarcastically glancing at Butch's hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and we began moving.

"We didn't have homework did we?" I asked laughing. Momoko shook her head.

"Oh hey Boomer did you remember the baseball and diamond doll meetings?" Miyako smiled. Boomer stopped and slapped his forehead.

"OHHHHH MAN!" He yelled. "Oh well, i can walk you home Miyako-chan" We got into the school talking about our after school plans, which i tried to avoid what me and Butch were doing, people stared at us. This is the first day back since the 'accident' with the girls. Or at least for them.

"I feel like its been a month since i have been to school" Kaoru smirked. "I haven't missed a thing"

"Pfff... that's what you think" Butch laughed. Kaoru glared at him.

"What did i miss the-"

"HEY LOOK!" Momoko squealed. I followed her finger and saw a note on the billboard.

"Hey its the football game schedules!" I exclaimed. Me and Momoko pushed through the crowds.

"Hey Brick, the first game is a home game!" Momoko squealed again hugging me. People started staring again.

"Hey Brick!" Butch called out. "See ya after school!"

"Fine!" I yelled out. I turned to Momoko who was watching the blue couple leaving. "So where to? Class or locker?"

"Class, i already got everything for math class" She giggles. I laugh.

"Okay then, we think alike" I said as we moved out of the crowd. "I always bring home my first class stuff"

"We do think alike" She agrees smiling. I looked forward and stopped her.

"Oh...god..." I sighed. Every time i see her i want to gag. "Himeko"

"I want to kill her for causing all that trouble last night" Momoko growled. I held her arms back.

"Hello Bricky, hey whatever-your-name-is" She squeals. Momoko glares at her but i cut her off before she says something to bad.

"My name is Brick, okay? This is Momoko" I said smirking. "Work on your language skills and then we might talk" With that we walked off laughing our heads off at Himeko's shocked expression.

_***FREE PERIOD* (Dont feel like describing the WHOLE day ;)**_

_**Momoko's P.O.V**_

I finished stuffing my stuff in my locker and rushed outside to our favorite tree. I saw Miyako sitting and laughing on Boomer and Kaoru was watching them and was laughing her butt off.

"Hey...guys" I said huffing.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru said with her laughter dying out. "You missed Boomer and Miyako falling!"

"Aww... and i had to put things in my locker this time" I giggled. Miyako got off Boomer and giggled at me. She stood up and went behind me.

"Momoko your bow is falling out of your hair" She said and i could feel her tug and tie my hair.

"Where is Brick?" I asked looking at Kaoru.

"I dunno" She shrugged. "Yo Boomer, where is your brothers?" Boomer stiffened up.

"Well they had to go see the cousnler" He stated, more like a question.

"Ummm why?" Kaoru asked with a confused face. Boomer paused and then grabbed Miyako's waist pulling her down into his lap and they laughed.

"Okay just ignore the question then" I said sighing.

"Hey girls, you have a way home today don't you?" Miyako asked with a kind voice.

"I guess" I said while Kaoru shrugged again. "I only have cheer practice Tuesdays and Thursdays" We looked at Kaoru.

"Soccer practices are Wednesdays and Friday's, sometimes Saturdays that aren't games" She said in a bored tone.

"Oh okay!" She smiles.

"Hey Momoko" Kaoru asked turning in my direction.

"Hmm?" I turned.

"Come with to the bathroom" She said in a slight demanding tone.

"Okay, i gotta go anyways" I said smiling to Miyako. "See ya later Miyako"

"Bye girls!" She cheered. Boomer avoided our glances. I got up and walked right beside Kaoru to the bathroom.

"Why do you think Boomer is acting that way?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes.

"He is hiding something we don't know about Butch and Brick." Kaoru sighed looking into the sink.

"Dont worry about Butch, i mean i trust Brick and i dont think they are doing anything bad because they are good now!" I exclaimed. Deep down i feel like im trying to also convince myself still.

"IM NOT WORRIED!" She lied. She pauses and looks to the sides. "Well...not a lot... but he can take care-...you know what never mind" I giggled.

_**Back with Miyako and Boomer (Boomer's P.O.V)**_

"I wonder why they both left" She says looking at my face.

"Um... i don't know" I laughed nervously.

"Boomer... are you okay?" She asked turning her head. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"OKAY YOU GOT ME!" I half yelled, startling her. "BUTCH AND BRICK AND GETTING A LICENSE AND CAR TODAY!" Everyone stared and then you could hear the whispers settle in.

"Um...okay" Miyako giggled.

"Ugh god im stupid" I sighed. "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Oh well then i wont tell the girls!" She cheered.

"You wont?" I asked. "But your besties or something you tell each other everything right?"

"True...but Boomie if you don't want me to tell i wont" She smiles angelically. I turn the other way with a bright red face. I cant believe this.

"Is there such a thing as a perfect woman?" I whispered to myself.

"Um.. no one's perfect Boomer" Miyako giggled sweat dropped.

"Oh you heard me..." I frowned. She kisses my nose.

"Yup, i love you Boomer!" She cheers hugging me.

"I love you too Miyako-chan..." I said, my face flaring up. "A-and thank y-you" She giggles.

"Anytime Boomer!" She says. In the background i noticed the coach trying to wave me over.

"OH!" I yelled. "Um Miyako-chan i need to go to practice now" Her perfect smiles drops a little.

"Oh okay" She says standing up with me. I hug her.

"See ya out there...doll" I said winking at her. Her face flushed. I blew her a kiss and ran to the others. That's when i heard the bell ring right on time.

_**Momoko's P.O.V (After School)**_** *Note* Its been like 3 hours since Butch and Brick left with a fake excuse, so they would have time for the test***

Me and Kaoru pushed our way out of the bathroom and saw Miyako pushing walking away from a couple of guys.

"I never noticed how cute her diamond doll uniform is!" I said with hearts around me.

"Whatever" Kaoru sighed. "Its kinda cute" I turn to her.

"I wish you could be a little more girly" I pouted. "Just a LITTLE bit"

"I am a LITTLE BIT girly" She smirks. "And its Butch's fault"

"True" I laughed.

"Whats my fault?" We turned around and my jaw dropped on the floor. Kaoru looked dumbfounded. Our guys were sitting on this black Chevy Corvette.

"AHHH OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"Calm down Momoko" Brick sweat dropped. They opened the car doors. "We skipped a few classes to take the test, it was way too easy"

"Yeah and the Professor and Mayor bought us this for 'transferring' to the 'good' side" Butch laughed.

"Your fucking kidding me!" Kaoru yelled but with a huge smile.

"Hey wait a minute" I crossed my arms. "You skipped classes?"

"Yes goody-goody" Brick teased. I blushed a little.

"Another thing" Kaoru said with an angry symbol. "We've saved the world for two or three years but the ONE day you guys do it you get a nice free car!?"

"Uhh" They sweat dropped. "Talk to the Professor about it" Me and Kaoru frowned.

"Oh i will" We said at the same time.

"Before that" Butch grinned. "Would you like a ride?"

"HELL YES!" I yelled jumping in the back seat. Kaoru jumped in excitedly as well.

"This shit has a sunroof!" Kaoru said staring.

"So..." Brick said smirking at us (mainly me). "How about we ride around town, with music and sunroof open, shouting and singing until the blues come back?"

"Oh my god" I laughed.

"Your speaking language I can understand!" Kaoru said in a rush of excitement. "DRIVE BOYFRIEND! DRIVE!" Butch stepped on it and me and Kaoru giggled. This is going to be one fun ride!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! The girls starting school back after a while... anyways ill try to update as much as i can! Thank you for the reviews and again sorry about all this time! ^_^ And have a good daynight!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW! (:**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys im back! (: OMG i had my first football game ever and i did great! I love dancing ^.^ I hope your past few weeks was as good as mine just hopefully not that busy, cause i havent updated in a while XD Okay now for the feedback on the last reviewer's reviews lol :)**_

_**THE POWERPUFF: Glad you loved it (: And i should get alot more done now that the first football game is over XD **_

_**MusicAddict135: Ill try to make them sooner now and i laughed while typing that part, i do that alot hehe ^.^**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00: Thanks, glad you liked it :D and ill try from now on ^.^**_

_**inner karin: Sorry i know im taking a while, but i just dont always have time fro just typing ^.^ hope you guys understand, glad u like the story :)**_

_**dragonroses: thank you :) hope you like this chapie!**_

_**zfh2: lol i know right? i hate Himeko and every1 else that tries to separate a good thing ;D **_

_**alexa: thanks for your review (: and glad you like it**_

_**Charm Angel: Thanks :D:D it means a lot to have people review my chapters, so thanks alot ^_^ **_

_**BE WARNED THAT THIS CHAPIE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE SAD :( I KNOW THAT LIFE ISNT ALWAYS HAPPY SO THATS WHY IM PUTTING SOMETHING SAD HERE!**_

_**(i do have a good reason for the sadness tho, i promise ^.^)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>__**  
><strong>_

I slammed on the brakes at a red light. I looked to the back and saw Kaoru's face red. Her and Momoko were laughing so hard. Brick couldnt stop laughing either.

"Man Butch i dont know how you passed the test" Brick laughed. I smirked at him with a chuckle.

"Same to ya bro" I said looking at the light. Thats when i noticed the long line of cars. "What the? When did this happen?"

"You must have not been paying attention to the road" Momoko giggled. _I was busy looking at Kaoru, im not missing a chance to see her bring out the girly side. _

"I know this is random but what is the name of this song anyways?" Kaoru asked looking at me. Brick bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"Ha, its One More Night ~Maroon 5" I said laughing.

"His voice is funny" Momoko laughed. She suddenly tensed up and i looked out the window and froze. Brick stopped laughing and started rolling down his window. Kaoru gasped and i noticed police lights._ No wonder there is a line of cars, a wreck. _ Thats Miyako running toward our car with tears escaping her eyes. I burst the car door open and ran to her. I heard car doors open behind me.

"Where is Boomer?!" I yelled. I feel like im having a panic attack.

"He...we...i...he tried..." Miyako cried.

"HE IS OKAY?!" Brick yelled.

"Yes...no...he" Miyako tried but she was shaking too much. Momoko hugged her.

"What happened up there Miyako?!" Momoko said worried. Why...? Why is it every time we so something happy...something bad comes from it? Are we meant to be like this? Miyako gasped for air a couple of times and burst out into tears.

"AHHHH I TOLD HIM NOT TOO! BUT HE DID ANYWAYS! I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Miyako cried out. I freaked out. She hasnt cried this much since Boomer got hurt. Where is my brother?!

"Butch!" Brick yelled. He tugged on my jacket and i looked to the right. Some police officers had Boomer and he looked devastated. Me and Brick ran to him and thanked the police officers.

"Boomer what happened to you?" Brick yelled worried. I just looked at him. There isnt any scratches on him or anything, so what the hell is wrong?

"I couldnt save him" Boomer choked out tearing up. My eyes widened. Is that what Miyako meant? Did he try to save someone but didnt?

"Boomer..." Momoko said staring. Then she looked at the road ahead.

"He...Brick...i wasnt fast enough to save him before he got hit, plz dont be mad at me!" Boomer wailed out. He started to cry. I didnt know what to do and neither did Brick.

"Its okay Boomer, i'm not mad at you okay? Calm down..." Brick said trying to comfort Boomer.

"Maybe we should get the blues back to the Professor!" Kaoru exclaimed putting Miyako in the car.

"Boomer come on" I said grabbing him. "You can sit by your girlfriend" I smirked thinking this would help him. He stopped crying but looked sad at the ground. We all got in the car and i drove fast dodging all kinds of cars. I never seen my brother like this. I stopped the car and we rushed the blues inside and let them sit on the couch.

"Okay someone tell em what happened!" I yelled. "Why is my brothers crying his eyes out! Miyako?"

"We..." She wiped her eyes and looked us. She started to calm down. "It was after school..."

_***FLASHBACK* (Miyako's P.O.V)**_

_ "Miyako!" I heard Miyako scream out for me. I turned my head excitedly and saw him running for me. He looks so hot in the baseball uniform! _

_"Hey Boomer" I blushed taking his hand. _

_"How was diamond doll meetings?" He asked breathing deep. I feel bad to make him run after me like that._

_"It was great! What about practice?" I said smiling. He smiled back._

_"It was good, and you looked good on the field, doll" He winked and my face flushed. _

_"T-thank you Boomer" I said giggling at us. "I bet Momoko and Kaoru are having fun"_

_"Yeah i saw them drive off right before practice started" Boomer laughed. We walked across the street and suddenly he stopped._

_"Boomer?" I turned around._

_"Hey! You want some ice cream Miyako?" Boomer asked excited. _

_"Oh...sure!" I smiled. He went up to the cashier and got us a couple of vanilla ice cream cones. _

_"Here ya go!" He smiled giving me the cone._

_"Thanks Boomer!" I said as we sat down together and started eating the ice cream. "Yum!"  
><em>

_"Yay!" Boomer laughed. I started to giggle. He is in a good mood, im so happy! A few minutes passed with us laughing at everything and eating our ice creams._

_"Hey Miyako?" Boomer asked suddenly blushing a lot. _

_"What is it?" I asked blinking. _

_"Thanks for being my special girl" He blushed deep red. I blushed deep red too. But that is soo cute! _

_"Awww KYAA! Thanks Boomer, your so nice to me" I giggled. He smiled at me then started reaching in his pocket and pulled out M&M's._

_"We can put these on our ice cream!" Boomer said. He handed me some of them and we both started putting it on our ice cream. We started staring at the road ahead. Thats when i noticed the little boy, he looked 5 or 4 years old. He is so near the road and its making me nervous._

_"Boomer, why is that little boy alone" I said grabbing his arm every time the little boy ran near the road._

_"Holy...what if he crosses the road?!" Boomer yelled. Me and Boomer jumped up when the little boy walked unto the road. _

_"HEY LITTLE BOY WAIT!"! I screamed. Boomer and me started running towards him. We stopped suddenly when a woman picked up the child. I sighed._

_"Wow really? That scared the crap out of me!" Boomer yelled. I hugged him to try and calm myself down. I then noticed the woman sit on the bench and take out her phone. She's texting?!._

_"Uh... Boomer!" I said freaking out. The little boy tried running after a stray on the road._

_"OH JEEZ!" Boomer yelled then cursed. He started running and i started yelling again._

_"Wait!" I yelled. "Dont do that!" Boomer ran as fast as he could as i was also yelling at the mom who was texting and she started screaming. Everything was happening to fast but Boomer was so close...but he didnt get the boy. I was in shock and fell to the ground. Boomer fumbled back and landed on the ground in pure shock at what we just seen. That poor little boy...so little...and he died._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

_** Boomer's P.O.V **_

After Miyako finished describing stuff without trying to hurt me more my brothers stared at me.

"Boomer..." They said. I feel like my heart burst and the blood is just flowing every where. That poor boy, i thought i grabbed him? I thought i did! I felt it, but i...he just...i cant stand it.

"Boomer stuff like this happens alot" Brick said trying to find the words. "Idk...im sorry Boomer"

"..." I looked at Miyako who was sobbing her heart out...for me... I dont want her to be sad it just splinters me more. I laid my head on her lap and she stops and stares at me. The others have no idea what to do or say.

"Umm so you two look comfortable...what now?" Butch asks awkwardly.

"We need to find a professional for Boomer and-" I cut Brick off. My face was facing Miyako's stomach and i crossed my arms.

"No" I said tearing up.

"B-boomer?" Momoko asked shocked. "Dont you want help?"

"I dont need a stupid doctor staring at my face" I grumbled. I felt Miyako put her hand on my face. Why do i feel so mad? My brothers think im crazy now!

"But Boomer you need to talk to someone..." Kaoru said, i could feel them staring. I turned my head around and faced them all.

"Then ill talk to Miyako, i dont want to talk to anyone else but her" I said glaring. My brother's looked like someone threw a spear at their hearts and something clicked in me. "..."

"Boomer..." Miyako sobbed.

"Sorry" I whispered trying not to cry.

"Well fine, dont talk to me! LIKE I CARE!" I heard Butch yell and then i flinched. I heard the door slam.

"BUTCH!" Kaoru said running after him. Why...was i so mean?

"Boomer -sniff- would you like any -sniff- thing to drink?" Miyako said still teary. I sat up and looked at her.

"No...thanks, doll" I gave a weak smile. Momoko wasnt there with Brick anymore, i noticed that. They...left?

"Im so sorry this happened to you Boomer" Miyako cried. She was shaking. I hugged her and teared up.**  
><strong>

"I hate that woman! TEXTING! WHY?!" I yelled letting all my frustration out. Suddenly the door opened again and Kaoru walked back in with Butch. I broke my hug with Miyako and looked at him.

"There is a woman here..." Butch said calmly looking at me, but he still looks hurt. Momoko and Brick brought that SAME WOMAN! Miyako and me jumped up out of our seats.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" We yelled together. She stared at us. Before i could yell anything else Miyako walked straight up to the woman.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT BOOMER THROUGH?! HOW...HOW... could you?" Miyako cried leaning backwards and i caught her.

"He didnt die" The woman cried happily. I stop and stared at her.

"What?" I said. I looked at my bros and they smiled.

"He was saved right before you grabbed him" She yells excitedly.

"Who was faster than me?!" I asked shocked. The little boy isnt dead because i didnt get to him?

"Its that wolf guy, i always thought he was bad but he saved my little boy!" She said smiling. She walked out of the lab and i stared in shock.

"Wait Taka saved the kid?" Kaoru asked surprised. Butch nodded.

"See Boomer he didnt die, he is with Takaaki" Brick smiled at me. I looked at the ground. That wolf...i stayed like that for minutes and he didnt tell me. He just wanted me to suffer!

"Im...glad he didnt die" Miyako smiled looking at me. "But im mad"

"Why?" They asked. I just looked down at her. I think she is thinking the same as me.

"After...we thought it happened" She said avoiding the words. "If Taka saved him why did he not tell us...we stayed there for minutes" They were silent for a few minutes then Kaoru spoke up.

"Oh hell no" Kaoru said. "That bastard ill kill him!"

"What?" Momoko said confused. Brick had his fists clenched.

"I understand now" Brick said and Butch glared. "He just wanted to make Boomer feel bad" Momoko frowned big time.

"What...but he...well he does have a black aura" She said. Miyako looked down.

"Are you guys okay now?" Kaoru asked us. Me and Miyako looked at each other, she smiled and i smirked.

"Yeah... a little better" I said. "But im getting that wolf for this" There is no way in hell that he is getting away with that, im glad the boy didnt die, but why would...he let me think it was my fault! He is GOING to leave ME and MIYAKO...ALONE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that was super depressing! : But i have a reason for it and it has to do with the love triangle between Boomer/Miyako/Takaaki, Brick/Momoko/Sakumoto, Butch/Kaoru/Ace ;] So i hope you enjoyed some of that, i hope it was an interesting turn of events! R&R plz, thanks for those who do! **_

_**~bunnylov3r22**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Im back again you guys! Finally able to get time to type! My life is full of surprises right now so sorry for ANOTHER late update :/!Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you enjoy this one (; Thanks to those who are patient with me, i promise i havent given up!**_

**_DEVIlishAngel00: Thanks so much! And i dont think i could ever write about a little kid dying! I dont know how Stephen King does it! _**

**_BoOmAgrlxD: Thanks and i agree! Its soooo mushy! (;_**

**_dragonroses: Oh yeah...Boomer's pretty pissed. I love it when he unexpectedly gets meaner than Butch would! XD_**

**_lovingcharlene: Mitch is going to be a surprise for Buttercup and Butch ;D_**

**_Evrisha: Thanks so much for the compliment! Hope you enjoy![:_**

**_AnimePunkJuvia: I adore love triangles! And thanks very much!^_^_**

**_Guest: You'll find out what happens, and trust me its not good at all...lets just say the boys find out something about themselves! Thanks(:_**

**_Kira kitty: Thank you so much! And i know how that feels, i have favorite stories on here but i cant get on alot anymore XD Btw like the name its super cute!_**

**_ENJOY! THANKS TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! ;D _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaoru's P.O.V <em> **

"I'm mad too but don't you think we should think this through?" Momoko sweat dropped. I glanced her way and huffed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but that mutt face coward is going to pay one way or the other" Boomer growled standing up and helping Miyako up.

"He's right Momoko, we at least have to teach him a lesson not to mess with the Puffs and Ruffs" I agreed with Boomer. Brick looked at Momoko and shook his head with approval.

"Fine..." Momoko sighed. "Then lets transform and find him" I smirked as we grabbed our compactors.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

"I still love it when you dance Butterbabe" Butch whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Will you just focus on this damn current mission?" I said looking away and trying to control my blush. He just laughs and looks at his bros.

"FLASHING BOOMER!"

"SMASHING BUTCH!"

"HARD BRICK!"

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!"

"Guys?" Bubbles blinked. "Why did you yell your names when you don't have to transform?"

"It just seemed a lot of fun when you girls did it!" Brick laughed. I sweat dropped twice, they are nothing but laughing idiots!

"Technically we do transform, but in a different way" Butch says matter of factually. The pressed a button on their belts and they were dressed in their uniforms.

"Anyways ladies" Blossom rolled her eyes at us. "Do we even know where to start looking?"

"Boomer?" Brick asked turning to him. Boomer blinked.

"Uh..." He responded and we fell anime style.

"THIS WHOLE THING STARTED FROM YOUR IDEA AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO LOOK BAKA!" Brick yelled while Boomer bowed continually.

"Uhhh...if i know him well enough i say he's at the hospital" Bubbles stepped in while sweat dropping.

"Arigato(thank you)..." Boomer said with swirls for eyes. **_*NOTE* I think it will be fun to put a few Japanese words here and there since this was an original Japanese series ^.^*_**

"Yokoso(welcome)" Bubbles smiled.

"Well lets hurry! Im a little anxious to kick his ass" I said getting an angry symbol. With Brick's order we flew off in the direction of the hospital. I already took my hammer out and got ready. Here i come Takaaki (Taka-chan or Cody XD) you better be ready for me because im not letting you get away with making my friends miserable!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(when they arrive) Still Buttercup's P.O.V<strong> _

We landed on the roof of the hospital and waited for Brick to tell us when to go. Its still weird for him to take over as like a whole group leader.

"Brick? BRICK! Can we go yet Brick?!" Butch growled impatiently. I nodded. I was about to start yelling myself...

"No you dumbass" Brick said with his eye twitching.

"We don't know if he is with someone or knows we are coming" Blossom hissed. Suddenly there was wind swirling around and abruptly stopped. We all turned to Butch.

"Okay... sorry" He said embarrassed. We stayed silent for a few minutes until...

"Are you guys going to stay up here forever?" A hard voice said. We all sprung up immediately and was faced with Takaaki (in wolf form) I was the closet to him with Butch beside me.

"JACKASS IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Boomer threatened while summoning lightening in one hand.

"BOOMER!" Brick yelled trying to calm him down. Takaaki just smirked and it pissed me off.

"I wouldn't smirk yet you nasty dog, we are here to teach you a lesson!" I growled at him.

"Im not too worried" He rolled his ugly evil eyes. Butch barely held me back seeing how he also wants to kick his ass.

"Say something else!" Boomer yelled still having lightening in his hand. Takaaki raised his eyebrow amused.

"Something else" Takaaki responded with a smirk. I will mess this stone-hearted guy the fuck up if he doesnt stop. Suddenly lightening was shot at Takaaki and he fell to the ground while getting really pissed. I readied my hammer.

"You want a fight? Ill give you a fight you wont forget!" He growled while jumping on top of Boomer. We started yelling and screaming.

"STOP!" Bubbles cried out. "SNAPPING BUBBLES!" The bubbles swatted at Takaaki but hit him as if he was steel.

"HIT N RUN SLAM!" I yelled grinding my hammer to his back causing him to fall off Boomer. Butch helped him up.

"FIRE WALL!" Brick flung his arms up using fire to make a wall to give us time while he ran to Boomer. "You okay Booma?"

"Yeah!" Boomer muttered. "Lets get him" We all went wide eyed when we noticed the fire wall dimming and Blossom and Bubbles were fighting Takaaki off. They must have not gotten in the wall!

"Bloss-!" I yelled until he threw her into me.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

The fight was harder than the 3 heroes and heroines thought. Takaaki was stronger than he appeared to be. Blossom and Bubbles were desperately waiting for the fire wall to go down. They had somehow been to far away from Brick to be included. Buttercup was frantic until Takaaki dodged Blossom's attack and threw her into Buttercup. Bubbles was still in front and tried to save Blossom.

"HOTTOITE! (Leave me alone!)" Bubbles screamed while she flew into the air to dodge him grabbing her. Boomer ran toward Takaaki with super speed **(which shocked everyone, hint: its a thing they just now discovered they can do, cause they are still learning about their powers ;D) **Brick and Butch quickly ran to Boomer's aid while he was back slashed back to them.

"Lets try again guys!" Buttercup insisted while helping Blossom up. They all nodded and tried to think of a way to defeat him in their minds. Butch separated himself from the group and sucked in air. The others stayed behind him to avoid the blast. Butch breathed out a powerful gust of wind at Takaaki who barely dodged and was sent a few feet in the air. But he landed on his feet and ran toward the group. They jumped up into the air as fast as they could.

"AH! TASUKETE!(HELP!)" Blossom cried out in horror. Takaaki had grabbed her leg and flung her to the ground. She avoided a couple a hits but before anyone could get to her Taka had managed to claw her on her right arm. "OWWW!" Brick growled with so much anger and started to glow.

"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup and Bubbles yelled for her. They hit Takaaki a few feet away and Buttercup started to try and heal her.

"Girls!" Butch said jumping in front of them when Takaaki came back. He was arm to arm with Takaaki both testing their strength against one another. Boomer however grabbed Takaaki from the back and threw him into the air to help Butch.

"Im going to kill him" Brick said and the girls went wide eyed. They...couldn't see him.

"Brick-kun?!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup looked towards the boys and asked Bubbles to help them while she healed Blossom.

"Yea? Dont worry im using a special attack for what he just did!" Brick called out.

"Eto... Brick, we cant see you" Buttercup sweat dropped. "Where are you?" Suddenly he appeared.

"What do you mean-?" Brick got cut off by the sounds of Boomer crying out in pain, Butch was on the ground with him and Bubbles threw her staff as a boomerang at Takaaki.

"TRIPLE SUNDAY SPECIAL!" Blossom suddenly threw her yoyo combined with Bubbles staff and attacked Takaaki. Buttercup fled toward him.

"GRAVITATION DRIVE " Buttercup thrust her hammer at him but he dodged. Brick appeared out of nowhere behind Takaaki.

"ENGULPHING FLAMES!" He yelled glaring Takaaki down. Takaaki cried out as he was hit.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! ITS ALL HIS FAULT!" Takaaki still cried out pointing to Boomer.

"MY FAULT?!" Boomer hissed. The fire went away.

"Brick i think you can turn invisible" Butch sighed as we couldnt see Brick anymore. Brick appeared again in the same spot as last time.

"We'll talk about that later" Brick said obviously still mad. "Do you give up yet Takaaki?"

"HELL NO!" Takaaki sprang up and growled at us. "I dont like _any_ of you" He eyed Bubbles who only looked at him.

"We return the favor" Buttercup laughed. Takaaki quickly punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground in pain.

"THAT'S IT BITCH!" Butch screamed. Takaaki went to flee further away until Blossom used her ice breath and froze his feet in place. Butch's eyes twitched.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?!" Bubbles yelled. There was only a grunt of pain. Brick held Blossom back from attacking any further and Boomer was with Bubbles knowing that it was Butch's turn with Takaaki now. Butch launched a punch to Takaaki but when Takaaki tried to hit Butch, Butch's skin turned a see through color like some sorta ghost but not like Brick, and Takaaki's fist just went through his body. Butch fumbled back and looked at himself in surprise.

"Woah, now that's nice!" Butch said using super strength to punch Takaaki in the face.

"I wonder what my special power is? Isn't that what you guys are doing? Cause i cant do what Brick or Butch did" Boomer commented out loud.

"Why dont you get pissed off too? And it'll show its self?" Buttercup half joked still in a little pain.

"He's all yours Boomer, im satisfied for now" Butch said calmly going to check on BC. Boomer smirked at the now scared Takaaki. Boomer continued to walk towards him, but he had no idea what he was going to do to him. Boomer had a feeling that Taka was going to sneak around him so he dodged and ran super speed around Takaaki as they kept blocking each others punches.

"This is all your fault!" Takaaki repeated. "I HATE YOU!" He kicked Boomer but he dodged.

"I never did anything to you!" Boomer said harshly. He felt a energy glow into him just like the day they attacked the girls, and sure enough he was glowing. He noticed the street lamps glowing and they suddenly went out. He felt more powerful. He thrust his hand at Takaaki full of a power of lightening which he had never done before and Takaaki was finally defeated onto the ground _**(He is not dead! But he will definitely not cause them trouble anymore XD).**_

"I got what he can do now!" Brick chirped. In the background Butch and Buttercup praised Boomer, Bubbles kinda looked a little horrified seeing how this used to be one of her good friends.

"What?" Boomer said coming back to them while carrying Takaaki on his shoulder. Boomer was satisfied that Takaaki would leave him and Bubbles alone now.

"You have Kinetic Absorption" Brick smiled because they all, like the PPGZ, have special abilities now.

"Mind explaining in English please? Or even Japanese?" Buttercup laughed. The pain was fading away from her stomach now. They all laughed with her.

"Its where Boomer can harvest light or energy however you prefer, to his advantage to boost his lightening powers" Brick explained looking pretty proud of himself. Butch looked amazed.

"How do you know this shiiiit?" Butch said trailing off, which made the group laugh again.

"Lets just say i've read A LOT of comic books" Brick sweat dropped. "Now lets get him to the hospital so he can leave us alone!"

"Hai...he really needs medical attention after that last" Bubbles said quietly. Boomer stared at her feeling briefly guilty.

"Dont worry, we are right by a hospital anyways" Boomer smiled to her. She smiled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The Reds and Greens yelled already in the sky. The blues smiled and took after them in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUCH A LONG AND DISCOVERING FIGHT! So IN CASE you missed it:<strong>_

_**Butch can be invulnerable i guess you would call it, you know like a ghost from Danny Phantom? LOL Anyways like that, it would take alot to hit Butch ;D**_

_**Brick can turn invisible, O_O so umm be aware at all times! No just kidding, im getting hyper. But yeah you know what invisible means.**_

_**Boomer can get energy from lights and switches (Anything that generates energy!) Kinda like Victor VonDOOM XD lol**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS ONE HAD MORE ACTION THAN ROMANCE HAHA! If you have any questions either review and ask or message me ^_^**_

_**~bunnylov3r22~**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys I'm back again! :D I have a dumb test tomorrow but i studied. Kinda random that i told you guys that...O.o anyways! I updated my other story a few days ago so its time to swap onto this story again and man i just realized but this story is dragging onnnnn! lol Comments for reviewers time! :D:D**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00:**__** Thanks! I tried to make new powers instead of the same old you might see in other stories ^_^**_

_**buttercup1999:**__** Thank you so much! Plus your in luck cause the Mitch part is in this chapie *SPOLIER! No jk hehe hyper here* have fun reading!**_

_**sexy evil nat:**__** Thanks, i hope you like this one!(:**_

_**AnimePunkJuvia:**__** Thanks a lot! And no problem, anytime! I figured they all deserved to be special ;D**_

_**dragonroses:**__** Thanks so much and your supportive, as always ^_^ Thanks for all your reviewing it means so much :D**_

_**BuniSarx:**__** Ikr?! I was thinking that while coming up with his power and im like... uh oh...watch out Blossom! lol and your story is going great btw!:)**_

_**MusicAddict135:**__** Thanks! It means a lot:D**_

_**bunniefan001x3:**__** Thanks so much, i thought it would be cool! (:**_

_**adventuretime21:**__** Thanks! :D:D**_

_**Happy reading and thanks for reviewing! Hope you guys love this chapie as well! ;3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>_

_**The group was heading back from the hospital where they left Takaaki for the last time, or so they hoped. They all went back to their normal selves and hung around the lab together to try and let the reaction from the fight settle down. Kaoru treated all their injuries and Momoko made them snacks. Kaoru was telling them how she felt something felt off about going to school tomorrow but the others, especially Butch ;), comforted her in the fact that nothing bad would happen if they were all together. So the boys walked the girls to their houses and kissed them goodnight. They all slept with comfort that this whole Takaaki/Miyako/Boomer triangle was finally solved.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following morning, Momoko's P.O.V<strong>_

I couldnt sleep much last night. I was a bit nervous about seeing Brick today and i really dont know why. Kaoru was right, the idea of going to school today really makes me sick to my stomach. I just hope Kaoru is feeling better today. I felt a chill go down my spin and i sneezed.

"Oh jeez" I said to myself. I looked around my room and found my window open. I closed and locked it. Didnt i lock the window last night? Oh wait, Brick-kun didnt lock it when he was sneaking out. He really needs to meet my family and get it over with.

"MOMOKO! MOMOKO!" I heard Kuriko yell from the door.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back in an angry tone. I noticed my voice cracked. I bet that chill in the air all night made me feel this way.

"Mom says you have to walk me to school today!" She sang out. I slumped. Ugh just great. Now Brick-kun and the others get to hear my dramatic sister tell stories.

"Whatever!" I yelled running to my closet. I felt a sudden urge to look as pretty as i could for Brick-kun. So i felt around for my makeup kit and found it. I grabbed a pink t-shirt, cute blue skinny jeans, my tan boots with white fluff inside, and a long pink hoodie with white fluff. I finished putting it all on and felt excited. I look good in this outfit! How come i haven't tried it before?!

"My bow!" I cried when i noticed it still in my hair. It had been torn a lot from the fight. I untied it and put it under my bed. "Looks like i need to wear a different bow today" I sighed. I found a cute pink ribbon and tied back only some of my hair. Then i did my usual make-up and clear gloss.

"READY YET?! GOSH HOW LONG DO YOU TAKE SISTER?!" Kuriko shouted while killing my door.

"Im ready now you little brat!" I said and she did one last kick to my door. "AND STOP HURTING MY DOOR!" I heard her giggle and flung my door open. She screeched and ran down the stairs.

"Come on Momo!" Kuriko smirked opening the door. "Lets hurry!"

"fine!" I sighed following her out of the door. Something still makes me anxious about school.

"Omg your boyfriend and his hot brothers are already here Momoko!" She screeched. I blinked and saw Brick smirking at me and i blushed. I noticed Butch and Boomer behind him staring at Kuriko a bit surprised.

"H-hi" I muttered embarrassed by Kuriko. She just called Boomer and Butch hot!

"Hello Momoko-chan" Brick greeted with a smile. "Hello Kuriko"

"Hey Momoko's boyfriend!" She smiled with a small giggle. I blush. She just has to be so annoying.

"Hey Momoko!" Boomer greeted with a smile and Butch waved at me in the background.

"Hey" I said returning the smile and wave. "Kuriko has to walk with us" I sighed. Brick surprisingly didnt mind. Butch didnt care and Boomer was too spaced out.

"Thats fine" Brick smiled. Then much to my surprise he bends down to Kuriko. "Want a piggyback ride there?" Kuriko gripped onto his back with excitement.

"Yes! Thanks!" Kuriko shouted also startling Boomer.

"Your welcome" Brick said and we started walking. Im astonished! I thought Brick-kun would think Kuriko was annoying, but he's treating her like a sister! Not that i want him to be mean to her, but idk its just weird.

"I like your boyfriend Momoko!" Kuriko squealed. I looked at the ground then at Brick-kun.

"I do too kuriko" I giggled. It soon turned into a violent cough.

"Woah Momoko" Boomer said surprised. Brick also stopped.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked me. I nodded.

"Sorry, the chill in the air" i said as i continued to walk.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Butch yell. We turned to the direction of his glare. OH MY GOD!

"holy..." Boomer almost yelled but stopped himself. "Is that Mitch?"

"Ewww that guy with the werid voice i dont like?" Kuriko cried. Suddenly Butch was beside her and high fived her.

"You rule" Butch smirked to Kuriko. "I hate him" Then it hit me. OH GOD! This was the feeling Kaoru was talking about!

"This isnt good" Brick sighed while tightening his grip on Kuriko. "Lets go find Miyako and Kaoru" We nodded and began to walk in a faster pace.

"HEY!" Kuriko shouted. "I SEE THEM OVER THERE! WALKING TOGETHER!" We saw were she was pointing and there they were. Miyako was talking to Kaoru with a worried face and Kaoru looked pissed. Had she seen Mitch? A rush of panic came over me for some reason.

"Hey guys!" Miyako said trying to be cheerful. She was wearing blue holister shirt with a darker blue holister jacket, blue winter boots, and blue jeans. Not to mention the matching blue hair ribbons.

"Hey Miyako-chan!" Boomer ran and hugged her. Kaoru walked up to Butch and stared at me.

"Did you see-?" i tried to say.

"Yeah and dont say it" Kaoru told me angrily. Butch embraced her.

"Distraction time!" Butch sang out. I have a feeling i need to cover Kuriko's eyes...

"Wha-?" Kaoru was interrupted by Butch grabbing her butt. He was actually trying to distract us all from the Mitch problem.

"I love that outfit" Butch said. Kaoru wore a black tank top under a white long sleeve shirt. Over the white long sleeve shirt was a green t- shirt. She wore green baggy pants and matching tennis shoes.

"W-w-what! Dont d-do that! BUTCH!" She screamed blushing with a small smile she was trying to refrain. Kuriko laughed with Brick.

"Careful not to let her fall" Miyako cautioned. "How are you anyway Kuriko?" Kuriko stopped laughing and smiled.

"Good! How bout you Miyako?" She replied in sing song voice.

"I'm much better" Miyako smiled at Boomer while i noticed she gave his hand a squeeze. I suddenly felt left out of the romance so i grabbed Brick's arm and cuddled with it.

"So we should leave now" I said smiling at the now blushing leader Brick.

"Y-yeah lets g-go" He stammered. We began walking and talking, careful not to mention anything in front of Kuriko until we finally dropped her off at her school. We were at the gates now and pushed through.

"I swear if that Mitch tries anything i'll beat the shit out of him" Butch growled when we noticed him looking at all of us. We all (even Butch) looked at Brick expecting him to scold Butch like he always does but shocked us what he does say.

"Dont blame you, but if you do, dont get too much blood on the ground" Brick smirked. We all fell to the ground anime style. How could he encourage something like that?

"I cant believe you" Kaoru sighed. Then she turns to Butch. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can" Butch smiled at her. "But i dont trust him"

"Neither do i" I agreed. "He's a play boy just waiting for the next best girl" Boomer then burst out into sudden laughter.

"Im sorry, but that was something i wasnt expecting to hear from you Momoko" He apologized.

"Kaoru Matsubara?" We all froze in place. Mitch.

"What do _you_ want?" Kaoru said with an icy glare. Butch also glared him down.

"What? Cant an old friend say hi to the 3 most popular girls in school?" He smiles innocently. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Old friend?" I said snorting. "Yeah right, get lost loser." Brick smirked at me but looked at Mitch daring him to say something got me. Mitch glared at me but caught Brick's warning stare. He ignored and continued to talk to Kaoru.

"So the Rowdyruff boys huh?" Mitch said directing to Butch. "What are rebels like you coming to a public school?"

"We came to get more knowledge? You know... to learn? Ever heard of that? Learning? Just like every other high school person" Butch retorted with a smirk.

"Oh look who thinks they are some sort of bad ass" Mitch returned the smirk. Butch was getting pissed.

"Look Mitch" Kaoru said stepping in. "I dont want to have to go to detention for stopping my boyfriend from kicking your ass. So leave will ya?" Mitch looked at her in surprise.

"Boyfriend?" He echoed. Kaoru nodded while Butch plastered a bigger smirk on his face. Suddenly Mitch's face went dark. This isnt good. Mitch likes Kaoru, so now that he knows...what will he do?!

"Uh..." Miyako said nervously. She caught the same feeling. "Lets all just go to class-"

"Well your right Kaoru" Mitch suddenly smiled. I didnt like it. "Sorry, see you later" He just walks off leaving all of us with a surprised look on our face.

"What just happened?" Me and Brick asked simultaneously. We all blankly stared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Off in the distance (Mitch's P.O.V) <strong>

That stupid bastard, Butch Jojo! How could he manage to get Kaoru when i couldnt?! He's not getting away with it thats for sure. They dont even look like a cute couple! I still dont get it! How could Kaoru blow me off for some experiment monster like him?! I will make Kaoru Matsubara my girlfriend no matter what it takes. Just wait Butch of the Rowdyruff boys...i have a plan in mind for you and kaoru...

"Heh enjoy your last couple hours as Kaoru's boyfriend" I muttered looking at them smiling at each other. "Cause it wont last very long after this" I started to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh god... MitchKaoru/Butch triangle now. And then there is Ace still. Baka still hasnt found Kaoru! lol anyways i hope you liked it! Sorry for it being short i am very busy but i needed to update something! READ AND REVIEW! Have a good night/day!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Im back again! i would have posted sooner but it turns out i wasn't anywhere near a computer!My birthday was Nov 1 and i went shopping the next day(: I am 17 now..jesus... im getting old you guys! lol randomness sorry.. Now to the reviewers! :D:D**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00: **__**For the blues it was just the aftermath from the battle with Miyako's old 'crush' and lol eveyone is going to kill Mitch after this chapie ^.^**_

**AnimePunkJuvia: _Thank you very much, triangles keep the story interesting!(:_**

**buttercup1999: _i am soo in love with love triangles lol :D_**

**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel: _I always go from one story to the other so vampire story is next on the list hehe and thanks LYLAS XD_**

**adventuretime21: _ikr?! lol thanks you made me laugh with the algebra thing :P_**

**sexy evil nat: _thanks so much :):)_**

**crazyimagination17: _for reals...lolz KaoruxButch is sooooo fricken cute! _**

**dragonroses: _Yeah stupid Ace! It takes him this long to find her lol_**

**MusicAddict135: _lol true..:D_**

**bunniefan001x3:_ lol well he sounds stalkerish and this chapie sure isnt helping that reputation LOL_**

**LunaLayosa1031: _Mitch the Bitch! LOL nice one! And your sooo right XD The blues are my favorites :)_**

**_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IM GETTING! I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL ICE CREAM RIGHT NOW! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butch's P.O.V<em> **

"So we should be going to class now" Miyako said smiling at all of us. Momoko immediately ranted on and on about how she didn't want to do cheer leading after school. Brick was comforting her in the fact that he also had to stay for football. Boomer was talking to Miyako about planning their next date.

"Hey Butch?" Kaoru said hitting my arm very hard.

"Hey what was that for!" I mumbled. She smirks at me.

"Pay attention then fool!" She mutters back still keeping the smirk. I grab her waist with my right hand and return the smirk.

"You do realize that smirking is MY thing?" I retorted. She laughs.

"Sure but do YOU realize that Brick does it also?" She replies with a cocky grin. I sighed.

"Your right" I said. "However are-"

"Are you two done?" Momoko groaned. "We need to get to class already!"

"Sure whatever floats your boat" I said narrowing my eyes.

"So girls lets go" Kaoru sighed grabbing Miyako's and Momoko's hand.

"See you boys later!" The girls said waving at us.

"Well guys im going to my locker" Brick said starting to walk off.

"Oh great im stuck with you!" I groaned pointing at Boomer's face.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Boomer glared. "You don't like my company then go away"

"Jeez this Takaaki triangle turned you into an ass" I chuckled.

"Sorry" He apologizes. "Want to walk with me to my locker?"

"Sure" I said crossing my arms. "Whatever" Boomer only ever talked about Miyako while we were walking and occasionally asked me about Kaoru. I guess in a girls point of view, if a guy talks about her in a sweet way so much its adorable... but for me its killing me! AND I HAVE TO SPEND THIS WHOLE PERIOD WITH HIM!

* * *

><p>I was so relieved when the bell rang out again. I walked back out with Boomer so he could meet with Miyako. I knew Kaoru might come find Miyako or Momoko so i waited with them.<p>

"Hello guys!" Miyako smiled grabbing a book from her locker.

"Hey Miyako-chan!" Boomer exclaimed hugging her. Gag me now...

"Butch?"

"What?"

"Isnt that Kaoru over there?" I looked to where Boomer was pointing and saw Kaoru up against a wall and some dude was talking to her! Who the hell is that guy?!

"Now Butch...dont get too angry" Miyako cautioned while sweat dropping.

"Yeah...you dont want your air powers to come out" Boomer said in a very low toned whisper.

"Whatever!" I grumbled. I made my way over and glared the guy down. He sees me and just stares a little.

"Who are you?" I asked him while taking Kaoru's hand. She seemed surprised.

"Im surprised you dont know me" The guys says. "Im a senior, names Hitori"

"I gotta go Hitori" Kaoru said staring at me.

"Okay talk to you later" Hitori said waving at her. I felt my eye twitch.

"What the hell did he want?" I asked her. She frowns at me.

"Please tell me you arent an overly jealous type?" She says sighing. "He just talked to me thats all"

"Well if thats all he did then im okay with that" I said narrowing my eyes at his retreating figure.

"Yes Butch thats all he did" She said still frowning. "i would tell you if he did something, okay?"

"Okay yeah.." I sighed rubbing my neck. "Im sorry"

"No problem, i think i would do the same" She laughs. I hooked her arm as we made our way to second class. Why havent i seen Mitch anymore? That bastard probably got upset that Kaoru told him off and left to go home. What a wuss! HHAHAHAHAAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>(behind the gym) Hitori's P.O.V (NEW POV!)<strong>

"So you talked to her?" Mitch asked me. He dragged me all the way out here and im missing class!

"Yes i talked to her" I said taking a deep breath. "And Butch got pissed just like you said"

"Great!" Mitch semi-yelled with a satisfied grin. "Now you just have to fulfill the plan"

"Mitch i dont want to do this" I frowned. "Kaoru's not a bad girl and i dont want to do that to her" Mitch glared at me.

"Dont even think of ditching me man" He growls angrily. "I still have a way of **_persuading_** you" I shivered at what he meant. I really dont want to do this! Butch is going to kill me!

"Please leave my mother out of this" I pleaded dropping the bag i was holding.

"If you dont want your mother to know you used to sell drugs then help me break Kaoru and Butch up!" Mitch threw back.

"I sold drugs to help get money to support my mom! But i dont do it anymore!" I yelled defensively.

"Well you going to jail wont help her" Mitch smirks. I sighed. I cant let my mom find out i sold drugs. Even if i never used them. Times were tough and we needed money but her heart would break.

"Okay" I mumbled. "Ill do it"

"Great!" He says smiling. "I knew you were a smart one!" Plus i dont want to ruin my chances with a scholarship! Im sorry Kaoru...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's P.O.V (Last class of the day)<strong>_

"So Kaoru how bout we go to the skater park?" I said smiling at her. She looks at me dropping her pen.

"Sure thing" She replies with a smirk. "I just have to meet Hitori and give him back his notebook before that" I started to frown again.

"This Hitori guy again?" I said glaring at my desk. Bad vibes... "What is he even like?"

"Butch dont be like that" Kaoru laughs a little. "He's a nice guy, he's really smart too" Im starting to get jealous arent i?

"Oh" I said turning away. I crossed my arms. I heard her sigh in annoyance.

"Jeez Butch" She sighed. "If it makes you feel better, why dont you come and find me after you go to your locker?"

"That does make me feel better" I smirked still turned around.

"If so...then why wont you look at me?" I hear her whisper. "I thought you trust me?" I turned around at this.

"I do trust you" I laughed. "I dont trust other guys, im a guy so i know what they think" She blushes.

"Well at least you trust me" She grins. "I have something to ask you"

"Sure anything" I said staring at her.

"What if you found another girl?" She said looking at me. "Someone better than me?" I cant believe what im hearing.

"Jesus...Kaoru" I chuckled with a blush. She cocks and eyebrow. "I would have to say to her...that the best girl in the world is already mine." She turns red and opens a book to hide her face. _**(awwww kaoruxbutch moment)**_

"S..sure" She stammered. I chuckled again still staring at her.

"Shouldn't have asked me if you didn't want an answer" I stuck my tongue out. I love her so much!

"PSSSHHHHHHH" I looked over to see Boomer waving at me.

"What?!" I whispered. He smiles.

"My locker is jammed" He whispers with his hands to his mouth.

"Congratulations" I looked at him stupidly. He looks pissed now. Oh shit.

"Help me with it after class?" He asks but in a 'your doing it anyway' tone. I rolled my eyes. Little brother...

"Fine you sissy!" I grumbled. He turns back to his book.

"That was funny" Kaoru laughed. I sweat dropped. She heard us...

"Boomer is so stupid" I sighed. "I guess this will distract me while your talking to...Hitori..." She laughs.

"Worrying again" She says. She looks like she was going to say something else but the bell cut her off. Suddenly Boomer grabbed my arm. " Bye Butchie boy, bye Boomer"

"Bye!" Boomer yelled dragging me.

"Ack! Bye Kaoru!" I yelled while she walked away laughing. Once we stopped i whacked Boomer upside the head.

"OWWW!" Boomer cried. "What?!"

"Dont interrupt my time with Kaoru!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry" He laughed.

"Whatever lil bro" I sighed. "Lets see if i cant open this locker for you" He smiles bright. I shouldn't tease him with what he was through with Takaaki.

"Thanks Butch!" He says smiling still. I ruffle his hair and start banging on the locker. If i cant open this then ill cheat with this new power i have. haha

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's P.O.V<strong>_

"Hey girls!" I waved at Momoko and Miyako were gossiping.

"Hello there Kaoru-san" Miyako smiled warmly.

"Hey Kaoru" Momoko grinned. "You dont usually go this way after school?"

"Oh yeah, im meeting up with Hitori" I said pointing down the hall.

"Why are you doing that?" Momoko pressed.

"He accidently left his notebook at my locker" I said showing them the notebook cover. "So im returning it"

"Aww how nice Kaoru-san!" Miyako smiled holding her own hands in front of her.

"Im surprised Butch isn't with you then" Momoko smirked. Suddenly she yelled. "GOTTA GO!" She ran past me and down the hall.

"Okay?" I blinked. "Well Butch was jealous" I kinda think he is hot when he gets angry.

"thats to be expected" Miyako giggles. "I guess your leaving then! See you later" I smiled and waved goodbye to her. She walks away im guessing to find Boomer.

"Kaoru?" I turn around and see Hitori staring at me.

"Oh hey" I said waving. He eyed the notebook.

"You left it at my locker last time" I said handing it over. He takes it and half smiles. Whats up with him? "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing" He says looking a bit sad. "Hey guess what?"

"what?"

"I seen a really cool sign about a skating competition" He says and my eyes light up. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure!" I beamed. I followed him outside to the billboard. All the other kids are leaving and there isn't a lot of people. I figured there would be. Suddenly i noticed that i didn't see anything about a competition.

"Hitori?" I asked scanning the board again. "I dont see it" He pulls me over and startles me a bit.

"Right here" He whispers. I shivered for some reason. I see out of the corner of my eye Butch and Boomer coming out of the school with Miyako looking around. They are looking for me i bet.

"There's Butch gotta run!" I say but he grabs my arm. "Uh-"

"Want to hear a secret about Butch?" He says and i suddenly become curious. Umm maybe i should jerk away... why does this feel weird? Dad always said kick a guy in the nuts if he touches you when you dont want to be touched.

"W-what?" I said jerking away. I almost got away but he plants a big kiss on my lips and wraps his arms around me. I tried to push away but this dude has a tight grip on my shirt and if i pushed away too hard it would rip off and show my bra! AHHHH WHAT NOW!? I CANT BELIEVE IM THINKING THIS BUT... BUTCH HELP ME!

"K-kaoru?!" I hear Butch yell. Hitori stops kissing me but is still holding me. And before i could punch, kick, hit, or even yell for gods sake he says something.

"Uhh sorry dude we thought you wouldn't come out here to find her for at least five more minutes" Hitori said blushing."Kaoru told me you trusted her and it would take you longer if we hid here" Boomer looked at Butch in shock. Miyako was staring at me with shock in her eyes. Butch glared at me with hurt. NO!

"Bu-!" I was cut off by a cry from Butch. Then he yells.

"LETS GO BOOMER!" Butch yelled turning away. He jerked Boomer's arm and made Boomer follow him. Miyako stood in shock but ran after the boys to calm Butch down.

"There" Hitori said letting me go. As soon as i felt his hand let go of my shirt i punched him in the nose and you heard a loud crack.

"BASTARD!" I yelled punching him over and over. "HE TRUSTED ME! AND YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SLUT! GO DIE SOMEWHERE HITORI! I HATE YOU!" I ran in the direction Butch took with tears escaping my eyes. I felt the wind burn my eyes and my vision got blurry. I felt myself trip and fall to the ground.

"B-butch..." I cried. "Im not a love sick girl...stop crying...stop!"

"Kaoru?" I turned my head to see Mitch.

"You get the hell away from me!" I growled. He crouches down and smiles.

"You okay?" He asked his face turning into a worried one. Why would he be worried? Oh wait he likes me thats right.

"No!" I yelled. My eyes widened that i felt my cheeks were wet. Damn.

"Here" He handed me a tissue. I stared at it when i took it.

"Thank you... i gotta go!" I said standing up. Before i break out into another run i looked at him. "This doesnt change anything" He nods again with a smile that tells me something is wrong. So i bolt for it and try again to find Butch.

I CANT BELIEVE THAT HITORI! HE WAS A NICE AND SMART KID WHO I RECALL ONLY EVER SAID CUTE REMARKS ABOUT HIS MOM! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Hitori! Im pissed at Mitch even though im the one who wrote this! And wouldnt he get mad that Hitori kissed Kaoru? What a lil weirdo... It was interesting right? I hope so, i hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**so please review review review! Tell me what you thought! Mitch is going to die before the PPGZ, RRBZ or i get to him because i have a feeling the reviewers will kill him! **_

_**Love ya guys! Your reviews keep me updating ;D**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys, this will sound totally random but i wanted to type more to this story to this chapie especially because i wanted to know what happens next. LOL but im the one making it up so i get excited. Sorry hehe you all get FREE COOKIES! Enjoy C; **_

_**REVIEWERS! Time to comment my peeps! :D:D**_

_DEVIlishAngel00:** Just wait Butchie will get em i promise hehe :) *evilness* Unless of course you actually kill him first O.O**_

buttercup1999: _**Yeah Butch -.- and they havent broken up , he never said it was over he was too busy panicking... lol**_

gilly boy: _**I have that machine gun stored away :D Mitch wont see me coming LOL :D**_

AnimePunkJuvia: _**I hate Mitch too :I And i love fluffy romantic moments hehe :D:D**_

sexy evil nat: _**Yup if you want, you shall get first hit :)**_

BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel: _**NOVEMBER BABIES! lolz i had too say it :) oh because of reviewers his name is now Mitch the BITCH! ^.^ *aproves* LYLAS! hehe im so hyper today.**_

dragonroses: _**Karma is a bitchhhh so Mitchhh has it COMING! You'll see though Hitori will redeem himself**_

issydragonheart: _**He shall be dont fear! No one likes him, which is why he is a bitch.**_

adventuretime21: _**lolz it certainly was interesting... Mitch has it coming for using Hitori like that.**_

.52206654: _**God Mitch is going to die after this O.O lol but yeah... Poor Kaoru :/**_

nekomiki: _**Yeah im already convinced he is going to get assassinated lol furious twitching XD**_

_**IM IN A HYPER MOOD TODAY! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY! So lets see how Butch and Kaoru's relationship will end up...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyako's P.O.V<strong>_

Butch is really scaring me right now. Boomer is hugging me and im hugging him. The Professor is holding on to Ken and he has poochie in his arms. When we seen Kaoru kissing Hitori, Butch ran off dragging Boomer with him. I thought i could help reason with him for Kaoru because i know there is no way on earth that Kaoru is a cheater.

"**I FUCKING HATE THAT KID! HE'S GOING TO DIE!**" Butch yelled throwing a couch at the wall. I cringed in fear and held onto Boomer more. Momoko, Brick, or Kaoru have not showed up yet and im getting worried about Kaoru.

"Butch calm down" Boomer yelled shaking a bit. Butch turned his head and glared at him.

"**HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! KAORU LIED TO ME! SHE TORE MY HEART OUT AND SHOVED IT IN A OVEN!**" Butch yelled with a few tear sprinkles escaping into the air.

"But it might not be what you think" Boomer tried to calm him down again. "Maybe it was misunderstanding" Butch blew up even more than before.

"**MISUNDERSTANDING?! KAORU DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING TO DEFEND HERSELF!**" Butch yelled kicking the other couch. I noticed Boomer's pissed off face and he lets go of me to walk closer to Butch.

"**YOU IDIOT! THATS BECAUSE YOU DIDNT GIVE HER A CHANCE TOO**!" Boomer yelled at him. Butch glares meanly at him.

"**YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND! ITS NOT LIKE MIYAKO KISSED A GUY IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!**" Butch screamed. I ran over to the Professor, Ken and Poochie when he threw something that almost hit me. Boomer stared at his brother. Suddenly Boomer punched him in the face sending Butch flying into the wall.

"What...the..." Butch stared at Boomer. He slowly stood up and just stood there.

"That calmed him down?!" Ken exclaimed with disbelief.

"Butch you need to seriously clam down, you almost hit Miyako-chan" Boomer said calmly. "Please, you could seriously hurt someone else" Butch sighed rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and then he walked right through a wall and started to climb a tree.

"B-boomer?" I said with swirls in my eyes. "Is he...okay now?" Boomer smiled cutely at my expression.

"Yeah, he should be fine now" Boomer said hugging my arm.

"Boomer, how? i mean why?" Professor said confused. "Your not usually the calm one."

"Me and Brick know that punching him calms him down sometimes" Boomer said looking at the ground. "I didnt want to do that but he could have hurt you guys or worse Miyako-chan" I blushed.

"So he's going to be okay now?" I asked again. Im too worried about him and Kaoru now.

"Yes Miyako-chan" Boomer smiles. "Dont worry, things will be okay again" I hugged him hoping he was right.

"IM HOME!" We heard Momoko and Brick say in a silly tone. We all looked toward the couple coming in in shock as their happiness changed to worry.

"Boomer? Miyako?" they said simultaneously.

"Boomer you tell them" I said upset burying my face in his chest. He wraps one arm around my waist and snuggles me.

"What?" Momoko said. I looked again and noticed she had her pink and red cheer leading uniform on. Brick has his football jersey on with the number 12.

"Well we walked out of school with Butch" Boomer began. "And we seen Kaoru with her hands on Hitori's chest and they were kissing."

"WHAT?" Brick yelled. I could hear the anger in his voice. Boomer tells the rest of the story and you could hear the uncertainty and confusion in his voice.

"But Kaoru would never cheat on someone" Momoko shook her head.

"I agree" I squeaked out.

"So let me guess, he got in rage mode and destroyed this place?" Brick questioned with a serious stare. We nodded.

"Then he walked through that wall and climbed up in that tree" Ken said pointing. Brick sighs and kisses Momoko's cheek.

"I'll go talk to him" Brick says. "But in a sneaking way" Brick turns invisible.

"Bye Brick" Momoko hugs herself. The doors opens then closes.

"Where's Kaoru?" Poochie asks. "Is she okay de wan?"

"I dont know Poochie" I cry.

"well-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Me and Momoko stare at each other. We dont know where Kaoru is, Butch most likely wont go, and Brick is busy. Momoko sighed.

"Come on Boomer and Miyako" Momoko says. "HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"FLASHING BOOMER!"

"Again, you dont transform?" Blossom laughed.

"Yeah but when we press this button we do change clothes" Boomer smirks. "So what we dont do a dance?"

"true that i guess" Blossom laughed again. I just kept looking at the ground.

"Its Mojo again" Professor said sighing. "Might want to go girls, he has a really big robot this time"

"Is it new?" I spoke up. They nod. Blossom looks at us and we took off into the sky. I cant see Butch or Brick. Boomer held my hand as we fly to the park where Mojo was again. A minute later we land on the park grounds. Kids and their parents were running away as his robot smashed everything in sight.

"Bubbles you get the people out of here again" Blossom commanded. "Boomer you come with me." We nod and Boomer smiles at me and lets go of my hands. They take off into the sky at Mojo.

"Everyone!" I yelled my highest. "This way follow me!" Some people started to notice me and gasp and get excited.

"ITS BUBBLES EVERYONE! FOLLOW HER!" A bunch of people would say. They made a line behind me as i led them away from the park.

"IMITATING STRIKE!" I heard Boomer yell.

"Thank you" A bunch of them said. A cute little boy hugged my jacket.

"Thawnks" He said. I hugged him back.

"Your welcome! Im happy to help!" I cheered. I pushed them to go the the main gate and carried a little bit that was injured.

"SPRINKLED CAKE SHOOT!" I turned my back and saw Blossom's yoyo make a small dent in the robot's side. I turned back around.

"Make sure no one else comes anywhere close okay?" I told and they nodded. "Also get those people to the hospital!"

"HEY BUBBLES WATCH OUT!" A sudden woman screamed. I turned around quickly and suddenly i saw Butch with his spiked hammer. He had blocked one of the robot's tentacles from grabbing me.

"Butch!" I yelled surprised he even came. Even more surprising that he's helping me.

"RAVENOUS STRIKE!" Butch yelled breaking it apart. Then he turns around and stares at me. "You okay blondie?"

"Y..yes" I said wondering about my new nickname. "Thank you Butch." Brick landed next to me and then Blossom and Boomer began coming our way. Boomer rushed over to me looking like he just had a heart attack. I started to smile again.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled. Boomer got to me first.

"YOU OKAY?!" Boomer stared me up and down to check me.

"Yes Butch saved me" I said looking at Butch again. "I really owe you one Butch"

"No problem Blondie" He says still looking depressed. "I owed you one for almost throwing a couch at your face." I sweat dropped with a smile.

"Brick what should we do now?" Blossom asked staring at Mojo. "He's incased in that thing"

"I think we should try splitting up for each side of the robot" Brick said staring at Mojo also.

"There's a odd number of us" Boomer said quietly.

"Then Butch you get the front, blues get the left, we get the right" Brick said looking to Blossom. Without another second to lose we all jumped into the air. Boomer took me to the left side of the robot while we dodged the remaining arms of the robot. Boomer hits the left side with a fistful of lightening.

"LIGHTENING BUBBLES!" I yelled shooting the side Boomer hit with electric popping bubbles. Suddenly one of the arms grabbed my waist and flung me into Boomer and we landed in the pavement. I felt blood run down my cheek from my head and one of Boomer's ears were bleeding.

"You guys okay?!" Blossom yelled while punching and kicking another robot arm.

"SEARING SHOT!" Brick yelled destroying about 3 of those arms.

"Ahhh my robot Mojo!" Mojo cried. Just as me and Boomer we're helping each other up, i noticed Mojo hit Blossom and she crashed into us. My other arm began to bleed and so did Boomer's. Blossom's leg was bleeding.

"Owww..." Boomer cringed.

"Sorry..." Blossom groaned. I held my head. It really hurts!

"Blossom!" Brick yelled. Mojo's robot arms grabbed him as he tried to use super strength to escape. We gasped.

"Brick!" Me, Boomer, and Blossom yelled. We stood up and tried to get the strength to fly again. At the same time Butch was hitting the robot all over until Mojo's robot arms ganged up on him. They hit Butch into the pavement too and grabbed him. -.-' jeez Mojo and him throwing everyone into us!

"No i have 2 of my sons Mojo!" Mojo cheered as he turned around. He looks at Boomer.

"NOO!" I sonic squeaked making them hold their ears. (Except Butch and Brick) Not Boomer!

"LET ME GO MONKEY BREATH!" Butch yelled. He doesnt seem to be as strong as usual.I think because of Kaoru. Mojo ignored Brick and Butch while he tightened his grip on them. He shoots more of his robot arms at Boomer.

"BUBBLE CATCHER!"

"SUNDAY SPECIAL!" Me and Momoko tried to hit/catch as many as we could. But it was no use. The arms captured Boomer too even though he tried to electrocute them all.

"Boomer!" I yelled starting to tear up.

"HAHA!" Mojo laughed. "I finally have all 3 of my brainwashed sons, Mojo!"

"WE ARENT BRAINWASHED!" Brick yelled trying his best to burn the robot's arms. "Wait Butch! Do that thing! Butch?" Butch was on the ground already. He went through the robot's arms! YES!

"Already done" He smirks. Me and Blossom run to Butch's side.

"WHAT?! MOJO!" Mojo cried. "HOW?!"

"New power" Butch shrugged with a sad look. Blossom suddenly cries out.

"BUTCH! BUBBLES!" She screams and we noticed all the other arms coming for us. I got my staff ready.

"SONNNNNNNIC SWWWWING!" The arms all blew up that were heading towards us. We all looked up with widened eyes as Buttercup tore the arms apart and freed Boomer and Brick.

"IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD MOJO!" Buttercup screamed with rage. Her hammer grows with her anger, so right now its the size of a skyscraper building. "BUTTERCUP FINISH!" Buttercup's hammer unleashes a powerful green blast that blows the robot to pieces and Mojo flies into the sky.

"Buttercup..." We said astonished. Butch lets his arms down. (he had his arms in front of me and Blossom in a protective way) and just stared with a hurt look. Her hammer goes back to normal size and she looks at us with a weak smile.

"Hey" she says. "Sorry im late" She walks over to us and looks at us all while avoiding Butch's gaze. She heals all of our injuries and then stares at Butch. She started to lift her hand to him and he just stares at the ground.

"Butch-"

"We should go" Butch says cutting her off and turns around to walk. Kind of harsh...!

"But-" Boomer was cut off my Buttercup tackling Butch to the ground. We all stared in shock.

"At least listen to me you asshole" Buttercup growled. "I was going to heal you damn it"

"I dont fucking need it Butterbitch" Butch cursed. I gasped and saw Buttercup's hurt face. Me and Blossom started steaming up.

"Just listen to me you...you.." Buttercup trailed off starting to get upset. "Please?" Butch stares at her in shock that she even said please.

"I feel awkward... lets leave" Brick whispered to us and we nodded. As long as they dont kill each other. We took off into the sky while they had a moment together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>_

Its now or never... I gulped and sighed. Hopefully he'll understand. After i said please we sat together in silence while i healed his arms. He breaks the silence with a nasty tone.

"So...there's nothing going on with me and Hitori" Butch said trying to copy my tone and make fun of me. I held my breath so i didnt cuss him out right here.

"The only thing going on is that im am curently planning that kids funeral" I shivered. "That fucker kissed me and now you hate me" Butch stares at me again.

"What's thats supposed to mean?" He asks while scowling.

"It means, you dont like me anymore for something i couldnt help" I sighed. "He came onto me and grabbed my shirt. I would have pulled away with a heated passion and killed him spot on but if i did that my shirt would have ripped off" I looked at him with trustworthy eyes.

"W..what?" He stares with unbelieving.

"Yea he held my shirt knowing that, that i wouldnt be able to get away without showing my rack to the world" I growled at the memory. Butch growls with me.

"So you didnt ...well kiss him? He kissed you?" Butch shook his head in pain and confusion. I finished healing him and hugged him.

"Okay i promise i didnt kiss him willingly, idk why Hitori did that to me but he kissed me and then cut me off before i could cuss him out and explain to you what really happened. I tried hitting him and everything. i even tried to scream for your help" I admitted to him. He stares at his hands. "Listen you know me! Im not like that!" Please...PLEASE believe me!

"Im sorry" he says and it looks like he is having difficulty.

"Forgive me?" I asked still hugging him. I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "I believe you" i sighed with relief and pushed myself to kiss him. A quick apology kiss.

"Thank you Butch" I said feeling the last tears drop to the ground or my lap. He helps me stand up and it became quiet.

"So did you run after me?" He asks curiously. "Im just wondering.."

"I screamed, cried and ran after you but i ended up tripping." I admitted again with a laugh. He stares at me with shock. "then Mitch tried to help me but it felt weird and he was smiling all werid at me...and-" I trailed off with wide eyes and Butch had wide eyes too.

"**MITCH!**" Butch screamed to the top of his lungs. I held my ears and he screamed and cussed like a maniac He's thinking the same thing i am.

Mitch is behind this WHOLE thing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh...watch out Mitch the Bitch... Butchie-boy is coming for you! C: Hope you liked this chapie! <strong>_

_**Please read and review, i love all your comments! Plus this time, my reviewers get RING POPS! Any flavor! hehe^.^!**_

_**Any questions you have just PM me ;D**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry i havent updated in awhile... i was trying to feel better. Thank god i am now. And last night i was typing this chapie and the power cuts off...didnt get to save. ): i havent been having any good luck lately. _

_As much as i love my reviewers, im not doing a comment thing for the last chapie 's reviews. So sorry, im just not up for it since i dont feel like doing it ALL over again.}:_

_**Also... If any of you like my vampfic then i have something to say... on my profile i made a Poll because im interested to see who you guys like the most(: Okay...have fun reading :/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>_

"MIIIIIITTTTCH!" Butch screamed into the sky. Buttercup stared at him in shock as he threw soem sort of fit. All she knew was Mitch HAD to be behind all of this. She wasnt sure on Hitori's part but she was more concerned with Mitch. She also knew she had to stop Butch because he looked ready to destory the whole damn town with his own hands.

"Butch wait a minute" Buttercup said glancing at her raging boyfriend. Butch stopped long enough to look at her (only a little) and said.

"Im done waiting BC. Im going to put my foot up Mitch's ass and rearange his face." Ordinarily Buttercup would be laughing. But she was actually sort of scared. Butch had this evil look in his face. He was pissed as hell and serious as a heart attack. Buttercup stared at him. She wanted Mitch to pay, but she knew he didnt deserve to die a horrible death that Butch looked liek he was promising.

"But-" Buttercup returned to reality but noticed Butch wasnt anywhere in sight. All she saw was a dark green trail heading toward the school. 'Shit' Buttercup thought. She grabbed her compactor and imediately pressed teh pink button, Blossom's call button.

"Buttercup?" Blossom answered imediately. Bubbles was on the couch beside her, both looking at her with a hint of worry.

"I need your help girls. Where is Boomer and Brick?" Buttercup asked in an angry tone.

"Here" Boomer said with a small smile as him and Brick come into view. "Whats up Buttercup?"

"I think Butch is going to put Mitch into a grave" Buttercup said rolling her eyes at how immature Boomer could be. "He's heading to the school, and i dont think he will listen to me. So i need you and Brick."

"We're on it Buttercup." Brick said grabbing Boomer's arm.

"Buttercup we are also coming." Bubbles said looking sorry for Buttercup. "Bye."

"Bye." Buttercup said closing her compactor. Then with determination in her eyes she flies after teh fading green trail. 'Maybe ill give Mitch a few hits for myself' Buttercup thought grinding her teeth to control her anger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hitori's P.O.V<strong>_

After Kaoru had beaten me up Mitch found me. We went to the nurse and now we are outside the school at the stairs. I wish he would just leave me alone now but it doesnt look like thats happening.

"You did a very good job kid." Mitch grinned like a happy puppy.

"Whatever." I said looking at the ground while holding my brusied arm. "Can i leave now? Its dark and i have to make sure my moms ok-"

"Hold up momma's boy." Mitch laughed at me. "We arent done yet. Now that you've broken them up, Kaoru can be mine." I rolled my eyes at this. He isnt very bright is he?

"But they have a very strong relationship." I replied with a sigh. "Maybe they never broke up." Mitch glares at me.

"You did kiss her." Mitch twitched with anger. "So knowing that playboy Butch he is going insane with Kaoru."

"Butch isnt a playboy. He doesnt flirt with other girls, just Kaoru." I stated. Mitch started getting pissed off with me.

"Oh so you know everything now huh?" He spat. "The guy is a pervert, with only dirty thoughts about MY Kaoru" I couldnt control my past 'badass' self.

"Butch is probably thinking the same about you." I smirked. "Except the different between you two is that Butch is a perv to Kaoru, you are a perv to all girls. You fit the profile of a sexual predator." After that last i covered my mouth. Damit! I thought i was over my badass attitude but its starting to come back.

"What did you just say kid?!" Mitch threatened. He grabs my shirt with one hand. "I can always tell your mom you dirty little secret!" I flinched. Damn it, he's still got me under his control no matter what i do. "She would break to know you used to sell drugs. You know i love controling you. Now Butch will beat you up instead of me." SHIT!

"Why y-" Before i finsihed my hatred statement Mitch was jerked away from me and was sent flying to the ground. Butch was now in front of me.

"You dirty lowlife bastard!" Butch growled at Mitch. Then he looks at me. "You might want to get away from me." I saw not as much hatred in his eyes for me. Maybe he heard what Mitch said and knows i was used? But i nodded and ran to the nearest tree. Wait a minute. Butch is wearing...taht green outfit...that the mysterious green hero guy wore! OMG Doesnt that mean... THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE THOSE GUYS BESIDE THE POWERPUFFS?!

"Calm down Hitori..." I told myself. I heard a agonizing scream coming from Mitch. He was being choked by Butch. Oh jesus he's going to kill him right in front on me. Suddenly i saw the PPGZ and Boomer and Brick land on the ground.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled throwing him off Mitch. "You're going to kill him"

"He deserves it!" Butch yelled.

"He doesnt deserve to die Butch! Your acting like a physco." Brick glared. Brick and Boomer were holding him down until he nodded and calmed down. Mitch sat there groaning in pain.

"We should take him to the hospitial" Blossom observed. Then suddenly Bubbles noticed me.

"Are you okay? You are a little hurt" Bubbles says. Then it hit me... those girls...

"Oh im fine Miyako" I said staring at the group. Then i realized what i had said and covered my mouth. No wonder those girls get out of class. They have the same belts and everything.

"W-w-what did you say?" Bubbles said wide eyed.

"He's a smart kid so im guessing he found out." Boomer pointed out. I nodded.

"Sorry for this Hitori..." Blossom said suddenly behind me. Then i felt a pain in my neck and everything went black.

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

"uhhhh Blossom? Why did you knock him out?" Brick asked me. I carried Hitori's body.

"Because now that he knows he needs his memory erased." I said looking at the group. "And maybe Mitch does too."

"Why Mitch? He didnt figure out." Boomer asked. Brick looked at me trying to figure out what i was thinking. Good thing he seemed to get it.

"Oh i see." Brick said looking at Butch. "Its obvious we are _those_ new heros"

"Oh..." Bubbles said. "Plus maybe erasing Mitch's mind will make him a better person.."

"Maybe Bubbles" I smiled. "Lets go to the professor's!"

"Yeah... lets leave him here." Butch smirked looking at Mitch. Buttercup laughed.

"Dont worry, ill take him to the hospital after we erase his memory." Bubbles smiled. Boomer stared at her with an unemotional look. I got what it means though. He doesn't want Bubbles to go to the hospital because Takaaki is there.

"Why dont me and Blossom do that Bubbles?" Brick suggested also noticing Boomer's face. She nods while hugging Boomer's arm. We all started flying after Brick grabbed Mitch.

***5 MINUTES LATER***

We burst through the lab door's and explained our problem to the Professor.

"I see." He said nodding his head. "The boy's identity's are no longer safe. They are too easy to figure out now."

"So what do we do?" Brick asked stepping into front of his brothers.

"You guys need _secret_ identities" Professor said. "And i have an idea."

"Whats that?" Buttercup asked breaking away from Butch's hold. Im glad they are still together, and they are being sooo cute together right now.

"I could use a ray beam to make everyone in town forget about the 'new heros' when the boys got their new powers. That way they only remember them as the annoying disgusting RRBs" He answers. Me and Bubbles giggled.

"Hey we have feelings" Boomer said staring at Bubbles.

"I get it... then we could introduce ourselves as the heroes." Brick said smirking. "Well guys i think we should do this."

"But wait..." Butch said confused. "How is EVERYONE in town going to forget about the 'new us'?" I looked at the Professor.

"The ray beam i can use...i can use it through the network system. Through cell phones, radios, Tv's and computers." Professor smiled. "And only the important people will still know. Like the mayor."

"Okay great idea!" I cheered. "Do Hitori and Mitch first." Professor nodded and grabbed a gun looking machine out of one of his cabinets.

"That was fast" Boomer said smirking.

"I know where all my inventions are" Professor smirked. He points at the boys and fires. Then he goes to the window.

"Uhh... Professor?" Bubbles asked while sweat dropping. I dont understand his method of doing things either.

"Now to aim for the power lines" Professor muttered while taking aim. Then he shot it and a bright light broke out.

"Is it that simple?!" The rowdy ruff's yelled. Professor sweat dropped.

"Actually... forgive me but i forgot to put the right settings in for them to not know about the RRBZ." He said nervously "Ill have to undo it then redo it." We all fell anime style to the ground. He shot again and then started pressing buttons.

"GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME! DAMN!" Buttercup yelled.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Boomer yelled in an angry tone.

"Boomer!" Bubbles scolded. Brick, Butch and me started laughing at the 3.

"okay..." Professor said. "It has the right settings now" He aimed and fired for the THIRD time and it showed a bright light through out town.

"Jeez." I said covering my eyes. After a couple of minutes it died down.

"Soo..." butch said with swirling eyes. "Its done?"

"Yes" Professor said looking dizzy. "tomorrow me and the Mayor will present you guys as the new hero's. In you new form. Dont worry ill tell the mayor all about it."

"Thanks..." The rrbz said.

"Uh...ummm girls im d-dizzy" I said stumbling.

"M-me too!" Bubbles and Buttercup said. We fall to the floor while the others sweat drop.

"Blossom?" Brick helped me up. "We need to take those two to the hospital now."

"O-okay" I said still dizzy. I slipped when i tried to walk but Brick helped stable me.

"Okay then Brick, we will decide our names while you are gone" Butch snickered. He was also helping Buttercup up and Boomer was doing the same with Bubbles.

"Wait maybe you should do it before you go" Buttercup offered.

"Sure..." Brick said. "Okay my alter-ego will be...Mitsu"

"Mitsu?" I asked. "Where did you get that from?"

"I remember that name meaning light, and being fire, i am exactly that" He says smirking at me. Smartie... hmph. "your so cute when your pouting." I blush.

"Okay off topic!" Butch sighed. "I'll be...Katsu... before you ask it means victory..." Bubbles giggled.

"Ill be...uhh...Hiroshi...it means generous!" Boomer cheers.

"So Brick is Mitsu-kun, Boomer is Hiroshi...and Butch is Katsu?" I asked while blushing at Brick's new name.

"Yes.. but you also need a last name." Professor pointed out. Boomer and Butch looked at Brick.

"Uh...Minami?" Brick said with uncertainty. The girls and i nodded with our signature smiles.

"I just noticed that Brick's name and Butch's name sound like twins" Bubbles giggled while they sweat dropped.

"hehe your right, Mitsu and Katsu" I laughed.

"Okay so girls your new boyfriends, the Minami cousins!" Professor announced.

"Cousins?" We all echoed.

"Yes cousins, you 3 dont look like brothers to all the other people...plus it would give away the Rowdyruff image since then you would be brothers. Do you understand what im saying?"

"Yea, it makes sense" Brick says sighing. "So only in this form we will be brothers okay guys?" He looked and Butch and Boomer. For some reason i was shocked to see they were a bit sad about it.

"Whtev..." Butch said trying not to look sad about it.

"But...we are brothers" Boomer frowned. Brick smiles at his brothers and put hsi hands on their shoulders.

"Yes Boomer we are brothers!" He cheers, trying to cheer them up. "But cousins are still family okay?" Boomer smiles and Butch smirks.

"Aww such a cute brother moment!" Bubbles and me say and they start blushing hard.

"Ill admit it was cute" Buttercup laughed at how red their faces are now. Then they started smirking and we sweat dropped.

"Uhhh girls..." I said as they took a step closer. Me and Brick can take Hitori and Mitch another time.

"Yes...Bloss?" They asked.

"We should run" I suggest as they nod. We ran away from them as they chased us. We all had smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! :] I tried my best with the new idea. Also if you didnt understand what happened ill tell you.<strong>_

_**Okay so when the Rowdyruff boys got their 'watches' and could transform (without a dance) the girls and boys noticed that it could be found out who the girls really are now. Since the boys hang out with them in both forms they erased everyone's memory of the boys new forms so they could start over with new identities.**_

_**So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Also dont forget to vote for your favorite male character from my VAMPFIC the poll is on my PROFILE! Love ya guys! Thanks again.**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**IM BACK! YES! Lol December is my busy month ;D I did this Christmas concert (sung at it) and a parade...anyways you dont care O_O Sorry for that, im drinking Dr. Pepper! So dont be surprised if im overly hyper :D:D NOW TO REVIEWERS! YAY!**_

**_Tophfaith_: **_Butch is my second favorite RRB, idk y but Boomer is my type of guyXD _

_**DEVIlishAngel00:** Your welcome, i was hoping it would hehe:)_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel: **Thanks i just googled for meanings, i try not to steal ideas:/ LYLAS_

_**MISS N0T SO INN0CENT:** Thanks so much! :'D_

_**gilly boy:** Yes, (whispers) dont let the other reviewers know:D) lol but yea i am going to:)_

_**dragonroses:** Its always a mystery for me, but i love making stories! :D:D_

_**ZanyAnimeGirl:**__I have stories like that too! lol but thanks, i think you meant that in a good way c:_

_**ALSO I DID ANOTHER POLL BECAUSE NOW I WANT TO SEE WHAT GIRL PEOPLE LOVE MOST IN MY VAMPFIC! (I do this so i can do more of those point of views ;)**_

_**AND HOLY STRAWBERRIES! I HAVE 201 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*THE NEXT MORNING* (The guys walked the girls home after capturing them)<strong>_

_**Boomer's P.O.V YAY BOOMERS CHAPTER!**__  
><em>

I heard the alarm in our new rooms buzzing. It was really nice for the Professor to make us a room out of his old library. The room is right beside the girls' rooms when they spend the night. He was able to paint our sides too thank god. But i wont complain because this is the best he could do for us. Today he said he would take us to town hall to present us, and lucky for us the girls are coming too.

"Booma...get the alarm" Brick said very sleepily. I just noticed i zoned out staring at the roof. I get up and shut the alarm up.

"OKAY TODAY IS THE DAY!" I yelled and Brick nearly jumped to the roof.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" Brick demanded pulling the covers over his head. I frowned with a sweat drop.

"Today is the day that we are officially the good guys and presented to the town!" I cheered. "We even have our own new names in this form!" Brick sighed.

"I dont care, i just want to sleep!" Brick cried still not coming out. A smirk began to form on my face.

"So you dont want to get up?" I asked folding my arms. I heard him groan and i chuckled. "Not even to see Momoko in a new outfit i heard she was wearing...with a _short skirt_?" I laughed as Brick threw himself of the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay lets get Butch up." Brick grinned. Then we both sweat dropped as he snored. He didn't even wake up a bit at our bickering?

"BUTCH!" Brick and i yelled. He was still snoring.

"Kaoru is going to be wearing a short skirt today Butch" Brick smirked using my techinque. Still snoring?!

"Damn, it didnt work!" Brick exclaimed in shock. I thought the short skirt would work? It worked on me and Brick...and ...we are such perverts! AHHH!

"Let me try Brick" I said no longer freaking myself out with my thoughts. I walked to Butch. "Butch a group of boys are flirting with Kaoru" Butch's snoring stopped and his eyes popped open.

"Ugh...what?" Butch rubs his eyes. "Is it time for...what?" Brick stared at me.

"How in the world?-"

"When i work out i think of something to make me mad" I said smiling. "So it works for waking someone too"

"You use being mad as motivation?" Brick asked wide eyed.

"No Brick you meant to ask 'you work out?!'" Butch snickered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, we have 45 minutes to get ready, we are 'new kids' after all" I replied and added. "Katsu"

"Okay...dont get over excited to see Miyako" Brick teased as i blushed.

"He's always over excited, especially if blondie is involved." Butch said and they started laughing at me. I sighed and walked to our closet. I picked out tan baggy pants, and light blue t-shirt, a pair of my best blue shoes, and my hoodie that Miyako-chan bought me. It matches my eyes and i know she likes me wearing it!

"Gay" Butch called over my shoulder. I blushed.

"ITS NOT GAY!" I yelled defensively. Brick was laughing.

"Okay Butch stop teasing Boomer" He said. I growled at them and walked out of the door. I went into the bathroom, put my clothes on, put in spiky hair gel, and brushed my teeth.

"Get ready for the swarm of fan girlies" Butch commented while coming in to brush his teeth. I groaned. I noticed he wore black pants, dark green shoes, and a green hoodie that said **'If you think im weird, look at my family'**. I held the urge to laugh even though it is talking about me too.

"I can't wait to spend the whole day with Kaoru" Butch grins. "I have a plan for her, and i even have her a gift!" I went wide eyed. I spit the toothpaste out.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Dang im such a bad boyfriend. I should go try to find myself then come back. Maybe then..." I trailed off. Butch laughs at me as he brushes his teeth. I cleaned up the mess he made when he did.

"No need to Booma" Brick said with a serious face coming in. He had a red and white plad (plaid?) shirt with blue jeans and red shoes.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused. Butch immediately starts laughing. God i must be a retard.

"Why go and look for yourself when you can just look in the mirror?" Brick says and then laughs at my expression. I frowned. Both of them are dying out laughing.

"LOOK AT HIS FACE!"

"GOOD ONE BRICK!"

"HAHA SORRY BOOMA BUT YOUR KINDA STUPID!" Brick laughed while my eye twitched.

"HAHAHAAHA!" Butch laughed while leaning on the sink.

"I dont have time for your teasing today!" I said walking out while slinging my blue book bag over my shoulder. I noticed them grabbing theirs and catching up to me.

"Okay, okay we had our fun" Butch smiled at me. I couldn't stay mad at them very long. I smiled back.

"Now I call drivers seat!" Brick yelled pushing us and running outside. Me and Butch smirked and raced to the car after Brick. I really do love my brothers.

* * *

><p>*AT THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT!* ;D<p>

"Look at all the people staring at us" Butch laughed. I was the faster runner and beat him to the passenger seat. He was in the back middle seat leaning in to us as we parked.**(Btw the car the professor bought them was a Black Chevy Corvette, i forgot to remind)**

"Yeah well, it feels weird that they dont know us, but we know them" I said confusing myself. We got out of the car with our back packs and started walking. The girls grew heart eyes and some of the guys admired, which was weird. The football team players are looking at me with smiles! They HATE me! Oh god, they will again because im with Miyako-chan!

"Dont forget, they forgot us for good. So dont forget our new names" Brick whispered to us. We nodded. The girl's identities would be blown if we messed it up.

"OH MY GOD! HI YOUR SO HOT!" A girl said waving to Bu- Katsu. Mitsu tried not to laugh and i just stared.

"Thank you, i know" Katsu said and we burst out laughing. The girl didn't seem phased. We continued walking to class as fast as we could. We are all thinking the same thing.

We want to see our girls!

* * *

><p>Me and my 'cousins' drew our breathes as Mitsu knocked on the door. Here we go with the deja-vu. I heard Miss Keene telling us to come in. We smirked at each other and walked into the classroom. Everyone gasped except our girls, who we noticed smiling at us and had saved us a seat.<p>

"Oh, are we having new students?" Miss Keene asked. I was too busy looking at Miyako-chan. She wore this cute light blue t-shirt with a white open vest, a cute white mini skirt outlined in light blue, and blue flats. She was smiling really big at me and i blushed.

"Yes Miss Keene" Mitsu smirked at the girls staring at us. "We just moved here from..." Me and Butch had a spark of panic when we forgot to mention what place we moved from.

"Citysville" I blurted out. My 'cousins' stared at me but nodded. I saw Momoko giggle at me.

"Nice, well why dont you tell us about yourselves?" Miss Keene replied folding her arms with a smile.

"Sure, Im Mitsu Minami, Im the eldest of my two cousins here, and i love to play football. I was defense player in Citysville" Mitsu said then smirked at Momoko. I noticed she wore a tan short skirt, pink button up blouse, and small tan plumps. I chuckled. She actually wore a short skirt for Brick!

"Im Katsu Minami, im second eldest and i also love sports. I was captain soccer player at my old school" Katsu smirked at Kaoru's 'you were captain of what now?' look. I saw that she wore a black tank top with a green low cut shirt over it, black baggy kapree's, and green converse.

"Uh...Im Hiroshi Minami, im the youngest and i love baseball. I had made it to captain before we moved. And um...oh yeah, i also love to draw." I smiled. I hear a few girls sigh. Miyako-chan giggles at me.

"Well very nice to meet you all!" Miss Keene cheers. "any questions class?" I saw about 3 girls raise their hands and 2 guys.

"Yes Sakumoto-san?" She answers on. We froze. Sakumoto! Oh just fricken great. Mitsu looks at Momoko and she nods with a sad look.

"Are all of you going to sign up for your favorite sports then?" He asked eyeing especially Mitsu.

"Uh... yeah..." Katsu said then rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Himeko?" We also froze as she called on her.

"Are you single Mitsu-kun?" She asked in a flirty tone. Oh motherly crap. If we just moved here, than how do we explain this about our girls?! We exchanged glances.

"Ummm... no" I said for my cousins. "We moved here a week ago to get settled in but we found girlfriends already." Himeko burst in anger.

"WHO IS BETTER THAN ME?!" She demands to Mitsu. Mitsu kept a straight face.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi is" He said plainly and just smiled at her. She blushes as the girls look at her in a jealous rage.

"And you Hiroshi-kun?!" One girl yelled out.

"Miyako Gotokuji" I said and already got glares from almost all guys in class.I sweat dropped and Katsu laughed.

"Kaoru Matsubara, before you ask" Katsu said smirking at her and winked. Girls and guys alike gasped at this. She turned away after turning red. But she glared at the girls looking at her.

"Oh well, thats interesting news!" Miss Keene said smiling. "You can sit next to them if you like to"

"No fair!" Himeko semi-yelled. "We had assigned seats but yet they can sit where they want! He gets to pick to sit by that fugly stupid as hell Momoko!" Mitsu and Miss Keene was about to say something until Kaoru stood up in a rage. Oh shit.

"Himeko stfu, we never had assigned seats and every knows it. Your just jealous of Momoko. She is far from ugly and you look like you've been raped by a clown(LOL). So do us all a favor and just shut up." Kaoru hissed. People in class clapped for her and Himeko fled the class in tears.

"Kaoru-san!" Miss Keene scolded. "This is your first warning this week! You let me take care of the discipline in class, that was uncalled for!" I sighed and took my seat next to Miyako-chan. She was shocked.

"Hello Hiroshi-kun!" She said coming out of her shock to touch my arm with that cute smile of hers.

"Hey there Miyako-chan!" I cheered. I grabbed out a pencil and paper when she started writing notes on the board.

"By the way, thanks for standing up for me Kaoru" Momoko grinned happily. Mitsu was writing her little love doodling notes.

"No problem, its no fun shit for anyone who picks on us" Kaoru grinned while Katsu stole a quick kiss on her neck. "KATSU!"

"Shhhhh" I said sweat dropping.

"Hiroshi-san" Miss Keene turned around to look at me. I sweat dropped twice now. uh oh...

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"What was one of the causes of World War I?" She asked frowning at me. Damn, it was my brothers too! But i think i know the answer.

"Um... wasnt it...the assassination of Austria-Hungry's Archduke Francis Ferdinand?" I said putting my best think face on. I had studied for this last week when i was ACTUALLY in this school. Everyone stares at me. What a blonde cant answer a question right?

"Yes!" Keene smiled. "Very good Hiroshi-san!" I smiled.

"So blonde has brains" Mitsu joked. I blushed. Miyako-chan and Momoko praised me.

"Katsu if you put your hand in my shirt again, ill kill you slowly" Kaoru said hissing at him in a small quiet tone. I laugh.

"But Kaoru-chan, i was just making sure your shirt wasnt inside out" Katsu said with a halo above his head.

"Lair, you were touching my bra strap, now stop" She hissed again with a dark blush. Katsu shrugs and keeps looking at her. "What made you a perv today?"

"He's always a perv" Momoko says narrowing her eyes.

"More today than usual" Miyako-chan giggles. Shes so adorable.

"Sorry Kaoru-chan, but hey i wanted to-"

"Wait did you say sorry?" Mitsu joked. Katsu shot him a playful warning look.

"As i was saying-" He stopped talking when Miss Keene looked back again.

"Okay as you can see..." She went off talking about weaponry in the WWI.

"As i was saying... Kaoru-chan, after we see the mayor and become presented to the town, would you like to go to the skating park with me?" Katsu asked her. Her eyes light up and she nods.

"By the way, im curious Hiroshi" Mitsu said turning to me. "How did you know the answer anyways?"

"I study when im not busy fighting or spending time with Miyako-chan or you guys." I said smiling and she blushes.

"you study?" Momoko asked shocked.

"Well not a lot, but yes" I answered getting a little mad. What a damn miracle, a blonde teen studying.

"I dont like to study" The greens said together and we laughed softly.

"I think its great you do, i never get time too" Miyako-chan smiled softly. Truth is, i want to study as much as i can to get smarter. That way i can get a good job and be able to be good enough to provide for Miyako-chan in the future.

"Hey i can help you study, im not so good myself but we can help each other!" I cheered. The greens rolled their eyes and started writing the notes again.

"Thats a great idea Hiroshi-kun!" She giggled. "So the Professor's?" Then a second idea popped in my head.

"Actually, i wanted to go to your house, and meet you grandmother too" I smiled. She turns red.

"Uh oh Miyako!" Kaoru and Momoko teased. "The 'meeting the parents' phase!" Katsu and Mitsu laughed.

"Its about time we do too" Mitsu commented making Momoko turn red. "Besides Kuriko"

"O-okay" Miyako-chan whispers. "You can meet her, what subjects are we studying?"

"How bout History and Math?" I said dropping my pencil. "Opps" I picked it up and noticed a piece of paper that said 'To My Sweet Momoko'. Yet it looked a bit worn out. I frowned and looked at Momoko. Who wrote this to her? I cant let Mitsu or Momoko see it.

"Sure Hiroshi-kun" Miyako-chan said giggling again. I smiled. I put the note in my pocket and began writing the notes to catch up.

"Good, cause im missing the bell ringer" I sighed in annoyance.

"After the whole deal, ill come by to take you out to eat, ill meet your family then" Mitsu said to Momoko. She nodded with an excited face. She actually doesn't mind. I overheard Katsu telling Kaoru that he would walk her home and wait for her to change while he met her family.

"So Mitsu, since Katsu and Kaoru are walking home do you think you can drive us to Miyako-chan's house?" I asked. He nods with a sudden laugh.

"Mitsu-san!" Keene asked turning around. We went busy writing again.

"Yes?" He answered with a bored face.

"If you were paying attention, list one of the weapons used during WWI?" She asked folding her arms.

"Certainly, of course they used guns, but they also used a poisonous gas. It even made some people blind. They also used grenades, firearms, not to mention WWI was the first war to integrate tanks and aircraft into battle." He answers with a firm smirk. My mouth almost dropped.

"Uh... very well, your correct" Miss Keene said appalled. She was looking at Mitsu like 'do you want to come teach the class?'.

"She only said ONE" Katsu commented in a whisper almost i didnt even hear. I know Mitsu didnt but it made Kaoru giggle.

"Your so smart Mitsu-kun" Some girl said flirty. Momoko glared at the girl.

"uh... yeah thanks" Mitsu said. Please bell ring already!

"Yeah i wish i was smart like you Mitsu!" Miyako smiled gracefully.

"Thanks Miyako" Mitsu smiled. Just then, the answer to my prayers, the bell rang. I turned to Miyako-chan and offer my hand for her to hold once we got our stuff together. This class is math now.

"Thanks Hiroshi-kun!" She smiles taking my hand. Then we began to walk down the hall while talking about her grandmother and her house.

Im going to love this day!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, im getting very tired. But i hope you guys liked it! KAORU TOLD HIMEKO OFF FOR MOMOKO! WOOT! Okay...so now i just need you guys to review :D:D<strong>_

_**Thanks again for the 201 reviews! I cant believe it! I didnt think my stories were good enough! But you guys help me become a better writer.**_

_**Also any fans of this story that also like my Vampfic, dont forget about the new poll i set up to figure out which girl everyone likes best. So go to my profile page and vote up! YAY:D:D**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys! I SHALL APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME! Near Christmas and New Year's i do alot of family things and I help with charities so if i take long to update please forgive me :)**_

_**Due to the fact that only about 3 people care about me commenting on their reviews im going to stop for now. I might do it later but im getting worn out on how long it takes away from just typing the story :)**_

_**OKAY PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPIE AND THIS SIDE PLATE OF STRAWBERRIES IF ANYONE WANTS THEM- wait...**_

_**Blossom:...**_

_**YOU ATE THEM! D:**_

_**Brick: *burp* Thats your fault for leaving them out! :D**_

_**-_- *twitch***_

_**Boomer and Butch: BAHAHAHAAHAHAHA **_

_**For the love of god... Okay people, no strawberries! You have the REDS to thank for that...**_

_**Bubbles: Maybe some people dont like strawberries :)**_

_**Buttercup: Who the fuck cares? Onto the story! NOW!**_

_** Someone's anxious for their mini date with Butch :)**_

_**Butch & Buttercup: *blush*...**_

_**ONTO THE STORY GUYS! :D:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KatsuButch's P.O.V**_

*TIME SKIP* END OF DAY!

I was getting just like Hiroshi. Over excited, yet anxious. Im meeting Kaoru's parents for fuck's sake! KAROU'S PARENTS! I glanced over from my locker and seen Kaoru walking towards me with a big grin. I love her so much.

"Kaoru~chan" I sung grabbing her waist and pulling her close. She turns beet red which I kiss her cheek.

"Woah" Kaoru says laughing and trying to escape. "What made you so lovey dovey?" She was wipping the kiss away. I smirked.

"Can't i just be happy to see my girlfriend?" I said with a fake frown. She stares in shock.

"Have you been talking to Hiroshi?" She says and i burst into a uncontrolable fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" She looked angry.

"First the fact that you know my 'cuz' so well and second because you have such an adorable angry face" I said ending with my famous smirk. She blushes.

"I dont know why i put up with you" She sighed with a slight smile. I caught her waist again not caring about the other sutdent's stares.

"Because you love me Kaoru~chan" I grinned kissing at her neck alittle. She blushes harder.

"Dont do that." She pushed me away trying to control her blush. "Plus what are you talking about? You have a cute smirk." She grinned.

"Oh do i?" I asked laughing. I smiled as i pratically engulfed her hand with mine. We continued talking until we got outside of the school and began walking to the Mayor's capitial.

"As i was saying earlier, do you know that show 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'?" She asked looking at my reaction. I looked at the sky.

"Actaully yes, it was on TV a few times. What about it?" I asked bored. I want to go on the date and i dont feel like going through all the 'seeing and being introduced to the people shit'. Kaoru smirked at me and cleared her throat. I noticed that she was still letting me touch her. I guess FINALLY she is getting used to me.

"So you know the boy Ricky?" She continued to smirk. I nodded. "His nose does the same thing yours does when you smirk, so cute" I blushed.

"Your comparing me to that boy?!" I semi yelled. "He is a drummer and a whore!" She laughed and i tried not to.

"Sorry, your so funny right now" She laughed. I blushed a little more. She looks so adorable the way she's laughing. UGH maybe i am hanging with Hiroshi too much. Then all of a sudden Kaoru's belt beeps and my watch blinks.

"What?" We answered at the same time letting our hands go. The Professor and Brick showed up in the back ground.

"Where are you two?!" Brick asks with a angry expression.

"Walking there genius" Kaoru says with a bored expression.

"Kaoru hurry please the people are gathering all around town." Blossom said in the background. We looked at each other. They were already there and transformed.

"Okay, okay. Jeez" I said turning the watch off. I grab Kaoru's hand and we run as fast as we can there.

* * *

><p>The Mayor pratically snatched me by the arm with much excitement.<p>

"The hell?" I said while Kaoru giggled. I smirked at her as she acted like nothing happened just now.

"OMG YOUR RIGHT HE DOES SMIRK LIKE RICKY!" Blossom squeals while Kaoru smirks at me. Damn, im turning red.

"Eh?" Brick turned to her a little jealous.

"Maybe you should transform now Katsu" Professor sweat dropped with a smile.

"You too Kaoru" Ken smiled. We nodded.

"SMASHING BUTCH!" Kaoru sighed as i yelled my name. i snickered. I love saying the name so what?

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"So cute." I smirked.

"So un-cute" Buttercup murmurs. I make fake choke noises and she sweat drops.

"Okay..." Miss Bellum comes in saying. "They are ready for you Mayor."

"Thank you Miss Bellum." Mayor says with a cheesy grin. "Come with me but hide behind the curtain boys." We nodded as our girls smiled at us. We hid behind the curtains while the girls went out with the Mayor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have brought you all here today to witness the transformation of Townsville's most feared boys!" I heared gasps and I laughed but Brick muffled me.

"Shut up. Dont make me laugh" Boomer choked out. "I mean scared of us? We didnt have powers then."

"Maybe they arent scared of us, just you and your face." Brick laughed and i had to muffle him out even though he was still muffling me.

"I'll remind you fellas that im the 'hot one'" He says with a smirk that only makes us try harder not to laugh.

"Okay people!" We heard Blossom say. "They were hit with the same white light as us!" Brick smirked.

"And they have already pledged to help save townsville!" Bubbles cheered while Boomer smiled.

"And if they dont we will beat them into a freaking pulp" Buttercup says with a fist pounding the other. I smirked.

"HERE THEY ARE! OUR NEW PARTNERS AND YOUR NEW HEROES! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!" They said all together. We quickly got into our own formation with Brick in front, Boomer behind but on the left and me on the right behind Brick. The curtains drew back and people clapped and whistled. We waved and smiled/smirked.

"IM SO GLAD THEY ARENT DISGUSTING!"

"ARE YOU SURE WE CAN TRUST THEM?"

"WOW LOOK HOW HOT BOOMER IS!"

"WELL THE PPGZ SAID IT WAS OKAY!"

"YEAH THE MAYOR SUPPORTS THIS!"

"YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THEM!"

"BOOMER!"

"BRICK!"

"BUTCH!"

We gaped in shock at all the attention but Boomer smirked at us at the one girls comment and we sweat drop.

"Brick, as the leader, would you like to say something?" Mayor asks. Brick gulps and looks at the cheering people.

"Yeah, Leader." Me and Boomer smirked pushing him forward.

"I hate you guys soooo much right now" He whispered.

"BRICK BRICK BRICK!" The people cheered. Blossom laughed at Brick's slightly red face.

"Thank you for your kind understanding. Honestly we thought you would throw fruit at us or something like that. But what the PPGZ said is true. We are older and more mature now and as a result we plan on helping the PPGZ from now on with any bad guy that threatens Townsville. Thank you." Brick said smiling and people clapped and cheered for him.

"Okay Boomer, come up and say something!" Mayor chirped. Boomer turned pale but stepped forward. I looked at Buttercup and saw her looking at me and i smirked. I want to go ahead and leave already.

"Okay...well i love my new powers! And the fact that i can fight and kick the other bad guy's butts! And working to protect this town is the best job in the world! Thank you." Boomer smiled waving. People cheered for him also.

"Butch?" Buttercup whispered flying to me. "One advice, you dont have to make the people like you, just be yourself." I blushed at her smile but kept my smirk.

"Thanks for that Butter-cutie" I winked and she frowned with a small blush. Mayor invited me over and i got in front of the crowd.

"What more can i say that Boomer and Brick just said? I have the best job in he world kickin ass and working alongside the PPGZ means a challegne to be better than them" I smirked at their reaction. "But i will, as the strongest on the team, protect this town with everything i got. Thanks." People clapped and cheered/whistled.

"STRONGEST?! ON THE TEAM?!" Buttercup yelled. I laughed at her and she clenchs her fist. "Ill get you later for that." Bubbles sweat dropped. The cameras started falshing.

"AHH!" Boomer yelled falling to the ground covering his eyes. We all sweat dropped twice.

"And your the one with lightening powers?" I said amazed. Bubbles helps him up and the girls take us into the Mayor's office.

"Okay there, you okay now Booma?" Brick asked and he nodded.

"Too...many ...flashes so suddenly" He said with swirling eyes. I laughed with Blossom and Buttercup until it hit me. Our dates! I needed to wrap Buttercup's gift! But how can i do that now?

"Oh man" I said holding my stomach. "I've got to take a shiiiiiit" They all started laughing. I walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks for that little update" Bubbles stared after me. I smirked.

"Just be glad i didnt spell everything out for you Blondie, you wouldnt have kept up." I said hearing Boomer yelling at me as i closed the door. I dont know what it is about the BLUES that is SO funny to MAKE fun OF! HAHAHAAHAHA! (Me: -_- i like the blues) I pulled the case and the small wrapping paper. She's going to love this gift. I wrapped it and place it in my pocket.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup was banging on the door. "THE OTHERS LEFT US! LETS HURRY AND GO ALREADY!" *anime anger mark* They left us already? I opened the door and untransformed as she did.

"Now" I said grabbing her arm. "Lets meet your family." She laughed as she pulled me out the back door and into the streets.

* * *

><p>I was slightly uncomfortable as i looked at Kaoru's house. She squeezed my hand which surprised me.<p>

"Dont be nervous" She smiled. "All you have to do really is be strong" I nodded with my famous smirk. I noticed her house was small on the outside with a peachish color and a couple of windows. She pushes through the door.

"MOM! DAD! IM HOME AND I BROUGHT SOMEONE!" She yells. I noticed the light green walls and cream colored couchs a fair sized TV and a couple of guys sitting on a couch. I recongized one of them. I seem him down the hall a couple of times.

"Yo sis!" The older green haired guy said. "Who is that?"

"My boyfriend, he came to town around a few days ago." Kaoru smirked pulling me arm. Her brothers mouths drop to the ground and i smirked.

"YOUR DATING?!" The small one yelled.

"AND A NEW GUY?! WHATS YOUR NAME!" The older one asked.

"Im Katsu Minami, hows it going?" I said with a bored smile. The gaped at me. Suddenly a very muscular man came in with a green haired woman. The man wore a wrestling mask. Shit look at the size of those muscles. O_O.

"Kaoru honey who is this?" Her mom asked staring at me. I held her hand and her Dad frowned at me.

"Mom, Dad, This is my boyfriend, Katsu Minami. Katsu" She took a breath. "This is my dad, mom, Dai, and Sho" She said pointing them out. I nodded with a smile and put ym hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you all" I said and Kaoru's mom hugged me while Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"My baby girl is dressy! And she has a boyfriend!" She cried and i sweat dropped. Kaoru's dad shook my hand but glared at me a little.

"How is someone like you good for my daughter?" He asked and Kaoru looked angry.

"Its okay Kaoru, i would ask the same if it were a daughter of mine" I laughed while her Dad looked like he was checking off a mental checklist.

"Are you even strong?" Dai asked me with a smirk.

"Heck yes" I smirked back. "I beat every guy at sports and im very strong." Kaoru'd dad laughed.

"How do i know that?" He said. I looked at Kaoru for a little help and she looked a bit pale. How do i explain further. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye i seen her dad throw a punch and i quickly turned around to block it. And with my arm i throw his back to his side.

"Proof enough, sir?" I asked with a smirk. Dai nodded with aproval and so did Sho. Kaoru's dad smiled at me.

"Well i can see that you can protect my daughter. With your life now, i mean." He glares and i nodded.

"You dont have to worry bout that" I said throwing my arms around Kaoru. "I love her too much not too" She blushes hard and i snicker.

"AWW BABE!" Kaoru's mom yelled. "I need to see Katsu more often! And you too Kaoru! Your always at the Professor's!"

"Sorry mom but you know Momoko and Miyako" Kaoru said smiling at their names.

"Sorry, ma'am, sir" I apologized. "But im taking Kaoru out for a couple of hours to the skating park." Kaoru's dad eyed me.

"Not to late" He said and i nodded.

"Okay okay!" Kaoru's mom nodded. "Ill talk about stuff with you later Kaoru!" Kaoru blushed and yanked me out of the house.

"That was embarassing!" She yelled and i hugged her waist. "W-what?"

"I like your family" I smiled into her back resting my head on her shoulder. "Maybe i could have friendly matches with your dad and Dai. I could also teach Sho to fight" I heard her breathe out.

"Katsu... your getting too rmonatic now. What am i going to do with you? But..." She said laughing. "Thanks alot" She turned around in my arms and smiled. "But please dont get TOO sappy on me!"

"Yes, okay" I laughed taking her hand. "Lets go to the skater park!" She nodds in excitment.

* * *

><p>I find us a table where we put the fries and cokes down. We had rented a couple of black and green graphic skateboards. I sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked me eating some fries. I forgot i sighed in front of her! Damn.

"Nothing" I smirked drinking some coke. "Umm hey..."

"Yea?"

"I uh...well...i-"

"Woah hold up, are you studdering? You never do that" She laughed and i became nervous.

"Well i dont think you'll like it" I frowned eating some fries.

"Wait 'it'?" She asked me putting her coke down. "What do you mean?"

"I...uh... got you something" I said blushing a bit. Soo uncool of me. She stared at me with a cute shock face and a blush.

"R-ridiculous to studder over t-that!" She crossed her arms. So like her. "But...uh what did you get me?" I smiled. I grabbed the wrapped gift out of my pocket and slid it too her. She studied it.

"Open it." I smirked. She stares at it and rips the paper off. She looks unsure and flips open the little box. She takes it out while staring with a shock face.

"A locket?" She asked looking at me. It was a single chain heart locket, all green with star patterns and outlined in black. She opens it and gasps. "T-this was my f-favorite picture from o-our first date."

"OUR favorite picture. Do you like it?" I asked putting ym arms on the table. "I wasnt sure about a gift, its different with you." She stares at me.

"I love it, but im just not used to getting gifts" She smirks. "Its very...uh...well i think is cute" I laughed.

"Thank god." She put it on. The picture was both of us with our bodies pressed side by side, we were both doing the peace sign. She had light green shutters on and i had a darker green, You could still see our eyes because of the position of our heads. She had a big open smiled and i was doing my famous smirk.

"See" She points to the small picture. "Photographic proof that your smirk is the same, but i love it" She came over to my seat and sat in my lap. She kisses me until i deepen it. After about 5 minutes of making out we stop to cathc our breaths.

"Woah..." I said touching my lips. We never made out like that before.

"Dont you dare tell ANYONE i was this girly!" She threathened hitting my arm.

"Sure Kaoru" I nodded. She smirks and i kiss her again. .EVER. I guess we will start skating later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! This was a present to all you GREENS fans out there! Hope you liked it. The blues are next! YES! IM EXCITED <strong>_

_**Boomer: Me too! *grabs Bubbles to kiss her***_

_**Uhhh random**_

_**Blossom: I MADE CHERRY JELLO!**_

_**YES! OH WAIT OKAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND IM GOING TO GET BLOSSOM'S JELLO!**_

_**Blossom: NO! BRICK BUBBLES HELP ME!**_

_**Bubbles: *making out with Boomer***_

_**Brick: HIDE IT!**_

_**CANT!**_

_**Blossom: Buttercup restrain her!**_

_**Buttercup: *Making out with Butch***_

_**Brick & Blosson: WTF?! O_O**_

_**HHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA REDS ARE ALONE! ANYWAYS BYE GUYS! :D:D**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hey guys! Sorry i havent updated in so fricken long but it was Christmas vacation and i wanted to take a break to refresh my mind! :D_**

**_Thank you all for your reviews! I cant believe i have 220 reviews! You guys are amazing :)_**

**_Blossom: So i was enjoying those strawberries last time :)_**

**_Nobody cares... -.-_**

**_Bubbles: i feel sorry for BC, the boys are terroizing her! O_O_**

**_Wait what...? O.O_**

**_BC: IM BEING HARRASED! -.-_**

**_RRBZ: Enjoy the story! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miyako's P.O.V<em> **

"Hey Hiroshi-kun, are you nervous?" I asked turning to my boyfriend. He was shaking alot and sweating. Maybe that was a stupid question.

"What? No..what...what would give you that idea" He said while i sweat dropped.

"Dont be nervous!" I cheered. "My grandmother is very kind, even if she is strict!"

"She is strict?" He asked wide eyed. "Oh god im going to die there" I giggled.

"So some girls think your very hot as Boomer" i said turning red.

"Yeah..." He said then suddenly laughed.

"W-what?" I asked twisting my fingers.

"Well we are both the same in that department except boys for you of course!" He smiles taking my hand. He starts to swing our arms. I giggled.

"I guess your right!" I said humming one of my favorite songs. We stopped at my front gate and Hiroshi's mouth curved into a bigger smile.

"I forgot you live in a mansion!" He laughed. I sweat dropped.

"I do not!" I pouted. "Its...just big.. this house tried to eat me and the girls before" Hiroshi's eyes grew wide.

"GOOD LORD!" He yelled. I giggled.

"Yes...black z rays hit it one time before, it got mad at us cause we didnt clean the special room" I said laughing at his 'wtf' face.

"Okay...i dont want to go in!" He screeched. I pulled on his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Its the past silly, lets go" I said sweetly while he blushed. I pushed through the gates and slowly slide the door open. Me and Hiroshi take our shoes off and step in.

"Miyako-chan is that you?!" Grandmother said poking her head around the corner. "Your here!"

"Yes grandma!" I cheered giving her a hug. She looks up at Hiroshi.

"Who is this boy Miyako-chan? Is he another stalker" She asked while I sweat dropped twice.

"Anotehr stalker?" Hiroshi asked in shock.

"hehehe another story" I said waving my arms in a nervous way. "Grandma this is my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!" She gasped. She circled Hiroshi who, it was obvious, was nervous. "He seems clean, and healthy!"

"Y-yes ma'am i am! Allow me to introduce myself properly." He said swallowing. "Im Hiroshi Minami!" My grandma looked at him with a smile.

"Okay you can date him! He is a gentleman can tell" She said while i jumped in the air.

"YAY!" I cheered throwing my arms around Hiroshi. I noticed my Grandmother had another 'im going to give him one last test' face. I frowned. Oh god!

"Okay ill leave you to alone...but when ic ome back you better not be touching each other inapropiatly!" She said and i blushed hard. Hiroshi blushed so hard that he was stumbling and i thought he would faint.

"H-hiroshi-kun!" I said stabling him. I glanced at my grandmother who was laughing.

"Well he passed that, I wanted to see how innocent he was" She smiled. "Okay have fun you too" She leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. I look at Hiroshi and sweat drop. Why did she have to say that? I helped him to my room and closed the door.

"Hiroshi-kun?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead.

"I w-wasnt e-expecting that!" He says with swirls for eyes and his face completely red. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and leaned against my bed post.

"So-Sorry, she has to do her tests...but at least you passed!" I cheered. He stares at me with a small smile then he finally sits up.

"I guess you want to start on math or history first?" He asked fumbling through his backpack. I grabbed mine out and grabbed my math book.

"Math" I said getting up. I opened my desk and grabbed a couple pencils and calculators. I hand them to Hiroshi and then i stare at my stereo. "Hey we can listen to music while we work!" He looks up and smiles.

"sure" He says and i turn it on. ~Usher, OMG~ I giggled as he slightly blushed. I sit on my legs and grab my work.

"So all you do is the order of operations?" I asked pointing at the problem in the book. "Then you would just reduce?"

"Yeah..pretty much i think" He says staring at the book.

"Hiroshi? Is the music bothering you?" I asked and he shook his head. For 25 minutes we laughed and talked, we got almost all our problmes for math done when a song comes on that makes us blush. ~Porn Star Dancing~

"AHHHH!" Me and Hiroshi yelled turning full red in the face.

"TURN IT! TURN IT!" He yelled covering his ears. I got up and slipped on the stack of papers. As a reflex i squint my eyes shut and yelp.

"Miyako-chan!" Hiroshi yells grabbing my in his arms. "You could have hit the edge no the bed post!" I blush even MORE when the lyrics to the song started.

"S-sorry... turn it off!" I yelled and he electrocuted it. I gasped.

"Oh Miyako-chan...im sorry!" He said looking down at me. I notice i was still in his arms and i blush. He stares at me with a small blush but leans forward.

_**WAM!**_

"I thought you guys might want chocolate...chip...cookies?" She said question trailing off her words. Hiroshi froze and we both blushed because we were almost kissing.

"Y-yes grandma!" I said as he let me go. I grabbe dht tray and she smiled at me.

"Okay...go back to uh...what ...you were doing" She said laughing as she closed the door. I set the tray down on my bed and looked at Hiroshi. He pratically had the word 'EMBARRASED' above his head. I sweat dropped.

"S-sorry Hiroshi-kun... i should have watched-" He interupts me when he pulls me into a kiss all of a sudden. I turned red.

"Wh...what was that for?" I asked still red. He smiles.

"I was annoyed that i didnt get to kiss you!" He cheers and I giggle. "Oh and by the way watch this" He points his hand at my broken stereo and put electricity into the cords again.

"Woah!" I said putting my hands over my lap. He smirks. ~What makes you beautiful~ I blushed when this song came on cause Hiroshi stared at me through lower lids.

"U...uh...h-how about History n-now?" I said and he lifts my chin and kisses me again. He chuckles when we stop.

"Sure!" He cheers. He helps me up and we start to walk over there when we slip on the stack of papers again. -.-" He falls with his forehead hitting the ground and my stomach lands on his back. We stayed like that for a moment before we got up.

"Uh...sorry" I said rubbing my back as i picked up the stack of papers with the other. He stares at me.

"No im sorry..." He says nervousily rubbing the back of his head. I noticed a smiley face sticker on his forehead.

"L-look at you forehead" I giggled uncontrolablly. He gets up to my mirror and burst out laughing.

"Well there we go!" He says taking it off. "You know...we dont really need to study history right now.."

"Then what should we do?" I blushed putting my things away. He puts his things in his backpack and grins at me. He steals another kiss from me and then kisses my cheek.

"We should eat the chocolate chip cookies!" He cheered pulling me on the bed. I blushed. Oh...my...god... we're in MY room all ALONE and on my BED! I hope he doesnt do anything... He looks at me.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked handing me a cookie. I nodded nervousily. "Okay.."

"These are good!" I say with a shock face. He looks at the tray.

"YUP!" He cheers with a big smile. I blushed. But i returned the smile. It became quiet as we ate the cookies.

"You dont knowwwwww you dont know your beautiful! If only you saw what i can see you'd understand why i want you so desperately!" Hiroshi sung while smiling at me. He grabs my arms and lifts me up.

"W-what are we doing?" I asked. He smirks and puts his arm around my waist.

"WE'RE GUNNA DANCE!" He says swinging me in the air as i giggle. I put my around his waist and the other around his neck.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" He sung along smiling at me while i turned red. I giggled at him again and then suddenly the song went off. "Awww... man!"

"T-that was fun Hiroshi-kun" I smiled warmly. He kisses my forehead and then lets me go. He goes over to his backpack and grabs a camera.

"Can we take a picture Miyako-chan?" He asked nicely. I nodded eagerly and he turned it on and put it on a tripod i had under my bed. He puts a timer on it. "Ready?" I nodded. He rushes over and we lean in to each other. He puts an arm around me and does a wink face (smiling) with a peace sign. I do the same thing.

_**Click**_

We stared at the digital camera. The outcome was so beautiful!

"Oh gosh Hiroshi-kun!" I sighed dreamily. "You have to give me a copy!" He nods staring at me. "W-what?"

"Why are you so beautiful Miyako-chan?" He asked me smiling. I blushed.

"H-huh? Well im not-" His smile turned into a frown.

"Dont even think about saying your not" He says with full seriousness. I blushed harder.

"I uh... i dont know?" I say and he laughs. He hugs me.

"I love you..." He says and i suddenly feel relaxed and protected.

"I love you too Hiroshi-kun" I reply with a warm smile. He grabs my face and brings me in for a kiss. I hear my cell phone go off and i end the kiss.

"Who is it?" He asks sounding a bit annoyed. I giggled and picked up my phone. Then my smile turned upside down.

"Momoko?" I answered it. "Are you okay?" Hiroshi walks over.

"N-no, im not!" She yells into the phone. "There is something big! Get over to the park near the italian resturant now! I alreayd called Kaoru and Butch! Bring Boomer!"

"Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"You'll see, just transform and come!" She says and hangs up. I looked at Hiroshi who was wide eyed. He grabbed his watch as i grabbed my compactor.

"FLASHING BOOMER!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!" I stared at him for a moment then wrote my grandmother a note saying i was walking him home early.

"Lets go Bubbles" Boomer smiled taking my hand. I smiled back and we took off out of my window.

What is wrong with Momoko and Mitsu?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suspense O_O...<strong>_

_**Butch: its all your fault**_

_**What is**_

_**Butch: it just is...**_

_**Buttercup: He is a retard...seriously...**_

_**Bubbles: Uh...**_

_**Dont worry Bubbles she's just saying that**_

_**Buttercup: No i have his test results right here... i heard he sneaks in people's bedrooms and scares them**_

_**Butch: test results?! O_O and that was only you!**_

_**Reds: uh...you had him tested? and wtf!?**_

_**Im so lost...**_

_**Buttercup: Yes and Butch you are slightly insane and slightly mentally retarded :P**_

_**Butch: NO IM NOT *blushes* not the retard part :)**_

_**OKAY! UH BYE PEOPLE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WATCH OUT FOR BUTCH! HE MIGHT BE IN YOUR BEDROOM O_O**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys! Here is a chapie with mostly the reds! :D **_

_**Boomer: Congradulations Butch i think you creeped most reviewers out! o.o**_

_**He did ...he scared me too...**_

_**Butch: well i did say i only did that to BC**_

_**Buttercup: ?! O_O**_

_**Bubbles: hehe hey Blossom you excited?**_

_**Blossom: No...no im not**_

_**LOL TOO BAD! On with the RED chapie! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Momoko's P.O.V<strong>_** *before she calls Miyako(end of last chapie)***

I looked over at Mistu, who was looking at a store we wre passing by, and hooked arms with him. He smirks at me. He is always surprising me.

"Arent you nervous to meet my family?" I asked pointing down the road. He shrugs.

"Not really, i dont get nervous about these things" He says smirking again. "Boomer...i mean Hiroshi is probably sweating bullets" I laughed.

"Oh, i guess i can understand" I said messing with my bangs. He notices and grabs my other hand.

"You hair is perfect" He says while i blush.

"Uh..thanks" I smiled. He smiles back and suddenly we were cut off by a loud shrieking sound.

"MOMOKO!" I looked for the source and found Kuriko waving from her bedroom window. "HEY WHO IS THAT BOY?!" I laughed, its funny because of the whole 'erasing memories' thing.

"Well, lets go Mitsu-kun" I smiled grabbing his hand with my right. My mother opens the front door with a big smile. Kuriko was behind her jumping up and down.

"Momoko how nice to see you! Its like i hardly see you!" Mom says with a closed eye smile. I blushed looking at Mitsu. He goes up to my mother.

"Hello miss...My name is Mitsu Minami" He smiled. God his smile is too cute! Mom looked at me with a smirk and i blushed. "Im Momoko-chan's boyfriend! Nice to meet you"

"MOMOKO FINALLY STOPPED BEING BOYCRAZY AND GOT A BOYFRIEND?!" Kuriko shouts. I glare at her as Mom and Mitsu laughs.

"Nice too meet you also" Mitsu smirked at Kuriko and she blushes. I snickered.

"Hi...im Kuriko!" She smiles shyly. Mistu smirks at me.

"So I've heard" He says laughing. Kuriko glares at me.

"What did you say about me to him?!" She groans. I stuck ym tounge out at her and she whines.

"Okay girls... nice to meet you too Mitsu!" Mom smiles. "You can come by anytime you want" Mitsu looked surprised.

"Thats all?" He says then looks at me. "I got this 'meeting the parents' thing down!" I sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah...uh mom?" I asked turning to her. She looks at me.

"Yes dear?" She replies while taking Kuriko's hand.

"Uh...well..um-"

"Im taking Momoko-chan out to dinner, if thats okay" Mitsu says doing a famous 'rowdyruff' smile. Mom smiles back and nods her head.

"But please come home afterwards" She laughs. "Your always going to the Professor's and now i think i know why" Me and Mitsu blushed. I nodded towards her as Mitsu grabbed my hand. We walked away and i sighed.

"Glad thats over with.." I sighed with a little sad look. Of course he notices it.

"Momoko-chan, why did you have trouble asking your mom if you could go on date with me?" He asked and i sighed deeper.

"Me and my mom...well..."I said looking down. He makes me look at him.

"Never look down" He smiles. "You can tell me."

"When dad died...she became so depressed" I said looking at him still. He looked sad for me. "And well after that i did everything i could to cheer her up, meanwhile i took care of Kuriko."

"How come i never heard this before?" He asks shocked. I shook my head.

"I never like to mention it at all! I ask Miyako and Kaoru not to say anything either.." I say looking at him again. "She's gotten a WHOLE lot better obviously, but our relationship is distant now"

"Sorry Momoko-chan" He says with a sad smile. "Lets stop talking about it." I nod in agreement. Im glad to have Mitsu-kun, i never thought a BOY would understand.

"So which restuarant are we going too?" I asked with a sweet smile. He stares at me for a moment and then blushes.

"U-uh...well i was thinking Italian..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Perfect!" I cheered. He smiles at me. We were already close to the restuarant because i can see it. I noticed him figeting with his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Oh..uh something was poking me" He sweat drops. I cock my head at him and he quickly pulls me into the restuarant. We found a table with two chairs sitting across from each other. I smiled once we sat down. I noticed Mitsu staring at the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry. He smirks at me and nods. Oh god he looks like such a hot bad boy right now...great! I felt my cheeks light up.

"Hello, here is the menus for today!" A young man comes up handing me and Mitsu a couple of menus. He smiled at me and i blushed a little. I saw Mitsu frown. Why now? Why, once i have a boyfriend, does guys flirt with me?! Do they like the idea of a TAKEN girl?!

"So...i think ill have just plain spagettii" Mitsu says to him and then smirks at me. I giggled.

"And you young miss?" He said smiling at me.

"Uh...uh...i want the same thing" I smiled at Mitsu. He laughs. The waiter looks at him then me.

"Ill come with you meal as quick as i can" He smirks at me. Then he winks picking up the menus and walking away.

"I should go invisible and dump water down his pants too cool him off" Mitsu frowned. I giggled.

"Uh...that funny but you cant do that" I smirked at him. He looks at me.

"Im being serious...that dude flirting with you out in the open so i can see?" He frowned. I gulped a bit.

"Dont worry Mitsu, i only love you" I winked and he turned red, but he still kept a smirk.

"T-thanks Momoko-chan, i only love you too" He says fidgeting with his hat. I smiled. I cant believe i have a boyfriend, a boyfriend that loves me! Suddenly the waiter comes back with our food. He carefully places mine in front of me then just puts Mitsu's down. I frowned a bit.

"Enjoy" He smirks at me. "If you need anything just call" I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah if she needs anything she'll call me" Mitsu says and i seen his clenched fists. What if he starts a fire?! "So beat it wannabe" The waiter frowns at him and walks off.

"Mitsu-kun your hands" I say with worry and he unclenches them. He frowns at the food but starts to eat anyway. "mmm this is good!"

"Yeah it is!" Mitsu's eyes light up. We start eating faster. A few minutes go by and we finished.

"Wow" We said together then looked at each other. We laughed as we left all the mess for the waiter that flirted with me.

"So...im glad we could spend time together" I said blushing with a small smile. He smirks at me and kisses me in public. I had to stop before it became too 'pasionate'.

"Yeah me too" He smiled. "Where do you wanna-"

"AHHHH!" An explosion came from the central park. Me and Mitsu looked at each other. The sky was stormy dark and a power line was cut and moving all over the road. Car's were crashing everywhere.

"Is this mojo's doing?!" Mitsu almost yelled. I shook my head.

"I dont know-" I stopped with what i saw. Mitsu froze in place and paled. I thought i died a little inside.

"" I screamed but Mitsu covered my mouth. He drug me to alley behind the restuarant. It was HIM, we thought we destroyed him but somehow he was back! He was in central park destorying it!

"Mitsu!" I yelled. He flinches. Suddenly i felt bad. I hugged him. "We should call the others" I felt him nod. I grab my compactor and he presses and emergency button on his watch. I pressed Buttercup's green call button.

"Momoko?" She imediately answered. I noticed she stopped skating and so did Katsu. "whats wrong."

"Listen i need you to transform and come near central park!" I yelled. Katsu comes to view.

"Why whats-?"

"NOW!" I screamed and they hung up. I pressed Bubbles blue call button. She didnt answer. I get my phone out and dial her number. Come on Miyako pick up the phone. I notice Mitsu watching HIM.

"Momoko?" She answered it. "Are you okay?"

"N-no, im not!" I yell into the phone. "There is something big! Get over to the park near the italian resturant now! I already called Kaoru and Butch! Bring Boomer!"

"Whats wrong?" She asked sounding worried.

"You'll see, just transform and come!" I say and hang up. I looked at Mitsu who nodded.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"HARD BRICK!"

I stopped and stared at him. I dont know what i should do now...Last time ice did the trick, but is it the same. And what does HIM want this time?

We flew over to the park and HIM was about to throw a tree and stopped when he saw us.

"So the rumors are true...the Rowdy's do have powers!" HIM exclaimed. "Desirable!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Brick screamed at him with rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You see, i want more powers" He said looking at me for only a second. "And i want you and your brother's powers."

"Like we would ever give them to you willingly!" Brick snapped. "Last time you only toyed with us, you didnt care if the PPGZ killed us"

"What do you expect from teh devil himself?" I said lowly. Brick stared at me in temporary shock. Him grinned at me and began to laugh. It sent chills down my spin and Brick's. Then all of a sudden he hits Brick in the stomach and sends him to a tree.

"BRICK!"

"GRAVTIONAL PULL DRIVE!" Buttercup quickly flies and hits Him into the road. Butch was helping Brick. HIm suddenly appeared very wuickly and slammed me and Buttercup, we went flying to the ground.

"BUBBLE BOING!" I felt myself bounce off a bubble and Buttercup grinned. Bubbles flew over to us and Boomer to Butch and Brick.

"Girls...what is him-?" Bubbles got cut off.

"Now your all here" HIM said glaring at us all. We all went wide eyed as he unleashed a black power from his claws.

"Now the real fun can begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles: O...M...G!<strong>_

_**Buttercup: tahts right! we get to kill him again!**_

_**Butch: sounds fun!**_

_**Uh...okay yeah i hope you kill the bastard...**_

_**Brick: yeah me too...**_

_**Boomer: CYA GUYS READ AND REVIEW!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Authors Notes (a few):

-IM SO SORRY, ik its been awhile, but my grandfather died and i was close to him

-I am going to try to get more in so please dont be upset with me :]

_**Butch: go ahead and be mad at her :)**_

_**BC: LOL Butch i love you so much sometimes xD!**_

_**Bubbles: No...its okay :) take your time :D**_

_**Brick: can we get on with the story?!**_

_**Yes, yes sure...okay... *eats jello* ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer's P.O.V (YAY I LOVE BOOMER XD)<strong>_

"Now the real fun can begin!" Him laughed unleashing his black energy. I dont understand why he would go through all this trouble to just get our ordinary powers! I was still standing with my brothers and when i looked at the girls they were all by the other tree. 6 creatures stood in all our ways. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is this?" Brick cursed glaring up at Him who was retreating far into the air.

"Enjoy..." HIM smirked. I looked at the centaur in front of me. What the hell? I looked around and my heart sank. There are 6 of them and 6 of us. He planned this. I froze at the creature in front of Bubbles. It was a wolf. Damn you Him, ill get you for that.

"What do we do?" I whispered. Blossom was head on with a huge snake, Brick with a phoenix, Butch and larger bear than normal, and BC a bigger lion than normal.

"Why did u and Boomer get cool ones?" I heard BC shout in a playful manner.

"I gave them mythical creatures" HIM hissed moving his claws. The monsters ran forward and i jumped. I did a back flip kicking it in the process. I noticed it took out a bow.

"What the-" It shot an arrow that cut me off as i spun and landed on the ground. I heard battle cries and yelling.

"Boomer get the hell up! Dont let that thing get you down!" I heard Brick say in slight alarm and worry. I jumped back up as it tried to smash me. Using the park lights i sent the centaur back a few feet.

"AH!" Bubbles yells jumping out of the tree away from the wolf. "BUBBLE BARRAGE!"

"MEGA DUNK!" I smirked at the girls as i dodged another hit. I hit it in the face and it growls. Oh shit...

"One down" Butch smirked at the blood on his jacket. The bear lay dead before him.

"HOW?! WHEN?! WHY!" BC yelled and i laughed. I jumped up in a tree.

"BOOMER LOOK OUT!" Bubbles cried while stopping. A shoot of pain went right through my arm. I felt warmth and agony as i looked at the arrow that went right through my arm.

"" I screamed falling out of the branch and landing on the ground.

"JELLY TART SHOOT!" Blosson distracts her snake and starts hitting the centaur.

"BOOMER! BOOM!" Butch and Brick yelled kneeling by me.

"Im fine." I say and yelled as more waves of pain hit me when he took it out.

"Be right back" Brick frowned turning invisible. The next thing i see is a floating arrow, Brick stabs the centaur and it falls.

"Boom, you'll be fine" Butch said laying me back on the tree branch.

"HEY LET GO!" Blossom yelled. We looked and started to panic. The snake had Blossom wrapped with his tail.

"HEYY!" The girls and Brick yelled. I looked at Butch.

"Ill be fine go help them" I said nodding. Butch wraps my arm with a piece of my own jacket and jumps down. Bubbles shot me a sorry look at hit the wolf in the face. I smirked.

"HEY THE LION!" I yelled and used my good arm to fry it. I smirked with my victory. At least i killed something. The Snake through Blossom no the ground and BC went to hit it. A rush of panic stabbed my chest when i seen the snake bite BC and fling her to the other tree.

"BUTTERCUP!" We all yelled. I tried to get up and then i jumped out of the tree. Butch hurries past us all and goes to her.

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried grabbing Blossom and pulling her up. Brick shot me a look and searched for his monster.

"BC?! BABE!?" Butch yells shaking her.

"Bubbles...where's the wolf? And the Phoenix?" Blossom asked. I heard something behind me and Brick instantly sprung into action and i seen him burn the wolf behind me. I jumped in surprise and stared. HIM laughed still hiding above.

"CURSE YOU, IM GOING TO KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO BC!" Butch growled standing up. Suddenly get shot a green blast at the Phoenix that had come to hurt him. Now they were all dead but the snake. HIM stares in surprise.

"Where is the snake?!" I panicked. I looked but it was too late. I was too late. The thing comes from the bush and bites Blossom and Bubbles.

"" The both screamed. They fell to the ground. I felt my anger rise in me. As the same time Brick does i shoot a blue blast at the snake and it dies. All them dead. They better be. Forgetting all about my wound and everything else i bend down to Bubbles.

"Bubbles! Bubs! Bubbly! COME ON!" I yelled cradling her. Brick growls and picks Blossom up.

"HURRY! To the Professors!" Brick yells and we begin running. HIM laughs as we run and we all growl, but we dont wanna be too late.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GIVING ME YOUR POWERS!" HIM yelled after us with a evil laugh. I felt my eye twitch. All girls were shaking, BC more than Bubs and Blossom, and purple-blueish veins were aroudn the bite marks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>********* NO ones P.O.V<strong>_

The boys couldn't have ran into the lab fast enough. Ken and the Professor paused, looking at the scene before them.

"OH MY GOD!" Ken screeched. They immediately layed each girl on their own lab table. The boys filled them in, anger in all their words.

"A snake bite?!" Ken yelled, then he looks at the Professor's deadly paled face.

"Boys...they..."

"They what?!" Butch asked loosing his patience. Professor took a step back with gleaming eyes.

"Its too late, no pulse...all three...they are dead" Professor weeped. Boomer felt as if a random spear went right through him. Brick couldnt breathe, and Butch felt like someone stabbed his vital organs.

"Boys..." Something in each boy snapped. Black energy consumed them. ** . .them.** Their dark energy sides emerged and the boys smirked evilly.

"Boys?!" Ken exclaimed in worry. They shot him a look and kissed their girl's forehead.

"**We were made for them" **Boomer said quietly looking at Bubbles.

**"And if we cant be with them in this life" **Butch said angrily clenching his fists.

**"Then we'll go join them in the next" ** Brick finished glaring at the ground. Their color auras were gone and now completely black. 'Have they lost it completely?!' Professor thought. 'This is NOT good, HIM never said anything about this'

"You guys cant kill yourselves!" Ken yelled with tears. The RRBZ just smirked.

"Not kill ourselves, Kill HIM, then we will join the puffs" The RRBZ said glaring around. Then they began going towards the door and before anything else was said, they left leaving only a darkened color of their aura.

"Papa, i mean Professor! What do we do?!" Ken cried. "They girls cant be dead!"

"Well...they arent" Professor whispered. Ken's eyes grew wide.

"Then...then why did u-" Before Ken's eyes the Professor changed into Sedusa. She injected each girl with something and smirked at the boy.

"SEDUSA!?" Ken screeched. "But-" Someone behind him slammed their hand on his mouth. He looked up to find Ace. Sedusa licks her lips.

"All part of the plan little, boy" She winked. The other gangreen members picked up the PPGZ. "They arent really dead, i injected the cure, but its too late for those boys, they belong to HIM now" Ken was at lost for words. Ace and the others dragged them out of the door and flew into the air. Ken was pushed into a random room and then the gang through the girls on the floor beside him. They locked the door and laughed.

"GIRLS! WAKE UP!" Ken said shaking them. The veins were turning back to normal.

"Even if they wake up, there is nothing they can do" Ace said outside the door laughing. 'Your wrong Ace' Ken thought clenching his teeth.

"...Ken...?"

Ken looked at the corner of the room and gasped. His father lay in chains, the REAL professor. Ken ran to him and hugged him. Professor looked at the girls and gasped.

"Their plan worked! Oh no...the boys! The girls!" Professor exclaimed. Ken quieted him.

"What is their plan?" Ken asked confused.

"Sedusa disguised herself as me like HIM wanted and said they were dead. The boys would go to HIM and then HIM would change them back to evil. And they would too, thinking the girls died or they would kill themselves and HIM still gets their power." Professor sighed.

"Wh-what...?!" A stiffled cry was heard. Bubbles was awake but not moving on the floor. Tears rolling down her cheeks. Blossom with one eye opened was also crying. BC was staring in shock trying hard not to show too much emotion.

"GIRLS!" Ken cried hugging them. "Thank GOD your okay."

"Oh yeah...thank god. THANK GOD THE BOYS ARE GOING TO GET THEMSELVES INTO TROUBLE!" BC yelled.

"Buttercup..." Professor sighed. "We can think of a way outta this."

"Things...were just going great... EVERYTHING WAS OKAY UNTIL HE- UGHHHHHHH!" Blossom yelled in frustration.

"Guys...what are we going to do..." Bubbles said her cries getting louder each word. She wraps her arms around herself and cries.

"Shhhhhh...i got an idea" Professor smirked. Bubbles lifted her head up. "They want a war, lets give em one"

* * *

><p>HIM sat at the top of the tower, laughing as he recalled the images of everything passed. He blinks as he sees 3 figures standing a bit far from him but not too far. Their eyes glowing with hatred and anger. Dark blue, dark green, dark red. HIM smirked.<p>

"So you finally came, well then...lets get this party started!" Him said his smirk growing with ever word and anger coming from the RRBZ with every word HE uttered.

"Yes... lets get this party started" The RRBZ laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: OMFG WE ARE EVL AGAIN!<strong>

**Boomer: NOOO WHY?!**

**Bubbles: oh noooooo**

**Blossom and BC: Well this is nice...**

**Butch: I liked the action in this ^_^!**

**LOL Of course Butch's reaction would be different.**

**Butch: Pffffff im me! Anyways READ AND REVIEW FOLKS! *starts dancing***


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey everyone :) Im back again! :D:D YESSS!_

Bubbles: Thank goodness, you are making everyone want to kill something to figure out what happens next ^_^.

_Oh yeah...it was horrible of me...but i have been sick with the flu but-_

Brick: such a lame excuse! :D

_ITS NOT AN EXCUSE YOU IMBECILE! BLOSSOM-_

Blossom: I got it... *starts a glaredown with Brick*

_Anyways...i have been sick but i have been laying in bed making a layout for the chapters so i wont get behind :)_

Butch&Buttercup: Thank god you at least have a plan on things...*glares at Bloss and Brick*

_Okay...yeah...lets go to the story so you guys will figure out what happens :) Boomer, you want to-?_

Boomer: YESSSS! SHE DOESNT OWN ME OR MY BROTHERS OR MY GF AND BC AND BLOSSOM, SHE ONLY OWNS THE STORY PLOT! :D:D

_lol happy reading you guys XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No one's P.O.V<em> **

"What is the big idea Professor?" Blossom asked. She stood up grabbing Bubbles to help her up.

"They never did search me before they took me here" Professor said proud of himself.

"Wow they are dumb fucks" Buttercup said stretching. She looked at Bubbles who was still trying her best not to cry for the guy's sake. "Come here Bubs"

"This is so terrible" Bubbles said her voice cracking. She went to Buttercup and was surprised to see that she hugged her. Blossom looked at her friends and smiled. 'Why did this have to happen to us?' Blossom thought sadly.

"Go on Prof- i mean dad" Ken said scooting closer to the Professor. Professor reached in his pocket and grabbed something. The girls broke outta their moments and circled around him. Professor showed them and smirked at it.

"Umm what is it?" Bubbles asked sweat dropping. It looked like a gun, but a highly sophisticated one. Bubbles couldnt understand what was so different about it.

"It is a ray gun" Professor said eyeing Buttercup's reaction.

"Omg!" Buttercup laughed. "I asked you to build it but i never thought you would!" Blossom laughed along with BC, being there when she asked.

"A ray gun?" Ken asked. "Would you be able to blast the door with that thing?" Professor nodded stll smirking.

"As long as _someone_ can handle the Ganggreen gang and Sedusa..." He replied hinting to the girls. The girls smirked.

"Okay ladies..." Blossom said turning to them. "Ill get Sedusa, you two get the Ganggreens" Bubbles smiled and Buttercup jumped up and down.

"HELLL YEAHH PAYBACK BABY!" Buttercup cried kissing her hammer. Bubbles giggled at her.

"But lets hurry, we are on a time limit here!" Ken hissed. Professor took aim at the door. When he fired Ace was immediately there.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He screamed. Buttercup smirked at him. She slowly raised her hammer in the midst of all the dust and dirt. Blossom flew right past him and out the door with the Professor and Ken while Bubbles stayed with her.

"Hey bastard" Buttercup said as he turned around and paled at the size of her hammer. (it can grow with her anger lolol imagine his face :D:D) "This is for Butch" With that she slammed her mega hammer in his face, sending him to the back of the cell.

"Ewww..." Bubbles giggled pointing at Ace's deranged face. Buttercup looked at her and smiled.

"Went down like a bitch" Buttercup commented. Bubbles giggled more.

"ACEEE!"

Buttercup and Bubbles turned around to see the rest of his gang staring at them in shock.

"Oh hello there" Bubbles said smirking evilly earning at 'WTF' face from them all and almost even Buttercup. "BALLOON CATCHER 1 2 3!" Buttercup laughed so hard as they were all encased in bubbles.

"Nice" Buttercup said as they high fived. "Now lets find Bloss" Bubbles nodded and they flew out of the room. The froze as they seen Sedusa fly literally right past them and face plant into the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHA" The girls laughed as they realized how badly their attacks just were.

"Girls...the boys...you know...so lets go?" Ken said stifling his laughter. The girls paused and any good feeling they had vanished. Bubbles grabbed Ken and Blossom grabbed the Professor.

"Him would be at the volcano i bet, so lets look there first" Buttercup said silently. They flew off feeling the calming breeze despite all that happened.

* * *

><p>Butch's evil laugh could be heard miles around as the boys stared at the dead body in front of them. HIM underestimated just how much they felt about losing the one and ONLY person who could understand them fully.<p>

"**What do we do now?**" Boomer said glaring at the ground. Boomer being the more sensitive brother was trying not to let them notice the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"**Stick to the plan, maybe we can jump in the volcano?"** Butch said smirking still at HIM. Brick laughed.

"**The Volcano? Maybe-"** Brick was interupted by screaming. Very loud screaming.

"HARD BRICK JOJO YOU JUMP IN THAT VOLCANO AND I WILL KICK YOUR RED ASS!" Brick's eye's widened. His brothers also look into the sky.

**"Is this a joke? I bet its HIM somehow messing with us!"** Boomer glared. The girls were visible now and they let the Professor and Ken off.

"NO ITS REALLY US BOOMIE!" Bubbles yelled as the flew closer. Boomer's face went hard with confusion.

"**We know this is a trick, the Professor himself told us you were dead" **Butch said still not convinced. Buttercup was at boiling point.

"YOU IDIOT! ITS US AND WE ARE ALIVE!" Buttercup yelled. She flew straight toward the now surprised Butch and embraced him. "Dont let Him get to you, please" Butch's eyes softened but only a little. Bubbles and Blossom went up to their boyfriends who only stared unemotionally at them.

"Brick...HIM tricked you, we never died...he just wanted to make you evil" Blossom cried hugging him.

"Blossom is right Boomie, your too good to let HIM make you evil" Bubbles smiled weakly while hugging him gently.

All 3 girls smiled as they were hugging their boyfriends until they suddenly pushed them down to the ground.

"**Your not really them, you are Sedusa arent you?"** The boys said simulatinously. The girls stared at them in shock.

"YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT UGLY WHORE?!" Buttercup said. "And plus genius, how could she changed into 3 DIFFERENT girls?!" Butch suddenly returned to normal and blinked a couple fo times.

"B...Butterbabe-?"

"A DUH ITS ME AND I -...wait your back?!" Buttercup said lowering her arms. Butch stared at her. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and nodded.

"Buttercup...? Is that really you?" Butch asked staring at her. She laughed.

"Duh...you stupid idiot" She said and suddenly felt him hugging her, more like a squeeze but she didnt care.

"You...worried...me" Butch said and she felt a tear hit her shoulder blade. She blushed. "Dont ever leave me again..."

"Dont worry Butchie boy im not going anywhere, now quit being sappy" She smiled and he smirked as he let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Blossom and Brick <strong>

"Brick, Buttercup is right, how can i be Sedusa and them too?" Blossom said looking down as she got back up. Brick stared at her every movement.

"**Well...I...i dont think your her, and i'm technically not human anyway...i was never meant to live in this life without someone..."** He replied looking more upset by the second. Blossom was upset to see him this way.

"You have someone, me, and your brothers! Heck even Buttercup and Bubbles! Not to mention the Professor practically adopted you so you also have him and Ken..." Blossom yelled but trying to be patient and gentle.

"**Professor only did that because Momoko asked him too, Ken doesnt really care about us, same with Bubbles and Buttercup. My brothers and i can even understand each other...so we fight alot..." **Brick said sadly while inching closer to the edge.

"But you have me...please Brick...i lost my father...i dont wanna lose you too." Blossom said her eyes watering so much all she saw was his figure blurring. She covered her eyes and tried to control her crying. What she didnt notice was Brick walking to her while hiding his eyes.

"I dont wanna lose you either..." Brick said hugging her. "I'm sorry i got out of control..." Blossom gasped and looked up at him. She wiped her tears and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry... if i was paying more attention, me and Bubbles would never have gotten bitten." Blossom said hugging closer. Brick shushed her only wanting to feel her again.

"No..its okay..." He said smiling. The parted and Blossom stared at him. "What...?"

"Do you really feel that way about the others?" She asked and he stared at the volcano.

"Well...no.." He said looking down. "I know that Bubbles cares...she cares about everything... Buttercup might care about me, Ken would, and the Professor obviously does.."

"Good, cause i know they do" Blossom smiled. He smiled back and took her hand.

"Oh and sorry for the sappiness" He sweat dropped. She giggled at him.

"Obviously i love that stuff" She smirked kissing his cheek. "We need to find your brothers and the girls"

"Yea lets go!" Brick said suddenly fearful for his brothers

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Bubbles and<strong>_** Boomer **

"Boomer-kun..." Bubbles said weakly. She looked down and then stood up. "This is not a trick, i doubt Sedusa or anyone else for that matter knows how to act like me" Boomer looked down and then back at her.

**"Then prove your the real Bubbles..."** Boomer said staring at her. Bubbles tried to keep smiling but she wasnt the one good with ideas. Then one hit her.

"Okay Boomer, could Sedusa be able to do this?" She said pressing a button on her belt. She untransformed and became Miyako in front of him. Suddenly Boomer disappeared and Miyako panicked.

"Miyako-chan..." Boomer said suddenly hugging her from behind. "Its really you...im so happy!" Boomer was smiling like no tomorrow.

"Wow Boomer-kun..." Miyako giggled. "I thought it would take more to convince you." Boomer pushed her closer to him.

"Idk and idc...i have you again..." Boomer said blushing at his words. "I didnt want to lose my favorite person" Miyako's eyes widened. She thought about her family and how her parents did care enough about her and she only had her Grandma.

"Miyako-chan, are you okay? Your crying!" Boomer exclaimed staring at her. She shook her head.

"Oh..im sorry, i was just thinking how i dont need my parents to love me, i have you and the others and thats enough for me." Miyako smiled really big for him. Boomer smiled even more seeing his love smiling once again.

"BOOMER!" Brick and Butch said literally jumping towards him with the girls in their arms.

"Butch? Brick?" Boomer blinked. Miyako giggled at Buttercup and Blossom who were blushing.

"Was he sappy to you as well?" Buttercup asked looking away.

"Yes...but i love it" Miyako smiled and Blossom nodded.

"You oaky bro?" The boys asked each other at the same time. The girls laughed.

"GIRLS! BOYS!" Professor said out of a window of his van.

"Professor..." The boys said smiling at him.

"Its weird seeing them smiling now" Ken smirked at them.

"Whatever Ken" Butch said rolling his eyes.

"Umm.. well then lets go home?" Professor sweat dropped. He was still scared of the boys. "Uh Miyako what happened? Why arent you transformed.

"Uh...well you see... thats how...well...its a different story" Miyako sweat dropped. Boomer was just smiling and his brothers were looking at him as if he lost it.

"Okay i dont suppose you boys are going to let the girls go to get in the van?" Professor asked. The girls all froze as the boys stood their smiling.

"Not a chance" The boys said still smiling. The girls sighed but deep down were happy about it.

* * *

><p>BOOMER: YESSSSS *Throws confetti*<p>

_Sorry guys its a little short but the meds is wearing off and i dont feel good again... _

BRICK: DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE US SO LOVEY DOVEY?!

_Yes...i love it and im pretty sure alot of other reviewers would too. _

BUTCH&BUTTERCUP: BUT THAT DOESNT FIT US!

BUBBLES: But its cute so get over it.

EVERYONE:...O_O *Que Boomer hugging Bubbles randomly*

BOOMER: YAY! YESS!

BUTCH&BRICK: And he's gone...bye bye Boomer...

_lol anyways read and review, ill get on my other story as soon as possible :)_

~Bunnylov3r22~


	37. Final Chapter :D

_**Hello everyone! I will be updating all this week as i can because i am on SPRING BREAK! Looks like things are FINALLY lighting up for me :) Apologies for taking this long!**_

_**Enjoy this final chapter to Love Comes Randomly(:**_

_**Do tell me if anyone wishes for me to make a sequel to this story ! :D:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's<strong>_** P.O.V**

"YOU IDIOT!" Buttercup yelled at Butch who was smirking at her.

"Were you that worried about me Buttercup?"

"Eh...Butch i wouldn't stir Buttercup-san" Bubbles sweat dropped. The girls we sitting beside their counterparts/boyfriends in the professor's van. The boys really meant that the girls arent getting far away from them anymore.

"I agree with my Bubbles, you better not bro" Boomer smiled at the raging Buttercup. Earlier when they first got in the car, Butch thought it would be funny to tease Buttercup about their little romance scene earlier.

"Pfff who would be that worried about you baka?!" Buttercup said trying to unbuckle herself yo move away from him. Butch chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Ah get away from me...!"

"Oh come on BC!" Blossom giggled at the green couple. "I really think its adorable!" Brick was happy to see his love acting like herself again. He smiles at her.

"Of course youuuu do Blossom" Buttercup sighed narrowing her eyes at Blossom and finally leaning back in the seat.

"So is everyone still feeling okay?" Ken asked observing the couples. They seemed to be back to normal, but he didn't want to take anything for granted.

"Yes" Bubbles and Boomer said smiling brightly at each other. Buttercup huffed and Butch sweat dropped with a smile.

"I do!" Blossom smiled hugging Brick. Brick just nodded enjoying his hug.

"Good" Professor said looking in the review mirror. "Because you guys have school in 2 hours"

"NANI?! (WHAT)" The teens yelled. Ken laughed.

"Oh great!" Buttercup whined. "We didn't get any sleep at all!"

"This is all HIM'S fault!" Blossom yelled. Things in the van became quiet. Bubbles worriedly looked at the boys. Brick and Butch had no emotion toward the name but Boomer looked away.

"haha...uhhh well you guys" Bubbles laughed nervously. "Everything will work out, okay?" Buttercup and Blossom paused thinking they should know better than to worry their best friend.

"Yes your right" Blossom smiled. Brick looked at Butch, Butch was looking at Boomer.

"Eh...nani?" Boomer said narrowing his eyes at his brothers.

"Nothing" They smirked. The van came to a stop and they all looked out to the lab, their safe hangout. As if Bubbles' nervousness was a prediction of the future...as soon as tehy stepped out of the van Peach (poochie) was running towards them...with bad news...

"Poochie!" Bubbles giggled taking the robotic dog in her arms.

"Professor, guys, girls! Come in quick a visitor!" Poochie alarmed them. Brick looked at his brothers. They were ready to protect their girls this time.

"Who is it Poochie?" Bubbles said smiling brightly, totally oblivious to the worry her friends were giving out. Poochie had trouble saying hte name so he said a name Boomer could relate with.

"The Ookami (the wolf)" Poochie said watching Bubbles' face. Her smile was still there but something in her eyes changed. "Bubbles-chan?"

"Takaaki is in there?" Buttercup growled. Blossom stopped her.

"Wait his memory, okay...so lets just not deal with it." Blossom said. She turned tot he boys who were already walking in. "Eh?!"

"Bubbles lets go" Blossom sighed turning to her. Her eyes were hidden by the shade. Buttercup was beginning to worry about his ever so happy-go-lucky friend.

"Wait bubbles, you stay here i promise they wont get hurt" Buttercup smirked. Blossom was astonished at Buttercup but never the less followed her. Bubbles sighed.

"Bubbles" Bubbles' eyes widened as she turned around. Taka-chan. Her best friend, or used to be. Him and Boomer are love rivals for her. Just like Mitch/Butch, Sakumoto/Brick.

"Taka-chan...if...if your here to insult-"

"No Bubbles...who would i insult?" Takaaki asked confused. Bubbles remembered his memory had been erased of Boomer/Hiroshi.

"Gomensai (sorry)" Bubbles bowed. "I must be getting to my friends" Takaaki nodded his head.

"Same here, i met new friends as well" He smiled. Why must he make things more complicated?

"Thats good" Bubbles smiled. At least now he could forget about her and Boomer.

"Kirei dayo(you look beautiful) Miyako-chan" Takaaki said smiling happily at his long life friend. Bubbles' eyes widened. He just...she felt uncomfortable now. Suddenly without warning, she felt his lips on hers and she pushed away really fast and landed on the ground.

"TAKAAKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Takaaki stared at Bubbles confused but turned his head. Bubbles could swear that voice sounded like Sakumoto himself.

"Gotta run" Takaaki said running from her and leaving her alone and confused.

"No..." Bubbles said touching her lips. "Ugh..."

"Ahh bubbles-chan there you are" Boomer smiled happily. Bubbles' skin jumped.

"eh...oh Boomer-kun its y-you" Bubbles sighed happily. How was she ever going to tell him. She envision how mad he would be. She decided its best not to tell him right now.

"Ugh i swear!" Blossom came out yelling.

"We didn't find him Bubs" Butch said laughing. Bubbles' sweat dropped. "But we ran into Sakumoto!"

"Sure did" Brick's eyes twitched. Blossom sweat dropped.

"..." Bubbles stared into the distance. So that WAS Sakumoto.

"Yeah so dont worry bubs" Buttercup patted her back. "What are you doing on the ground?" This alarmed her.

"Eto... i just sat down" She explained.

"Well guess what guys?" Blossom sighed.

"Yea Blossom?" Boomer asked staring at Bubbles. No wonder she didn't come with them. Maybe he shouldnt act THAT mad about Takaaki anymore.

"We have an hour and a half until school starts" She said laughing. They all paused.

"OH SHIT!" Butch cursed. He ran into the lab. Buttercup laughed.

"We all need showers" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah..." Blossom sighed. On que her stomach growled. "And breakfast..."

"Oooo pancakes!" Boomer chirped. The girls laughed.

"Well then Ill take a shower and then Boomer can" Brick smirked at his friends. "After Butch someone can go."

"Ill cook breakfast and then take a shower" Blossom said clapping her hands together with a determined look in her eyes.

Everyone got up off of the ground and started for the lab. Bubbles looked back only one more time.

'Why did Taka-chan kiss me like that?'

"Bubbles!" The group called to her. "Lets go!" She looked at them and smiled. Then she ran after them. Oh well...

The love triangles will solve themselves...

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! Im finally done! I hoped you all liked it. If i make a sequel i will make sure the other two love triangles are shown too ^_^, and i feel sorry for Bubbles...and Blossom. Buttercyup can take care of herself, right?<strong>_

_**We shall seeeee...**_

_**mwauauahahahahaha**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! THANKSSSS :D:D**_

_**~bunnylov3r22~**_


	38. Author's Note

Hey everyone, i just wanted to say that thank you for all the reviews on this story... its truley amazing and i am so happy :D:D

the sequel is done so look for it the name is 'The Love Triangles' :)

Anyways i hope that you all read it and enjoy it!

Keep sending me lots of reviews! I love you guys :D

~bunnylov3r22~


End file.
